Thunder Maidens
by White Chidori
Summary: Naruto lives in Tokyo where he plans to attend Tokyo University. He always had the habit of being a free spirit, doing whatever he please. But that changes one day when he meets a shocking duo who turns his life upside down in mores ways than one. Naruto x Hibiki x Hikari x Uzume
1. Thunder and Lightning

Hey guys White Chidori here with another one for ya! Only, this time its not just some off the wall story idea. I actually plan on writing this one out. But before I do that I wanna here what you guys think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in mentioned in this story. Except one ;)

* * *

**C****hapter I: Thunder and Lightning**

A lone figure stood atop the Tokyo Skytree, the tallest structure in the entire city. His eyes were closed as he fearlessly leaned out over the bustling city whilst still keeping a firm grasp on the antenna to keep from falling. He took a deep breath as calm breeze swept across the peak of the tower. A wide grin spread across his features as the wind overcame him.

On both cheeks he had three scars that strongly resembled whiskers. Atop his head sat a mop of spiky blonde locks that danced in the breeze. His face was rounded slightly, much like his mother's and his eyes opened to reveal the sparkling sapphire orbs which he'd inherited from his father. He wore and orange and black wingsuit with a parachute snugly fastened to his back.

One might think that he was most definitely insane but to the few that knew him, it wasn't really surprising. It was almost expected from the free spirit that was Naruto Namikaze. The hyperactive blonde was known for his daring feats all across the city. He was actually rather popular, with the Tokyo Police Force that was. Despite numerous warnings, Naruto still ran amok throughout the city. He was doing anything harmful to anyone else per say, in fact, he wasn't a danger to anyone other than himself. The police were more concerned for his general welfare seeing as he seemingly didn't. But that was to be expected when the commissioner was a friend of your father and kept close ties with your family.

But to Naruto, he was going by the old philosophy of living life to the fullest. And that just happened to be the fault of his godfather who used to always tell him _"Naruto my boy, you never know when your time will come so you must live it up while you can!" _ Of course, this was always after he was caught peeping at the local hot springs back home and beaten within an inch of his life by the female fatales that lie within.

Naruto cast on last look over the city and took a final deep breath. He sighed contently as he brought himself fully back onto the platform. He knew his time was limited, as at any given moment an MBI helicopter could swoop by and rain on his parade. From one of the pockets on his wingsuit he withdrew a pair of sleek black sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. "Well, it's now or never!" he said to himself. With a quick silent prayer, Naruto leapt.

* * *

"Get back here!" a girl screamed as a bolt of electricity escaped her hands. She cursed as she missed her target. She was rather tall with a slender build. She had long black hair tied in two ponytails and honey golden eyes. She wore a provocatively tight, violet leather suit that hugged her curves and accentuated her large assets.

She was chasing down a brown-haired girl wearing a white gi, a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She cast another bolt of lightning her way but the girl dodged yet again.

"She's getting away Hikari!" a fellow pursuer called out. She was a carbon copy of her companion only her suit was fuchsia and her bust was not quite as large.

"Shut it Hibiki, don't you think I can see that!" Hikari snapped at her twin. They'd been chasing this girl for the past ten minutes in an attempt to take her out but their efforts were in vain. But luck seemed to finally give them a break as the girl turned down an alley only to meet a dead end. She turned around to flee only to come face to face with her assailants.

"Finally, we've got you now!" Hikari said, electricity sparking wildly in her palms.

"Hold still and we promise it won't be as painful," Hibiki said, sparks dancing across her hands. The duo advanced forward at a slow, menacing pace, much like a predator would against its cornered prey.

"What do you want from me?" the girl called out as she prepared to defend herself.

"We're going to take you out of course. Then will be one step closer to winning," Hibiki smirked.

"Well, I can't fight, at least not yet. I haven't found my Ashikabi yet!" the girl exclaimed desperately.

"Who cares, we want to fight now!" Hikari said launching another blast at the girl, this time finding its mark. She smirked as the girl shook violently and doubled over. It disappeared as fast as it came when she saw the girl stand back up shakily and take a defensive stance.

"Just stay down and this will go so much easier!," Hikari growled charging up more lightning fist.

"Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the girl yelled defiantly.

"That's it, prepare to die!" the duo yelled at the same time. They rushed forward, lightning cracking wildly from their palms, with the intent to end the brunette's life. The girl staggered back a little as she contemplated hers options of escape. Her chances were thin as she realized there weren't too many. She could only wait for the inevitable.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH! LOOK OUT!"

All three girls turned in confusion at the sudden voice. What they guess to be a person was rapid falling towards them, a large orange parachute flailing closely behind. "What the-" Hibiki never finished her sentence as said person ungracefully crashed into her and her sibling. The three of them rolled a few feet as they all became entangled in the parachute.

The brunette, taking no chances, hurriedly sidestepped the small cluster of bodies and hurriedly fled the alley.

* * *

"Ow my head…" Naruto groaned as he lay on the ground. He tried his best to rise up but a new weight fell on his chest, sending him crashing back down. "My other head…" he mumbled. Not only did he hit his head but now something lay on top of him, obstructing his vision. Whatever it was, it was heavy, dark, and soft. It rose and fell slightly and he could've sworn he heard someone breathing. He also felt weight resting on his chest and groin. _'Damn wind! It would happen to pick up like that! And what the hell is going on?! I can't move!'_ Naruto cursed. One moment he was gliding peacefully over the city and the next a strong gust of wind sent him spiraling to the ground below. He was lucky that he was able to deploy his parachute in time or else he would've been a stain on the concrete by now.

Hikari moaned as she finally gained her bearings. She was still trying to process what just happened. One minute she was about to strike down the big-chested bimbo, the next she was attacked by a flying person. She felt herself surrounded by some light orange material and something hot between her bosoms. Confused, she hurriedly pushed herself into a sitting position.

She looked down to find herself sitting on someone's chest. She stared at the dazed and equally confused face of a blonde haired man with shiny blue eyes and strange whiskers she guessed on his cheeks. Then he grinned at her.

"Why hello there gorgeous!" he said.

Hikari blushed and she felt a fluttery feeling in her chest. Her body also felt abnormally warm. _'Who is this guy? And what is this feeling?'_

"Not that I dislike this position or anything, but could you please get up. It's kind of hard to breath," Naruto said in a raspy voice. Hikari's blush intensified and she leapt backwards only to crash into her sister. Both rolled back unceremoniously and let out pained moans.

Naruto rose to a sitting position and after a short moment of struggling, he discarded the parachute to the side. He was awestruck at the sight before him. There were two girls doubled over. They wore tight violet and pink leather suits which he could've sworn they got from the set of a porno movie. Both had the same long, black hair pulled into ponytails and soft hazel eyes. He could immediately tell that they were twins, identical in every since of the word. The only noticeable differences between them were there bust sizes.

Hikari and Hibiki struggled to catch their breath. Their bodies were overcome with an intense heat, none like they'd ever felt before. They were panting heavily as this new feeling seemed to intensify with each passing second. Both stared in upmost confusion at the blonde before them. _'What is happening? What is this feeling?'_ Hikari thought.

'_Who is this person? He couldn't possibly be…'_ Hibiki's thoughts trailed off.

Naruto rose to his feet and stared at them with concern written all across his face. They both looked as if they were having a panic attack and he couldn't help but feel he was partly to blame for it. "Hey, are you guys alright?" he asked, taking a small step closer but receiving no reply.

"Hey you two don't look so good. Maybe we should get you to a hosp-"

"Back off before I fry you where you stand!" Hikari roared, lighting bursting to life in her palm. Naruto panicked senses and he stumbled backwards, landing on his bottom. Hikari took one step towards him and it was enough to overload Naruto's danger senses. He wasted no time stumbling to his feet and taking off toward the street, never looking back.

Hikari collapsed as the electricity she held died out. She looked over to her sister to see her struggling just as much as she was. "H-Hibiki…do you feel it too?"

"Y-yes, I do," her twin replied.

"S-So…does…that mean we…"

"Y-Yeah…I t-think…we found our Ashikabi…"

* * *

Naruto fell over and rested his hands on his knees as he came to a stop. As soon as he left the alley, he'd hurriedly discarded his wingsuit and took off run as fast as he could. He ran for ten minutes straight before finally deciding he was a safe distance away. People stared at him incredulously as he stood hunched over in the middle of the side walk. He wore only a sweaty black T-shirt, a pair of orange shorts, and black socks. He was in too much of a hurry to even bother putting his shoes back on.

He cursed himself as he was now out one pair of sneakers and an ¥80,000 flightsuit! But the image of that girl in the S&M clothes holding electricity in her _bare hands _was burned into his mind. _'Who the hell were those girls?! And how did they do that?!'_ He was confused and consumed with the worst fear in his life at that moment. He honestly thought he was going to die. Had it not been for his well-timed, as his godfather put it, "tactical retreat", he surely might've ended up that way.

'_Calm down Naruto, you were probably just hallucinating. You hit your head and the adrenaline made the situation way more intense than it actually was. Now just breathe,'_ Naruto chanted to himself repeatedly. A few soothing breathes later Naruto had finally calmed down. _'Ok, it's only 11:30. I just need to go home, take a quick shower, and go about the rest of my day,'_ Naruto thought with an excited clap. With newfound vigor, he took off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Minutes later, Naruto step out the shower. He took a towel off the rack on the wall and dried himself off. When he finished, he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, shaking his golden locks free of moisture at the same time. Naruto quick washed his face and brushed his teeth before finally emerging from the bathroom.

He sighed contently as he looked around his bedroom. It was a decent size one-bedroom apartment. In his room there was a king-sized bed with accompanying nightstands and a dresser where three picture frames stood. The first contained a photo of himself, his mother, and his baby sister in the hospital. She had just been born moments before. The second was a picture of him pushing his sister on a swing set at a park. She was four at the time and he was twelve. The third, and most recent one, was of his high school graduation from a few months prior. He stood hugging his mother and sister with a toothy grin plastered on his face. His godfather had a hand resting on his shoulder while his godmother stood next to his mother smiling.

This small group made up his small humble family, well his aunt Shizune too but she was busy taking the picture. His father had passed away shortly before his sister was born. A freak accident caused their house to catch fire and he died getting his very pregnant mother out of the house. It made him sad every time he thought of his father but then he would remember all the times he'd spent with him and the happiness he felt easily outweighed the pain.

Naruto strode over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. Most would find it childish for someone of his age to wear frog print boxers but he loved them. It also helped that they were very comfortable. He then strode over to his closet and clicked on the light. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he pondered what to wear. He finally decided upon a pair of black jeans and T-shirt. He also decided to wear his black and orange jacket since it the weather was beginning to get a bit nippy lately.

He sat down on his bed and laced up his high-top double upper orange and black Converse All-stars. He had them custom made and ordered them all the way from America. The last thing he did was open one of the nightstand drawers and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a small, green crystalline necklace. It was given to him by his godmother for his thirteenth birthday. He never took it from with him on his escapades.

He slipped the necklace over his head before stepping out into the living room. He considered it to be a rather typical bachelor pad: A 50in flat screen, Xbox 360 system, black leather sofa and matching love seat, and a kitchen fully-stocked with ramen and other snacks and goodies. He strode over to his refrigerator and pulled out a small Gatorade. Making sure to grab his wallet, Naruto left his apartment and locked it behind him. He whistled to himself as he began to walk down the street and blend into the crowd, not sure of his next destination.

* * *

"Are your sure it's this guy? He looks like a weakling," Hikari asked as she watched Naruto stepped out of his apartment and locked it before walking away whistling.

"Yes, I'm positive," Hibiki said watching the blonde. The same fluttery feeling she felt earlier had returned the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

"Fine whatever, let's just get this over with," Hikari said making her way to jump off before her sister stopped her.

"You scared him off last time remember? We can't just waltz up to him. He might get scared and run away again," Hibiki said.

"If that's the case, then he's much too weak to be our Ashikabi! Let's just find another one." Hikari said. She was met with a stern gaze from her twin.

"Hikari, our Ashikabi is the one we are destined to be with. We can't just go around trading them on a whim. Takehito-san said that the one person that we react to is our Ashikabi. We've been out for two months now and never have I felt anything like that before when I was around him, and I know you felt the same way," Hibiki said.

Hikari scoffed at her sister's words, knowing them to be true. Never had her body felt like it did earlier when he had touched her. But there didn't seem to be anything impressive about him, well maybe except that he was _kinda _cute. Hibiki saw the look in her twin's eyes and could tell she wasn't fully convinced yet.

"Hikari, what's the goal of a Sekirei?"

Said girl sighed. "To find a our Ashikabi and defeat all the others."

"And why is that?"

"So that we can live happily ever after with our Ashikabi."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I do!" Hikari answered with a betrayed look.

"Well why is it that when we finally find our Ashikabi you're rejecting him?" Hibiki asked in all seriousness. Hikari was at a loss for words. There was once again truth to her sister's words. She was trying to drive away their Ashikabi on the assumption that he was weak and a coward, but it had actually been her who'd scared him away. It wasn't like you see people making electricity from their bare hands every day.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry," Hikari sighed in defeat. Hibiki smiled and wrapped an arm around her sister. "It's ok I forgive you. Now what do you say we get to work and we'll go find our Ashikabi later," Hibiki smiled. Hikari gave a curt nod and they both leapt away towards the city.

* * *

Naruto was casually walking down the street, headphones in his ears. He was in the middle of Downtown Tokyo, were the city was most active this time of day. He'd been walking around for the past hour was still in the midst of figuring out what he should do, but an idea came to him when he felt his stomach growl. _'Maybe I should get some lunch first. But I don't know where to go…I know, I'll ask Siri!'_

Naruto quickly whipped his phone out of his pocket. "Siri, where's the closest restaurant?" his phone took a minute before giving a reply.

"_**I found three restaurants that are fairly close to your location."**_

"Donomanda's Family Restaurant eh?" Naruto read the name of the closest one. "And they're having a grand reopening! I hope they have ramen! Oh, thanks Siri,"

"_**You're welcome Naruto-sama."**_

Naruto put his phone away and continued his stroll down the busy city block. Five minutes later he found himself at his destination. He could tell by the large "GRAND REOPENING!" banner that ran across the front windows. Naruto stepped inside and not much to his surprise, the place was packed.

There were all sorts of couples and families seated all throughout the restaurant. He walked up to the receptionist. "Table for one please," Naruto said politely. "Yes, of course sir. Right this way." The man said. He led Naruto to a small booth located in the back corner of the restaurant. A busy intersection rested right outside the windows next to his table and people hurriedly passed by, oblivious to the bustling activity within.

"A waitress will be with you any moment now," the man said placing a menu down in front of him. Naruto merely nodded and cast his gaze out the window, staring blankly at the multitude of busy bodies and cars that passed by. _'Summer's almost over which means class will start up soon. I really don't want to go but if mom ever found out I blew off my education and scholarship she'll kill me! If only I could make a clone of myself and send him to school for me and everything he learned would be transferred back to me…yeah right. Like some farfetched like that could ever be possible,'_

"Excuse me sir!" came a woman's voice along with a gentle tap on his shoulder. Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the waitress approach him. He pulled his headphones out his ears and turned to face her. "Oh sorry about that I was just…" his words trailed off as he recognized the young woman. She was one of the girls he'd run into in the alley earlier. Granted she was wearing what looked like a blue maid outfit instead of that violet leather suit, it was still her none the less. He never forgot a pretty face.

He stared at her in a mix of fear, shock and confusion. She stared back at him with an expression rivaling his own. "You!" they finally managed to squeak out at the same time, drawing the attention of a few surrounding tables.

Hikari was confused but happy at the same time to see the man that was her alleged Ashikabi sitting before her. Never did she expect to run into him at her job of all places but this would definitely save them the trouble of having to go look for him later. But before she could even utter a word to him, he shot up and took off towards the exit. "Hey, wait! Come back!" she called out chasing after him.

Hibiki was on the other side of the restaurant when she heard her sister's yell. She turned to see her chasing after a blonde-haired man dressed in orange and black. The butterflies returned to her stomach after catching a glimpse of him. "It's him!" she gasped. She wasted no time abandoning her post to help give chase alongside her twin.

Naruto cursed his luck as ran, trying his best to avoid knocking people over. He had just wanted to enjoy a peaceful lunch after the stressful morning he'd had but fate twisted sense of humor seemed to have other plans for him. He glanced over his shoulder to not see one, but both girls chasing after him. "Wait, come back!" they called after him.

He did the exact opposite and ran even faster. He was very grateful at this moment for his insane amount of stamina. At this rate, he could run for at least ten more minutes before burning out and he planned to lose them before then.

"Wow he's fast!" Hikari said as they continued to run the blonde down. She'd never she a human with such stamina before.

"You may be right, but we're a lot faster and he'll tire himself out eventually," Hibiki said.

They continued this game of cat and mouse all across Downtown Tokyo. Eye witnesses could only watch in confusion as the blonde man was hunted down by the pair of desperate maids. Naruto cursed his luck as he felt himself running out of steam. He was convinced the pair of female fatales were going to kill him and at this rate, they were going to succeed in their mission.

He rounded yet another corner only to collide with someone. There was a surprised yelp as Naruto and the other person crashed to the ground. When Naruto regained his senses, he felt his head resting on something soft and plushy, almost like a stuffed animal or pillow. He would reveled in the feeling but he soon remembered the assailants chasing after him. He stood to his feet and turned to help the other person up but was frozen in fear.

Well for one, they definitely weren't stuffed animals. No, instead they were a pair of large breasts. They belonged to a woman with bright golden hair and stunning blue eyes that rivaled his own. She had on high leather boots, black leggings that went about halfway up her thigh, a small white dress that barely went below her nether regions and revealed a lot of her ample bosom, and a long black cape that included long sleeves and a collar. She also wore an angry glare that was directed at Naruto.

Before he had to comprehend what was happening, he was thrown roughly against the wall and held up by his throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe. "Wretched monkey! Thou hath no regard for one's surroundings!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't see you! I-I was in a hurry!" Naruto choked out. The women continued to hold him and watched as he struggled to breathe. Just then, the S&M twins came flying around the corner.

"Hey Blondie, Put our Ashikabi down!" Hikari roared.

The blonde woman turned to Naruto with newfound hatred in his eyes. "Thou art an Ashikabi?! Then I shall kill thee where thy stand!" She yelled as water began to surge around her hand and take the shape of a blade. But before she could do anything, lightning raced toward her body and she dropped Naruto and jump away.

Naruto slumped to the ground and began gasping desperately for air. A pair of arms wrapped around him but was too disoriented to noticed.

Hibiki sat on the ground next to Naruto, holding him tightly, trying her best to ignore the intense heat brought on by his touch. Hikari stood in front of the them with lightning encircling her hands as she stared down the blonde woman a few yards away.

"What art thou doing? Standeth aside so that I may strike down that damned monkey!" she yelled. In her hands she held to smalls orbs of water.

"Piss off! This is our Ashikabi and I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Hikari retorted. She was doing her best to stand her ground but the intense heat brought on by Naruto's presence was making it difficult. She was definitely convinced that he was their Ashikabi and would be damned if she let any harm come to him.

"Very well then! Thou shall die with him! _**Water Celebration!**_" she cast one of the orbs at Hikari who dodged it before rushing at the blonde.

All the while Naruto watched on in confusion. _'First lightning, then water? What hell is going on here? And what did she call me?'_ he was brought out of his thought by the other girls heavy panting. He looked to see he face was completely flushed of color and she looked as if she were burning up. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto said taking her into his arms. His previous fear was quick replaced with concern as he stared down into her pleading honey orbs. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his face when she reached up and caressed his cheek. "It really is you…after all this time, we finally found you…my dearest Ashikabi,"

"What are you talking abou-" his sentenced went unfinished as she suddenly pulled him down and took his lips in her own. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden contact. There was something magical about the way her lips meshed with his. Her body then began to glow suddenly and wings of light sprouted from her back.

Hibiki was in an absolute state of bliss at the moment. She'd had an idea of what it must've felt like to be "winged" but it was way more intense than she ever expected. It felt as if she had died and went to heaven. But just as soon as the feeling came to her it left. She opened her eye with newfound determination.

This whole ordeal didn't go unwatched by her sister or the water wielding Sekirei. Hikari was staring incredulously at her sister and a greatly confused Naruto who still sat on the ground. _'Hibiki's been winged! It really is him!'_

Without word or warning, she took off towards the pair and dove onto a downed Naruto, crashing her lips against his in the process. Once again, the area was bathed in light as "wings" emerged from Hikari's back. The same feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed her just as it did her sister moments before.

The light soon faded and Hikari stood to her feet and took her place by her sister. The blonde woman stared at them, a look of shock clearly etched onto her face. "What sort of vile trickery does thou commit?"

"Geez are you stupid or what?" Hikari scoffed.

"We have our wings now which means you are no match for us! Come on Hikari, let's finish this!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Gladly!"

They interlocked fingers and raised their hand skyward. _**"By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!" **_they chanted together. The clouds began to darken and lightning cracked across the sky.

"Now take this, _**God Song!" **_they cried out in unison as a bright flash enveloped the area.

"Wait!"

The sudden yell caught them off-guard and their aim was completely thrown off. Instead of the blonde woman before them, the large bolt of lightning struck a building beside her, completely leveling its side. By the time the light diminished, the woman was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it she got away!" Hikari barked. She turned to the source of the voice that caused their failure and lifted him off the ground and held him by his collar. "This is all your fault!" she growled with rage filled eyes.

"Hikari stop!" Hibiki pleaded.

Hikari suddenly realized her actions when she saw the fear-stricken expression on Naruto's face. His whole body was trembling in her grasp. She gently set him back down on his feet. Naruto was at a loss for words. He was confused by the whole light show ordeal with the wings and lightning and then there was the fact that it happened when they kissed them.

It all became too much for him and he passed out. Hibiki and Hikari gasped as seeing his body go slack all of a sudden and were immediately at his side, catching him before he the ground.

"Just great!" Hibiki exclaimed. She then shot a stern look in her sister's direction. "You scared him again! You better hope he wakes up!"

Hikari felt like shrinking under her sister's intense gaze. "At least we found our Ashikabi," She smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Well if you haven't guessed it already, it's a Naruto/Sekirei crossover.

Quick note before any trollers say anything. Firstly, Siri won't be exactly like it is in real life, in fact, she might be slightly better. It's fanfiction, got a problem? Kiss my ass.

Secondly, I want to write Tsukiumi how she actually sounds which prove rather difficult since I don't speak with that accent so just bear with me.

Lastly, No questions about Divine. It will be addressed shortly.

Well that's it. I'm gonna see how many chapter of this I can pump out in the few days I have left. I'm shooting for at least three so look for me again soon


	2. Ashi what now?

Glad to see some positive feedback from the last chapter and I decided to go ahead and upload the next one. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter II: Ashi-what now?**

It was a pretty hectic day in Tokyo so far. First there was the unidentified flying object over the city earlier, then there were the three girls wreaking havoc, then a pair of maids running down some poor man, and finally there were the unexplainable dark clouds and the building that got leveled shortly after. The culprits of all these heinous acts were sitting in an open field in a park.

Hibiki and Hikari had quickly moved Naruto's body to a safer location and were now patiently waiting for him to wake. Well _one_ of them was waiting patiently.

"Naruto Namikaze, age 18" Hikari said reading his off his school ID card.

"Hikari you shouldn't go through his things like that. I don't think he would be happy," Hibiki scolded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I just wanted to know his name is all. It's not like I broke into his phone and started going through it." She sent a sideways glance at the mobile device but before she could even think to do anything, Hibiki snatched it up.

"You're no fun Hibiki," Hikari pouted.

"And you're too nosy!" Hibiki retorted.

They broke off their glaring contest when they heard a sound escape the sleeping blonde. Both turned to see if he was finally awake, but it was yet again a false alarm. He continued to sleep peacefully with his head resting in Hibiki's lap. He let out a deep sigh as he snuggled into her legs, causing a red tint to spread across her cheeks.

"You know he's actually kind of cute," Hikari said. "He even has whiskers," She stroked the strange markings on his cheek, causing him to stir once again.

"Hey I think he might be waking up," Hibiki said, noticing his eyes beginning to flutter.

Naruto groggily felt himself returning to the world of the living, though he found it strange considering he didn't remember falling asleep. He did have the strangest dream though. He was being chased by a pair of twin maids who were trying to kill him. Then he ran into a strange blonde woman who wanted to kill him for just running into her. Then she started fighting with the twins and they all used magic powers.

But the most vivid part of the dream however was when he was kissed by the twins. There was a flash of light as wings burst forth from their backs and he couldn't help but think they were angels. The way their lips seemed to melt into his was magical. But of course, it was all a dream.

He stretched out and as he did, his hand stroke what felt like skin, but he made nothing of it. At least until he suddenly felt the presence of two others. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring up straight into a pair of soft hazel eyes. He shot up in a panic, but not before smacking foreheads with the girl hovering over him.

"Ouch!" they cried out together. Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head profusely before remembering the two girls and he immediately back away a few feet. He saw the S&M twins dressed in maid outfits sitting across from him. The one in the pink was rubbing her forehead while the one in the blue was blushing madly and pushing her skirt down. Naruto feared for his life and got up to run away but his fear clouded his sense of his surroundings and he ran straight into a tree.

"Ow! Damn it today just isn't my day!" He cursed as he held his nose. There was shuffling behind him and he saw the two girls slowly approaching him. He clumsy backed away until he collided with the tree, cursing his luck yet again. "L-Look I don't w-want any t-trouble! P-Please don't kill me!" Naruto pleaded as he brought his hand up to protect his face. This brought frowns to the twins faces.

"Why would we kill you Naruto-kun?" Hibiki asked.

Naruto was confused. He was almost certain that he should he twitching madly as electricity raced throughout his body and fried his organs. He brought his hands down to see both girls looking at him concerned. "H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"It was on your ID silly," Hikari giggled holding up the small card. The sight of her Ashikabi babbling like a small child was actually amusing. Naruto did feel silly now. Here he was thinking they were super-secret spies or something with access to all sorts of internet databases and whatnot.

"L-Look I don't know what you guys want from me but I'll do anything! I don't have much money but we can work something out!" Naruto pleaded. Both girls giggled at him, causing him to frown. _'Ok they're toying with me now. What the hell is so damn funny?'_

"We don't want anything but the chance to be by your side Naruto-kun," Hibiki said.

"Yeah, you're our Ashikabi after all," Hikari added.

"Ashi-what now?" Naruto asked confused. They kept referring to him as this but he had no idea what it meant.

"That's right we haven't explained yet. Well we should start with introductions. My name is Hibiki," the one in pink said.

"And I'm Hikari, and we're Sekirei," the one in blue said.

"Seki-who?" Naruto said with a blank expression.

"Sekirei. See it's like this. There are 108 of us total and we're all a part of this big game called the Sekirei Plan. The goal of every Sekirei is to find their Ashikabi and take out all the other Sekirei. And you are our Ashikabi Naruto-kun," Hibiki explained.

"Ashihobby?" Naruto asked.

"Ashikabi" Hikari corrected.

"Ashikadi?"

"Ashikabi!"

"Argh this is so confusing!" Naruto said frustrated. What the hell is a Sekirei? And why was he an Ashi something or whatever? It was all too much for him to comprehend. Hibiki approached him carefully and rubbed his back tenderly. "It's ok Naruto-kun, we understand. It's a lot to take in."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why me? Why am I your Ashikabi?" Naruto repeated.

"Well you see Naruto-kun, we don't just pick our Ashikabi. Somewhere out there, there is a human in which every Sekirei will react to. It's completely random but that human is the Sekirei's Ashikabi. Ashikabis make Sekirei stronger and it is the goal of every Sekirei to defeat all the others and live a happy life with their Ashikabi," Hibiki explained.

"Wait so you mean you guys reacted to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"And that's why you were chasing me down like an escaped convict?"

Both girls turned an interesting shade of pink. "Y-Yes," they stammered.

Naruto still didn't understand it all completely but it was at least starting to make sense. He was an Ashikabi and the two girls before him were his Sekirei. It's their dream to beat all the other 106 Sekirei and live happily ever after at his side. He had to admit, it all sounded like one big fairy tale. But with the way they were chasing him after him earlier it did seem to have some form of truth to it.

"So I'll take a wild guess that even if I were to ever get away from you guys you would just track me down again huh?" Naruto sighed.

He was taken aback by their pained and fearful expressions. "Of course we would Naruto-kun! You're our Ashikabi and as your Sekirei our place is to always be by your side!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Always?" Naruto asked.

"_Always!"_ both reiterated.

"Even if I'm in the shower? Or how about using the restroom?" Naruto grinned. He laughed at seeing them stumbling over their words as their faces turned beet red.

"I-If that is what you w-want," Hikari finally said.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush madly. He was only kidding, he hadn't planned on them actually accepting his offer. Hikari smirked as she saw the flustered look on his face. Revenge never felt so good.

"You're stuck with us Naruto-kun whether you like it or not," Hibiki said.

Naruto looked over the girls once more. He honestly couldn't say it was a bad idea. They were both stunning beauties and the way their clothes hugged their bodies left a lot up to imagination. And they were twins! Hell, this was probably one of his godfather's sick, perverted fantasies and he was the one going to live it out.

Hibiki and Hikari couldn't help but feel self-conscious under Naruto's analyzing gaze. What if he didn't like them? Or maybe he still thought it was all one big hoax and wanted nothing to do with them? There was no worst feeling for a Sekirei than to be unwanted by their Ashikabi.

"So…" Naruto began, catching their attention. 'Moment of truth…' they both thought.

"You're saying that all we have to do is beat all the other 106 Sekirei and their Ashikabis right?" His answer came in the form of a shy nod. A cheesy grin that threatened to split his face appeared on his features. "Alright then, that doesn't sound too hard!"

Both girls looked up at him so see a bright smile directed only at them. They were soon filled with joy as they realized their Ashikabi accepted them. Naruto was powerless as they both glomped him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged them back. He honestly couldn't figure out why he was scared of them in the first place. Oh yeah...the lightning.

They pulled back and he smiled at them again. "So we have Thunder, lightning, and Maelstrom huh? Maybe we were fated to meet after all," he chuckled. Both girls smiled at the reference to all their names. Their Ashikabi sure was one of a kind. They all rose to their feet and Naruto immediately noticed how they were nearly as tall as him. He had maybe a few centimeters on them. He wasn't the only one to notice.

"God you're short Naruto," Hikari said bluntly.

"Shut up! I'm not short you're just tall for girls!" It was true. Most women, well in their country at least, stopped growing around 160cm but they both stood at roughly 166cm. He was 170cm if he remembered correctly which put him at average height. And the doctor had told him that he wasn't done growing either.

"Great our Ashikabi is a total shrimp not to mention he looks like a walking chopstick," Hikari scoffed.

"Shrimp?! It's not my fault my Sekirei are giants compared to normal women! And I can't help that I have a high metabolism!"

Hibiki sighed as her sister and Ashikabi bickered back and forth. _'Is this really how we want to spend the rest of our lives?'_ she asked herself. She smiled when they stopped arguing and turned their back to each other and crossed their arms in a childish manner. Naruto was frowning while Hikari looked as if she were trying to keep a blush down but failing miserably. _'Wouldn't have it any other way,'_

* * *

"Welcome to Casa de Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed as he unlocked the door to his home. "I got to warn you, it's not much, but it's home none the less," he said stepping inside. The girls followed closely behind. There was a short hallway before it opened up into the living room. On their right there was a small kitchen with large sliding glass door that lead to a small patio in the back. On their left there was a small black leather couch with accompanying love seat. A large flat screen television hung on the wall in front of the couch and underneath there was a black gaming system resting on top of a stand alongside a cable box. There was a door to the left of the television which they assumed led to the bedroom.

It was around 11:00 by now and Hibiki and Hikari had insisted (more like demanded) that they live with him. They were serious about _always_ being at his side. "Well you guys can just make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower."

With that said, Naruto slipped into the bedroom and kicked off his shoes. He tossed his jacket to a corner of the room before walking over to his dresser and withdrawing a fresh pair of boxers. He disappeared into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water echoed throughout the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hibiki and Hikari were exploring their new home. "Well it's clean, I'll give him that. But it could still use a womanly touch," Hibiki said as she inspected the living room.

"Yeah I totally expected this place to be a pigsty," Hikari said going through the cabinets. She was shocked to see them all filled with one product. "No wonder he's so damn scrawny! All he eats is instant ramen!"

"You're kidding right?" Hibiki deadpanned. Hikari opened every cabinet to reveal nothing but hundreds of cups of miso and chicken flavored ramen. "Oh yeah there are gonna be some changes around here starting with the food supply," Hibiki said. She'd be damned if she was going to eat nothing but ramen every day.

A small yawn escaped her lips which quickly passed on to her sister. "Wow I'm beat. Time to hit the sack," she said stretching out her body. "I couldn't agree with you more.

* * *

The shower was shut off and the sound of running water ceased. Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror to see his all his hair matted down on to his head, making him frown. It always got like this when he shampooed it and wouldn't return to its normal spiky sheen for quite some time. He tried in vain to blow his bangs out his eyes but was met with heavy resistance.

He left out a heavy sigh before giving up and slipping on some boxers and a pair of black shorts. He made sure to toss his towels in the basket he kept in the linen closet before exiting the bathroom. What he saw when he entered his bedroom caught him completely off guard and it took all his willpower to stifle a nosebleed. On his bed, Hibiki and Hikari were sitting crossed-legged and were engaged in a conversation. It looked seemingly harmless except for the fact that they only wore their undergarments.

Naruto couldn't help the intense blush that spread across his face as he saw the pink and violet lace material hug their supple skin and his eyes involuntarily followed the contours of their lithe bodies. He was so busy staring that he didn't realize that they had stopped talking and were staring back at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikari snapped, breaking his trance.

"Uh n-nothing I w-was j-just…" Hibiki giggled as the flustered blonde's sentences started running together. "W-What are you guys d-doing?" Naruto stammered after finally finding his voice.

"Getting ready for bed of course," Hikari said as if it were nothing.

"B-But's that's my bed…"

"Yeah so?" Hibiki said.

Naruto was shocked but then again he had yet to figure out the sleeping arrangements yet. He mentally pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the many pillows. Both girls expected him to lie in bed but were confused to see him making his way over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikari asked.

"I haven't really figured out how we're doing sleeping arrangements so tonight you guys can have the bed and I'll take the couch" Naruto replied.

She opened her mouth to protest but he was gone and the door closed behind him before any words came out. Hikari growled as she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the door.

"What are you doing?" she heard her sister ask.

"What do you think, I'm going to get his scrawny ass!"

"Hikari calm down. He just needs time to adjust. This is all very new to for all of us. You've already scared him half to death twice already so give him some space for now," Hibiki said as she crawled into bed. "Now come to bed and we'll figure this all out tomorrow," she said patting the empty space next to her.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Hikari sighed in defeat as she let go of the knob and crawled into bed with her sister. The truth was that she got very cold at night and Naruto had this natural warmth to him. She wanted to bask in it all night but figured her sister was right. She did give him quite the scare earlier. Even after her apologizing and him forgiving her, she still felt a little guilty. _'I'll find a way to make it up to him,'_ she thought to herself before letting herself drift off.

* * *

Naruto walked over to the hallway closet by the front door and pulled out a large red blanket. He could've sworn he heard the doorknob to the bedroom door jingle but chocked it up to his sleepiness.

He tossed his pillow onto the couch and flopped down on top of it. He situated the cover over his body and made the best effort to make himself comfortable. Never in a million years would he think he'd be giving up his own bed to a girl, two nonetheless! In just one day, his life had changed beyond all comprehension.

He was now wrapped up in some crazy game where 108 babes were going to fight each other and two of them were sleeping in his bed. Not only that but they'd pledged to remain at his side at his side _forever_. He found it strange considering they'd just met. But he could sense the sincerity in their words. It made him feel special. He had never received this kind of attention from a girl.

Hell, today he got his first kiss and it was amazing. He had no idea kissing would be so hot and…passionate. His face began to heat up when thoughts and images of the girls in the next room over began to invade his mind, more specifically ones of the sight he had seen not five minutes ago. _'If only I could just…No! Bad Naruto! Jeez I'm becoming more and more like Jiraiya!'_ Naruto screamed at himself as he forced and all sensual thoughts out of his mind.

If there was one thing that he feared it was becoming like his godfather. His mother and godmother despised his perverted nature with a _passion_. There was no telling what they would do to him if he ended up the same way. Just because there were two very, very, _very _sexy girls staying with him and pledged to always be by side didn't mean it would lead to _that. _

But that didn't mean he couldn't get to know them better right? Forever sure was a long time after all. Who knows, maybe one day they just might end up becoming- _'Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Naruto! One thing at a time! I should try getting to know them better first,'_ With that, Naruto let his fatigue overcome him and slipped out of the world of the living and into that of his greatest fantasies.

* * *

Naruto awoke early the next morning feeling something tickle his nose and had to stifle a sneeze. "Funny…I don't remember this blanket being so heavy…" he attempted to readjust said blanket but he then noticed the new weight on his chest. He shakily looked down to see nothing but a mass of black hair. Lying on top of him was none other than Hikari, her head resting on his chest.

She had her arms wrapped underneath his and her hands were grasping onto his shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. Naruto was even more surprised to find his hands resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer as well. His face reddened instantaneously and it felt as if he were sitting mere inches away from a roasting fire.

He was panicking as he tried desperately to search the confines of his minds as to how he ended up in the situation. He was really hoping he was dreaming and that the girls would wake him shortly. But feeling her soft skin beneath his finger, he couldn't resist the urge to caress her softly. A soft moan escaped Hikari's lips and she began to stir.

Naruto went rigid and his whole body went white and Hikari slowly awakened. She let out a cute yawn and drowsily looked up at Naruto, who was trying his best not to stared down as her exposed cleavage. It took her a second to finally recognize it was him. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone, seeing him stare down at her.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked, face void of all color. He had yet to remove his hands from her back.

"Trying to sleep, now stop moving so much," She replied nonchalantly and laid her head back on his chest.

"Uh Hikari?"

"What Chopstick?" Came her annoyed voice again.

"Why are you here?"

She raised her head to look at him again and saw the confusion written all over her face. It was only now that she noticed just how close they were. She was pulling herself into his body, meshing them together. She could feel the firm muscles of his abdomen pressed against her own stomach. There was something about the way his strong arms were holding her body firmly against his own that made her body temperature rise. His soft blue eyes were staring down into her own hazel ones. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt his fingers slowly stroking her back.

"I-I get c-cold at night a-and you're warm s-so I figured…" Hikari stammered, her words trailing off. Naruto was surprised at her words. But seeing the blush spreading across her cheeks he began to chuckle lightly.

One thing Naruto learned about Hikari was she had a tendency to act like a bad girl with hardened emotions at times. But then there were the times when she got flustered and tripped over her words. Naruto found it cute when she got like this.

He more or less understood what she was trying to say. One thing he learned from his godfather was that men's bodies are naturally warmer than women's which made sense as to why she sought him out rather than her sister who was a mere foot away. But that didn't explain why she was pressed against him so intimately.

"Oh I see…" Naruto said. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation without sounding rude. The perverse side of him was beginning to awaken and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her in any sort of way. "Well…I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast," He said making to get up but found himself unable to do so. "Uh Hikari, are you going to let me up?" he asked staring down at her confusedly.

"No." came her simple reply.

"What? Why? I'm hungry!" Naruto protested.

"I don't care. I'm still tired and it's still cold so you aren't going anywhere," Hikari said sternly. Naruto tried to remove the smaller girl from his torso but found he couldn't. She was amazingly strong for her size and she had a vice-like grip on his shoulders, keeping their bodies meshed together.

"Stop moving so much!" Hikari demanded.

"Let me up!" Naruto cried.

"I said no!"

Naruto struggled vainly in an attempt to escape the Sekirei's clutches. Hikari grew tired of his constant squirming and release a current of electricity into his body. Naruto felt his body twitch wildly for a moment and then everything went limp. He couldn't feel anything below his shoulders. He looked down in horror. "I can't move!"

"I know not try not to be too loud," She said putting her head back down and snuggled against him even more. He heard her light snores mere moments later. He sighed in defeat. He looked over to a clock on the wall to see it was only 7:05. He decided to go back to sleep seeing as he couldn't do anything else in his current position. Besides, it was much too early for him to be up on a Saturday. It didn't take long for Naruto to doze off himself and everything in the apartment was quiet again.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a shock, literally. His body convulsed violently as lightning raced all throughout his body. He shot up and looked around to find out what the hell just happened but only saw Hibiki and Hikari frantically running around the apartment, sparks flying from their hands.

"It's over there!" Hibiki said pointing toward the kitchen.

"Quick, get it!" Hikari shrieked.

Both were sending bolts of lightning all around the apartment, oblivious to the newly awakened blonde. Naruto himself had to dodge a few to avoid getting electrocuted again. 'What the hell are they doing?!' He thought as he cowered on the couch. He saw something small in orange flicker in and out of existence in his peripherals and saw the girls chase after it. 'Oh no!' Naruto thought, finally realizing what they were chasing.

"Hah I got you now!" Hikari exclaimed as she hovered over the small creature in the corner.

"No!" In a flash of yellow and black, Naruto was standing in front of her, obstructing her shot.

"Move it chopstick, we have a rodent problem!" She demanded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, let us take care of it!" Hibiki said.

"He's not a rodent, he's my pet," Naruto said picking up the trembling creature. In his arms he held a small orange fox. It was no bigger than a small puppy and was shaking with fear as Naruto held him. Both girls looked at him confused as the energy in their hands died out.

"You have a pet fox?" Hibiki spoke first.

"Of course."

"Why?!"

"Because he's cute…" Naruto said sheepishly. They both looked at the small animal in his arms and saw how it was staring at them with its tiny red eyes in a mix of fear and curiosity. It was cute indeed. "Girls, this little guy here is Kurama. Kurama, these are our new housemates Hibiki and Hikari, the S&M twins," Naruto introduced them formally.

He dropped Kurama as he dodged a fist from a seething Hikari. "I was only kidding!" Naruto screamed as he ran around the living room to escape being electrocuted once again. Meanwhile, Hibiki carefully picked up the still frightened Kurama and stroked him tenderly. "Sorry about that little guy, you gave us quite the scare."

"Get your scrawny ass out here Chopstick!" Hikari roared. Hibiki turned around to see her sister banging on the door to the bedroom.

"Are you gonna shock me again?" Naruto's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"You god damn right I am!"

"In that case I think I'll stay in here awhile," he replied.

Hikari growled and was just about to blow the door away when her sister's voice reached her ears. "You can't just start breaking things around the apartment when you get angry Hikari. Don't want us to get kicked out?"

Hikari let out a frustrated growl and kicked the door one last time before flopping down on the couch and began watching television. Her prey had to show his face again at some point and when he did, his ass was grass.

* * *

And yet another chapter comes to a close. I really have no idea how far this story will progress before it's time for me to leave. My inspiration for it is at an all time high (to the point where I spend most of my time writing) and I plan on just upload chapters as soon as I finish them. anyway let me know what you guys think. I might have a new chapter up by Sunday hopefully.


	3. Taming Lighning

In response to everyone's disliking of Naruto's actions regarding the twins, let see if I can paint a picture. This Naruto is a regular human. No chakra, no shadow clones, and no rasengan. Plain-old human like the rest of us. So of course when he sees a person controlling the elements (for the very first time i might add), he isn't going to walk right up to them and say "I'm not afraid of you, I'll kick your ass!" like canon Naruto would. I'm willing to bet neither of you would either. Maybe it's just me, but I'd be pretty damn terrified if Sasuke showed up at my front door holding a Chidori.

So I deeply apologize for not writing Naruto as his canon self. I thought I was supposed to be writing fanfiction.

And to answer the most asked question of them all: I'm not sure at this point if Naruto will get more Sekirei. I'm not really into the idea of writing a harem. At the most, He'll get one more (And that's **IF** I decide to give him another). Minato will have all of his normal ones for sure.

Anyway, here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter III: Taming Lightning**

Naruto finally emerged from the bedroom an hour and a half later. He wore an orange sweat shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, calf-length black socks and orange low-top Converse All-stars. He saw both twins sitting in the living room, both wearing provocative clothing. They wore very short denim shorts and tight tank tops. Hibiki's was pink with the number twelve printed across her chest while Hikari's was sky blue with the number eleven printed across her chest.

Hibiki was busy playing with Kurama while Hikari was flipping through channels. But the moment she caught sight of Naruto she rushed at him with rage in his eyes. But the blonde was prepared this time. He ducked under her punch and scooped her up onto his shoulder, much to her dismay.

"Put me down Chopstick!" Hikari yelled as she thrashed about and pounded on his back. Naruto ignored her cries and instead turned to Hibiki who was looking at them both confusedly. "I'm kidnapping your sister for a few hours, we'll be back sometime later," He said before making his was over to the hallway closet and pulled out a leather jacket.

"Later Hibiki-chan!" Naruto yelled as he went out the door, making sure to grabbed Hikari's shoes as well. Hibiki only stared at the door in confusion before turning to the tiny fur ball in her lap. "Naruto-kun sure is weird isn't he?" Kurama yipped happily as she softly scratched his ears.

* * *

Naruto waited until he reached the bottom of the stairs outside his door before finally placing the angry Hikari back on the ground. She immediately punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing Chopstick?!" She yelled, attracting the attention of a few passersby.

"Ouch! You know you don't have to hit me all of the time! Anyway I'm taking you out on a date," he said bending down and slipping on her shoes on her feet.

"D-Date?" a flustered Hikari stammered, completely ignoring his actions

"That's right," Naruto said as he finished tying her shoes and stood back up. "Just you and me for the next few hours," He grinned.

"W-Why?"

"So I can get to know you better of course! What kind of Ashikabi would I be if I knew nothing about my Sekirei? Now let's get going, I figure we could start by having lunch!" Before she could protest, Naruto took her hand in his and pulled her along behind him.

They walked the streets of Tokyo, hand in hand, towards a destination known only to Naruto. Hikari was blushing madly when they'd first started out but subtly, her nerves calmed down and she actually welcomed the contact. Whenever Naruto touched her, her skin tingled and her heart raced.

'_Does it feel like this with every Ashikabi or is it just me?'_ she thought as she gazed at the blonde that was leading her along. She noticed the leather jacket slung over his shoulder. "What's the jacket for?"

Naruto looked back at her then to his shoulder with a surprised look. "Oh wow I forgot all about it!" He released her hand, much to her displeasure, and took it off his shoulder. "I brought it for you. It's beginning to get rather chilly nowadays and I wasn't sure if you had your own or not. Can't have you catching a cold can we now?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

'_He's so caring…and he looks adorable when he gets all flustered'_ Hikari thought as she watched the nervous blonde before her. Naruto opened it slightly and held it out to her. "Here try it on." Hikari slowly slid her arms into the awaiting sleeves and Naruto finished slipping it on to her shoulders. It was slightly big on her but that was to be expected.

"Perfect! Alright, let's get going. We're almost there!" Naruto said, taking her hand in his again. Naruto was glad she accepted, but for a much different reason than mentioned. Not that he didn't want her to stay warm (which she seemed to have difficulty doing apparently…), he was just tired of the looks falling on them, more specifically Hikari.

It was hard to miss her taunting figure with the clothes she was wearing. Those short shorts and tank top were drawing the gaze of many as they walked through the town, mostly lecherous in nature. He honestly wished he could've gotten her to change but he was acting on impulse and planned on surprising her. How was he supposed to know she would be wearing something like that?

Naruto sped up his walk a little, slightly pulling Hikari. He was trying to hurriedly reach his destination as soon as possible. Even though he succeeded in covering her exposed cleavage, there wasn't anything he could do about her lithe legs, which were still drawing attention. Naruto was quickly getting fed up with perverted glances being sent his Sekirei's way.

Hikari was pondering as to why Naruto sped up so suddenly. Truthfully she was actually kind of glad that he did. She had noticed as they walked that there were a lot of men looking at her lasciviously and it made her uncomfortable. She had half a mind to shock some sense into them but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene, especially in front of Naruto. She just wished he'd given her a warning so she could've change into some more appropriate attire…

Five minutes later, they appeared in front of a small food stall and Naruto pulled them inside. Upon entering, Hikari saw a counter accompanied by six stools. "Where are we Chopstick?" she asked. "Only the greatest establishment ever built! They make the best ramen ever!" Naruto replied sitting down at the counter.

"Oi Old man Teuchi!" He called out as he rang the small bell that rested on the counter multiple times. A short moment later, a girl with long brown hair appeared behind the counter. She wore a chef outfit and had a white bandanna tied in her hair.

"Why am I not surprised it's you Naruto?" She sighed but smiled nonetheless. Then she noticed the shop's other occupant. "Oh, who's your friend here?"

"Hey Ayame! This here is Hikari-chan!" Naruto said gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Nice to me you," Hikari said taking a seat beside Naruto.

"The pleasure is mine! So are you guys like on a date or something?" Ayame grinned. Hikari cheeks reddened while Naruto was impassive. "Yeah you could say that," he said in a chipper tone that made Ayame sigh.

"Leave it to you Naruto to bring a girl here for a date. Now what can I get you?" Ayame asked Hikari.

"Um…I'll have a bowl a shrimp ramen," she answered.

"Dad, the usual and one Shrimp!" Ayame yelled to the open doorway behind her.

"On it!" came a gruff voice from the back.

"You're not going to take Naruto's order?" Hikari asked confused.

"There's no need. He gets the same thing _every_ time he comes in here," She said, making the blonde chuckle. "Your food will be out shortly," Ayame said before disappearing into the back.

Both sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Naruto was busy trying to gather his thoughts. Talking to girls was not one of his strong suites. Up until now, he'd been acting on impulse and just doing whatever came to mind, but now, as he sat alone with Hikari, his mind went blank. His palms were getting sweaty and his mouth was going dry. 'Come on get a grip! All you have to do is talk to her!' he cast a sideways glance at her to see her just staring down at the counter and drawing circles with her finger. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. In the end it was Hikari who broke the silence.

"So are you friends with the owner or something?" she asked, still tracing patterns on the countertop.

"Yeah, Old man Teuchi and Ayame used to live in my old town. He made the best ramen around and last year he came out to the city to try and make a living off of it," Naruto said.

"You're not from Tokyo?"

"Nope I'm from a small town called Konoha about 40 miles from here. I came to the city to attend Tokyo University. My mom is strict when it comes to my education," Naruto chuckled.

"What's your family like?" Hikari asked, finally looking up from the counter.

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and withdrew a picture containing a young Naruto and four others. "Well first there's my mom. She's a fiery-spirited red-head. She's talkative, quick tempered, fearless, and a bit of a tomboy, but at the same time she can be calm and very loving," He said pointing to the red-hair woman.

"Then there's my little sister Tsuki. She is almost a carbon copy of my mom's younger self, only not as violent. She's very energetic, brash, and a bit of a prankster. She tends to be a rebel and used to annoy me greatly, but I still love her," he said pointing to the small blonde girl.

"This man here is my dad's mentor and my godfather. His name is Jiraiya and he the biggest pervert ever. I don't know if you've heard of them but he's the author of the critically acclaimed Icha Icha series," Naruto said pointing to the white-haired man with the cheesy grin.

"And finally there's his wife and my Godmother Tsunade. Don't let her youthful appearance fool you, she's really in her fifties and she refuses to tell anyone her secret. She's a retired doctor but runs the local clinic," Naruto said pointing to the buxom blonde standing next to his mother. He then placed the picture back in his wallet and put it back in his pocket.

But Hikari found something was off. "What about your dad?"

Naruto's body stiffened momentarily and he got this far off look in his eyes. "My dad passed away eight years ago shortly before my mom gave birth to my sister. There was an accident that caused our house to catch fire and he died getting my mom and I out safely. That's how I also got theses scars," He said gesturing to his cheeks.

"Oh…" Hikari was filled with guilt and she immediately regretted asking. She's haven't meant to bring up painful memories. She looked at Naruto to see him staring off into space with a blank expression. He just didn't look right without that warm smile off his gracing his face and she couldn't help but feel she was at fault. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't know…"

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have possibly known. I'm just happy I got to know and spend time with him before he passed. If anything I'm sad for my sister who will never know him beyond pictures or stories. That's why I do all I can for her and try to keep her happy," He said.

'_You're such a caring person Naruto…I'm really glad you're my Ashikabi,'_ Hikari thought. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. Naruto was surprised by the sudden contact but didn't show it. Instead he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. He was about to speak to her until he saw her pink cheeks and the content smile plastered on her face.

Hikari was still a mystery to him, which was one of the reasons he decided to take her out first. One minute she was brash, hot-headed, and a total tomboy, then the next she was a total girl, blushing, stammering, and being shy and what not. She was like a combination of his old friends Sakura and Hinata.

She was in girl mode at the moment and he knew it was only a matter of time before she was back to her old self again. He only hoped that Hibiki wouldn't be this much of a puzzle to figure out.

Ayame appeared again after a few minutes, expertly carrying four bowls in her arms. "Oh ho ho, I wasn't even gone ten minutes and you guys are all touchy feely! You must really like each other!" She grinned as she set the bowls on the countertop in front of them. Hikari immediately pushed off Naruto and tried her best to hide her tomato red features. _'Curse this vile woman!'_

Naruto just burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean after all, who could resist a handsome and charming guy like myself," Naruto grinned with pride as he gestured to himself. He was then brought down a few notches by a punch to the rib, courtesy of Hikari.

Ayame giggled at the couple's antics. "Oh Naruto…" She sighed before returning to the back to give them some privacy.

Hikari quietly began to eat her meal, all the while forcing down her blush. Through her peripheral, She caught glimpse of Naruto scarfing down one of the three bowls in front of him as it he hadn't eaten in days.

"Chopstick, you pig! You're not going to actually eat all that are you?!"

He turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Yesh, I'm reawy hungwy," He said with a mouth full of noodles.

"I hope you choke," she said disgusted.

"Thanks, I'll try my best!" Naruto grinned as he continued slurping down like there was no tomorrow. They ate in silence, at least until Naruto was halfway done with his second bowl. "So why don't you tell about yourself?" he asked turning to the girl next to him.

Hikari stopped eating and turned to meet his gaze. "There isn't really much to say. Hibiki and I were born in a MBI laboratory 20 years ago. Most of it's a blur but I remember her always being at my side. About two months ago after our final tuning, we were released and told to find our Ashikabi. Up until we met you, we went around trying to eliminate other un-winged Sekirei. We only succeeded in taking out five and were working on our sixth when we ran into you,"

"Wait what do you mean you guys were "tuned"?" Naruto queried.

"All Sekirei received regular adjustments to help us better control our powers," She explained. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. His eyebrow furrowed suddenly. "Ah man I just realized that you guys are older than me!" Naruto pouted. "Yeah so?" Hikari said thinking much of it. "It's only two years."

"Yeah I know but still! Now you're going to develop this superiority complex over me and I'm going to lose all my self-respect as a man!" Naruto whined.

"Chopstick, stop being ridiculous," Hikari said as she watched the blonde overreact.

"Ridiculous? I'm not some cougar like you going around and snatching up strapping young boys like myself," Naruto hysterically exclaimed, failing to notice the irate expression that spread across his Sekirei's features as sparks began to dance wildly around her fingers.

* * *

"Get back here Naruto!" Hikari roared.

Naruto laughed as he dodged yet another lightning bolt. He was running through a park with an exasperated Hikari chasing after him. She was pretty heated about him calling her an old cougar. She'd chased him out of Ichiraku's ten minutes ago and had been trying to zap him ever since.

Naruto, oddly enough, was enjoying himself. "Temper, temper Hikari-chan! You're going to have to do better than that!" he called out over his shoulder, further provoking the enraged Sekirei. She jumped high in the air and unleashed a torrent of lightning on the area below. She incinerated trees and bushes, but failed to hit her fleeing target. She growled in frustration and continued her chase.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't having so much fun anymore. One of those last strikes actually came close to hitting him. _'I think she might actually be trying to hit me!'_ Naruto sped up upon exiting the park and ran in serpentine pattern to avoid the lightning raining down on him. Hikari was running across nearby rooftops stalking her prey.

Naruto, so desperate to escape her wrath, wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going and collided headfirst with another pedestrian. Naruto lay on the ground rubbing his head and trying to stop his ears from ringing. He sat up and attempted to apologize but before words could even leave his mouth, a bolt of lightning struck him. Naruto's body twitched and jerked violently as electricity coursed throughout his body. An irate Hikari appeared shortly after and held him up in the air by his collar. "Now are you going to apologize or what?!" she spat.

"Yes mam, I'm sorry mam," Naruto cried, still twitching slightly. She not so gently discarded his body to the ground and turned to face the person he'd knocked over. "I'm really sorry about that. He was just being an idiot and- YOU!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Before her was the same buxom brunette that she and Hibiki were chasing yesterday before Naruto so rudely interrupted them. She was kneeling on the ground holding a man in her arms. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a denim jacket. Messy black hair rested atop his head. Both looked equally surprised to see her.

"You're that Sekirei that was after me!" the brunette cried out.

"You're one of those S&M girls that ran me over the other day," the man said at the time.

"I still have business to pick with you bimbo!" Hikari said.

"Yes, I have found my Ashikabi so I'll fight you now. I'm No. 88 Musubi and I accept your challenge!" the brunette said taking a fighting stance.

"Musubi wait!" the man cried out.

"Too late for that! Take this!" Hikari yelled but before she could do anything a pair of arms encircled her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Oh no you don't!"

"Damn it Naruto put me down!" Hikari roared as she struggled to break free, but the blonde's grip held strong. "No can do Hikari-chan. You're my responsibility now and you can't go around hurting people!" Naruto grunted after she elbowed him.

"No you idiot, she's a Sekirei!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see the other girl looking at them strangely. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the man with her.

"Minato?!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto?!" the man said equally surprised.

"You have a Sekirei?!" Naruto asked.

"Uh yeah. Musubi-san here is my Sekirei. Wait, how do you know about them?" Minato asked confusedly.

"Hikari-chan here is my Sekirei! I have two actually, it was package deal!" Naruto replied as he set down the girl in his arms after making sure she was completely calm.

"You mean those crazy S&M twins are your Sekirei?" Minato said horrified.

"What was that?!" Hikari screeched. She made to rush him but once again found herself in Naruto's arms, pulled tightly against his body.

"Heh yeah. I know they look scary, but they're harmless. I've seen fiercer kittens," Naruto grinned.

"I'll show you harmless…" Hikari grumbled, arms crossed across her ample chest.

"Oh don't mind her, she's still grouchy about my teasing her earlier," Naruto said kissing the top of Hikari's head, making the girl in his arms turn pink. "So what are you doing out? Shouldn't you be studying for the entrance exam?" Naruto teased.

Minato blushed with embarrassment. Naruto had been his studying partner back in cram school. Naruto had been crushed when he found out that his scholarship only paid for his housing and that he still had to test into the university. So he went to cram school in the beginning of summer to better his chances and make sure he would pass, because only god knows what his mother would do to him if he didn't...

And that's where he met Minato. One of the main reasons Naruto had acquainted himself with the older boy was that he shared names with his father. It just so turns out he was a pretty cool guy. They stayed up a many nights together to get some last minute studying done. But in the end, Naruto aced his exam with flying colors while Minato failed miserably…again.

"Yeah, but I'm actually out looking for a new place to live. I kind of got evicted from my last place," Minato laughed nervously. Musubi turned to him and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Minato. I didn't mean to get you in trouble," She apologized.

"It's ok Musubi. I don't blame you in the slightest," He said patting her head tenderly. "What about you Naruto, what are you doing out here?" he asked the blonde.

"Nothing much really. Hikari-chan kidnapped me and forced me on a date. It was going great until she went all Raiden-sama on me! She doesn't like my jokes! Can you believe that?!" Naruto whispered the last part with a horrified expression. Musubi giggled while Hikari scoffed at him. "That's because you're not funny!" She said causing him to let out an extremely exaggerated gasp. "And you're the one who kidnapped me!"

"Did I mention she's a chronic liar?" Naruto whispered to Minato, earning him a punch to the ribs.

"Ouch! Why can't you be more like your Musubi-san? She actually seems nice!" Naruto cringed.

"Why can't you be more like Minato-san? He doesn't seem to act like an idiot!" Hikari retorted with crossed arms.

"Touché…"

Minato watched on in bewilderment while Musubi giggled at their antics. "Naruto-san is funny."

"At least someone seems to think so…" he grumbled.

"Hn" Hikari grunted.

'_They're like an old married couple…' _Minato thought to himself. "Well it was nice seeing you again Naruto and it was a pleasure to meet you Hikari-san, but we really must get going."

"Oh that reminds me!" Naruto said suddenly. "You should try this place called Izumo Inn. I visited there back when I first came to Tokyo and the land lady seems nice. Heck, I'd live there myself but I preferred to live alone."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to stop by. Come on Musubi, let's go," Minato said turning and walking away. "Goodbye Naruto-san, Hikari-san! It was nice meeting you!" Musubi said in a bubbly tone before turning to follow her Ashikabi.

Naruto and Hikari silently watched the two retreating figures for a short moment. Then Naruto grabbed Hikari by the hand again. "Come on you, we still got some time to burn," he grinned.

* * *

"You didn't?!" Hikari exclaimed staring at the blonde boy in utter bewilderment.

"Yep, got me detention for a whole month," Naruto grinned proudly.

They had backtracked to the park Naruto had fled through and were now sitting atop hill beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Naruto had spent the last hour telling Hikari stories of his childhood and various escapades from high school. He had just told her about the time he and his friend Kiba had dyed the school's water supply red and set off the fire alarm during a pep rally. They'd even gone as far as to lock the gymnasium doors to prevent anyone from exiting the gym.

"You're nothing short of a criminal mastermind Naruto. And how the hell did you not get expelled?!" Hikari asked.

Naruto only shrugged. "It took careful planning and a lot of patience. After all we had to rig the alarm to go off remotely while we were at the pep rally to prevent any suspicion. And don't get me started on how long it took to dye all the water! But in the end it worked out all right. The only reason I got caught is because the principal threatened to cancel the Spring Formal unless someone confessed so I took the fall. He didn't have any solid evidence on me so I only got a month of detention."

"But didn't your classmates hate you for it?" Hikari queried.

"Nope, no one suspected me since most people saw me in the gym. It's kind of hard not to get noticed when you're the only one wearing orange in a gym full of green and red," He chuckled. "I just told everyone I took wrap so that the formal didn't get cancelled."

Hikari shook her head in disbelief at him. "I hope that dance was worth all that."

Naruto shrugged again. "Wouldn't know, I didn't go."

"What?! You did all that and didn't even go to the dance?!" Hikari yelled jumping to her feet and staring down at him in shock. Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear as if he were cleaning it out. "Jeez Hikari-chan, could you be any louder?"

"Naruto why didn't you go?"

"Couldn't find a date so I took my sister out that night. We got some dinner, saw a movie, and I got her some new toys. It was a rather enjoyable night actually," He said nonchalantly as he stared at the setting sun.

Hikari on stared at him in confusion at his carefree attitude about the situation. But he spoke again before she could voice her concerns. "Besides, the girls were supposed to ask the guys and I didn't exactly have girls throwing themselves at me. And it was just a high school dance back in 10th grade. I'd rather make my sister happy for a lifetime than some girl for one night."

"Wait, you're not…you know…"batting for the other team" are you?" Hikari asked hesitantly. Naruto gave her a confused blank stare before finally understanding what she was getting at. His expression went to horrified and he nearly choked.

"God no! I just didnt think any girls liked me. Well there was one but she moved away and I haven't seen her since. That and my mother thought of all girls my age as hussies and didn't really approve of my interaction with them. And she was always down my throat about keeping up my studies so it's not like I really had a time for a girlfriend. But like I said, it was just high school. Most people break up soon after they graduate anyway," He explained as leaned back against the tree.

"Oh I see…" Hikari nodded in understanding. Naruto then looked her way and grinned. "Besides, it all worked out since I have you and Hibiki-chan now," he said reaching up and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into his lap. He chuckled as her face went pink with embarrassment. "You're too cute when you blush Hikari-chan," he laughed.

Tons of thoughts were going through Hikari's head as she tried to compose herself. _'I hate it when he catches me off guard like that, yet I also like it…He's all goofy and being an idiot one minute and then all sweet and flirty the next! And what's worse is the fluttery feeling I get in my stomach when he looks at me and my skin heats up from his touch. Hell, my heart races from just being around him!'_ She thought. She cast a sidelong glance at Naruto and felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. '_Wait this couldn't possibly be…could it?'_

Meanwhile, Naruto was having similar thoughts. _'Wow…Hikari-chan sure is beautiful when she isn't angry or throwing lightning bolts at me. But I guess I brought that upon myself. I really like being around her. I get this weird feeling in my chest that I can't really explain. I'm not sure what it is, but I really like it. I wonder if Hibiki-chan is the same way…'_

The two sat silently for a few minutes, never breaking their embrace. They sat watching as the sun slowly vanished beyond the horizon, letting darkness spread across the land. Naruto could've stay at all night like this with her but unfortunately, she wasn't the only new girl in his life and he couldn't give one more attention than the other. "Hikari-chan…" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"We should head home now. Hibiki-chan might be worried," he told her. She lifted her head from his chest and let out a small yawn, which Naruto found adorable. She wouldn't argue seeing as she was rather tired. She rose to her feet with Naruto shortly following behind her. He let out a big yawn as he stretched out his limbs. "Alright, let's get going," He smiled.

"Hey Naruto…" Hikari said.

"Yeah?" he responded turning to face her. He was catch off guard as her hands came to rest on his chest and her lips came up to meet his in a soft kiss. His eyes widenend as he saw the normally hot-headed girl pressing her lips against his with a small blush spreading across her cheeks. But what really surprised him were the wings of light that sprouted from her back, throwing back the darkness. But the shock wore off as he slowly brought his hands up to rest on her hips and began kissing her back. The first time they'd kissed it had been awkward and rough, but this time was soft and passionate. He could taste the ramen she'd eaten early on her lips and it made him want to kiss her more hungrily. But before he could deepen the kiss, she broke the contact.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I-I don't know…I j-just wanted to…" Hikari stammered, face scorching as the red tint in her cheeks deepened.

Naruto grinned at her acting all girly again. "Do you do this with everyone or just me?"

"Idiot…" She grumbled. _'But you're my idiot,'_

Naruto chuckled as he took her hand in his again, intertwining their fingers. "Come on Hikari-chan, let's go home," he smiled at her. She graciously accepted the contant and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Naruto was oblivious to the smile plastered across her face. _'Maybe spending forever with Naruto won't be so bad…'_

* * *

Well that brings this chapter to a close. This one was mostly focused on Hikari. Before anyone starts griping at me about her being toom mean or OOC, let me try to explain. Based on the short occurrences she appeared on the show I feel i got a good feel for her personality. Hell they beat on Seo for the little things he does wrong, so how would she react to Naruto's teasing? I would consider her to act much like Sakura when she's angry.

And I don't really know what they're like off screen so I just went with what I thought was right. I mean she can't be rash and impulsive **ALL**the time can she? And Naruto isn't a bum like Seo so she see's him different. But what it all comes down too is the fact that it's fanfiction and I'm doing the best I can. You either like it or not, either way I'm still writing it.

Anyways, Hibiki's turn will come up soon as will the call from Minaka (I haven't forgotten). Since everyone has started school I'm at home by myself and the only thing entertaining to do is play Storm Genertations and write so I'll probably have the next chapter out by Wednesday. I'm kind of just making this up as I go so bare with me.

Til next time!


	4. Minor Concerns

True to my word, I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter IV: Minor Concerns**

Naruto and Hikari arrived at his home a few minutes later. As soon as they entered, they were met by an excited Kurama who happily pranced around their ankles. "Hey there little guy!" Naruto said picking up the tiny ball of energy. Kurama yipped as he snuggled into his owner's hands.

"Of all the pets you could have, why a fox?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know really. I found him when I was twelve. He was hurt really badly so I took care of him. He's so small that I didn't feel comfortable releasing him back into the wild so I begged my mom to let me keep him. It took some serious convincing on my part but in the end she let me keep him. And he's been with me ever since," Naruto explained as he scratched Kurama's ears.

"Wait, you mean to tell me he hasn't grown at all in these years?" She asked looking at the small fox in surprise.

"Nope! It's really weird though. I took him to a vet and he was just as confused as I was, he told me Kurama probably wouldn't get much bigger than he is now. But that's fine by me. It makes him an ideal house pet!" Naruto smiled stepping into the living room.

He scanned the room looking for his other houseguest but she was nowhere in sight. He was beginning to worry until he heard the faint noise of running water coming from beyond the closed bedroom door. _'She's just in the shower,'_ He sighed in relief. He felt his throat going dry and strode over to the kitchen, but when he enter a daunting feeling overcame him. _'Something's not right…'_

Naruto opened the refrigerator and his breath caught in his throat._ 'Low-fat yogurt, sweet tea, fruit, bottles of water, and organic milk?! What the hell is this?!'_ Naruto was confused. All of his juices, snacks, and other goodies were nowhere in sight. He closed the fridge and hurriedly moved onto the pantry._ 'No! Where the hell are all my Pop Tarts, cookies, and chips?! Even my cereal is gone!'_ He thought as saw it was filled with boxes of food that were printed with obscenities such as _Whole Grain_, _Low Fat_, and _Healthy_.

Naruto slammed he pantry in frustration. Then a daunting thought came to him as he turned towards the cabinets. _'No…please no….For the love of god please let it still be there!'_ He approached the cabinets and opened them slowly. He nearly died of a heart attack. No longer were they filled to the brim with ramen. No longer did he have a near endless supply of the most delicious food in the world. "What the hell is going on here?" a horrified Naruto exclaimed.

Hikari walked into the kitchen and peered into the cabinets. "Hey there's actually real food in there now!"

Naruto turned to her, horrified expression still etched onto his features. "Real food my ass! All my ramen is gone!"

"No, there's some there," Hikari giggled as she pointed out the five lone packages of Instant ramen sitting on the shelf.

"Oh you guys are back," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Hibiki standing in the bedroom doorway. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts and was drying her hair with a white towel.

"Hibiki-chan, what is this?!" Naruto yelled pointing to the ramen-less cabinets. Hibiki walked into the kitchen and stood next to him to see what he was talking about. "What is what Naruto-kun?"

"This!" he said pointing to the various boxes and cans of food that clearly weren't ramen.

"Food Naruto-kun," She answered simply.

"What happened to my food supply?!"

"Naruto-kun, ramen and junk food is _not_ a food supply."

"It is for me! Now what am I gonna eat?" Naruto whinnied.

"Normal food like the rest of us. Seeing as you lack the aptitude to cook anything other than instant ramen I'm taking over in the kitchen. We're going to eat proper food. Some change in your diet will do you some good," Hibiki told him.

"I don't like change!" the blonde whined.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world Naruto-kun

"But-"

"No buts! Now go bathe yourself and dinner will be ready shortly," She scolded. Naruto's shoulders slouched as he sighed in defeat. He pouted the whole way to the bedroom.

"Wow who died and made you mom?" Hikari smirked.

"Shut up! Now get out, you're in the way," Hibiki said pulling out a pot from underneath the counter.

* * *

"Can't believe this…" Naruto grumbled as he washed himself. First they had done away with his precious food supply and now they were acting like his mother. _'Why the hell am I even in here?! I'm a man now and I can take a shower whenever I please!'_

'_Because they'll shock you to death…'_ his conscious told him.

'_Oh yeah…They're lucky they're so cute…' _

'_Why are you so upset? You've prepared for this,'_ his conscious told him.

'_Oh my god that's right! My secret stash!'_

Naruto, being the ramen enthusiast he is, had set aside a special stash of ramen aside for emergencies. Though this wasn't an earthquake, hurricane, or giant monster attacking the city, It very much qualified as an emergency to him.

Naruto turned off the water and threw back the shower curtain grinning like a madman. He snatched a towel of the rack and wrapped it around himself before stepping out. He frowned when he saw looked in the mirror and saw his hair all clumped together. He shook his head, flinging away any water trapped within his blonde locks.

Finding his hair to be in satisfactory condition, he slipped on a clean pair of boxers and his normal sleeping clothes. He stepped out the bathroom and let out a yawn. He decided against his previous choice of going to sit in the living room and instead flopped down on his bed. The bedroom door was open and he could hear the girls talking and the television was on.

_'Wow who would've thought something like this would ever happen, and to me no less! I was supposed to come to Tokyo, go to school, get my degree, find a nice job and hopefully settle down with a nice girl and start a family. But instead I'm wrapped up in some weird game where 108 girl are out to destroy each other in a hectic battle royale. Am I sure this isn't a dream'_ He pinched himself. He could still here the girls chatting in the other room._ 'Nope definitely not a dream.'_

He heard the light pitter patter of feet and scratching noises. He moved his head to the side and Kurama flew past, sliding to a stop in from of him. The little fox was shuffling from side to side as if he wanted to fight. "What do you think of all this boy?" Naruto asked him.

The fox yipped and attacked one of Naruto's bangs. The blonde sighed as he began play fighting the small animal with his hands. "This all just seems surreal…" he said to no one in particular. Kurama slipped through his defenses and jumped on his head. Naruto chuckled as he felt his tiny paws assaulting his scalp. "Guess we'll just have to make the best of this won't we boy?" He heard the fox's merry yip above him.

Naruto continued to lay there while Kurama played in his hair. He had a lot on hind about the supposed Sekirei plan. His head was filled with questions that he had no answers to. 'Maybe the girls will know,'

Naruto suddenly heard a rapid series of footsteps coming his way. He had no time to react as a new weight plopped down on his back, sending a startled Kurama flying across the bed. Naruto grunted as he felt his back pop.

"Dinner's ready!" Hikari said merrily from her position on his back.

"Oh my back…" Naruto groaned into the covers.

"Ah put a sock in it! You'll be fine. Now come on, Hibiki said we're not eating until everyone is at the table," Hikari said sliding off of him.

Naruto ungracefully rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his feet to the floor. He stood up and stretched his body. He grunted when his back popped again.

"You look like an old man," Hikari laughed at him.

"Oh I'll show you old!" Without warning, Naruto shot forward, picking Hikari up by her waist. He ran into the bathroom and he unceremoniously discarded her body to the floor. He as he hurriedly turned off the light, locked the door and fled. "Naruto!" Hikari's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. He ignored it and locked the bedroom door too before shooting into the living room, Kurama hot on his heels.

He ran into the kitchen and slid to a stop. He saw Hibiki standing in front of the stove, stirring the contents of a pot. "Oh hey Hibiki-chan!" He grinned.

"What did you do?" She deadpanned.

"Huh? What makes you think I did something?" He asked, an innocent smile spread across his face.

Just then an irate Hikari appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. "Naruto!" she roared again. She charged at the blonde boy who in turn ducked behind her sister.

"Help me Hibiki-chan!" Naruto cried out as he held her by the shoulders, using her as a human shield.

"Get over here you coward!" Hikari yelled. Kurama was bouncing around on the floor yipping, excited from all the energy in the room.

Hibiki had had enough. She released a current of electricity that arced outward to the room's other occupant. Hikari and Naruto were immediately quiet and Kurama drunkenly stumbled across the floor, his fur sticking up on end. All was silent except for the television in the background. "What is going on here? You two are acting like children," Hibiki asked in a calm voice.

"He threw me in the bathroom and locked the door!" Hikari said. Hibiki struggled to keep a serious expression as she looked at her twin's flustered face. Naruto on the other hand was snickering openly.

"Well maybe that'll teach you not to go around jumping on people!" He laughed.

"I was just telling you dinner was ready!"

"There are much better ways than that you know!"

Both were silenced by another current on electricity racing through their bodies. Hibiki had stopped another argument before it even began. "I swear, you two…" she sighed. She had a childish Ashikabi and an equally childish sister. "Wash your hands and go sit at the table."

Both complied wordlessly as Hibiki set the table. For dinner she had made beef curry and rice. Naruto sat at the table and his eyes widened as he saw the proportions on each plate. _'This is damn near a mini mountain! Not that I'm complaining or anything but can they really eat this much?'_ Just as he was about to voice his concern, his godfather's voice rang in his head. _"Naruto remember this. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, __**ever**__ talk about a woman's weight. That includes questioning what she eats."_ The blonde remained silent.

Soon after, the twins joined him at the table. "Itadakimasu!" they all chorused before eating. Naruto dug into his food with gusto and Hikari looked at him in disgust. "See I told you! He just inhales it!" she whispered while nudging Hibiki.

"Hey girls…" Naruto began, catching their attention. "I have a few minor concerns about this…"game" and I was hoping you guys could help me out…"

"We'll try our best Naruto-kun," Hibiki assured him.

"Well firstly, how long does the Sekirei Plan last?" Naruto queried.

"It depends, there's no set time limit. It'll go on until there's only one Ashikabi left," Hikari answered.

"So we have to defeat 106 other Ashikabi?"

"No not exactly," Hibiki said. "There's no set limit to the number of Sekirei an Ashikabi can have so there's no telling."

"So It's possible for me to get more Sekirei?"

"Well It's possible…" Hikari began. "But you don't _need _any more Sekirei do you Naruto-kun?" Hibiki finished. Both of them were smiling way too innocently and Naruto could feel the anger rolling off them in waves. It sent a chill down his spine.

"N-No of c-course not! You guys are the only Sekirei I'll ever need!" Naruto answered nervously. "I-I was just asking in case another Sekirei reacted to me or something…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that happening Naruto-kun," Hibiki smiled.

"We'll kill her if she ever gets too close to you," Hikari said sweetly.

Another chill crept down Naruto's spine. He had a good feeling that they weren't bluffing either. Which brings him to his next question. "Well what happens to a Sekirei that loses?"

"A Sekirei that loses is never allowed to see their Ashikabi again…" Hikari said, her voice barely above a whisper. Naruto stiffened at her words. 'Never allowed…to see again…' her voiced echoed in his head as thought of losing them circulated in his mind. "S-So if either of you die…" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Hibiki could see the discomfort on his face. "Yes Naruto-kun, but that's not the only way for a Sekirei to lose," Naruto's eyes grew wide and his gaze snapped to her. She put her chopsticks down and turned her back towards him. She pulled her hair to the side to reveal an orange tattoo of what Naruto guessed to be a bird hovering over the yin and yang symbol at the base of her neck. "This is the Sekirei crest. It is proof of a Sekirei's commitment and loyalty to their Ashikabi. If a Sekirei's Crest disappears, it means that the Sekirei has been defeated and they are no longer allowed to participate in the Sekirei Plan and are not allowed to be with their Ashikabi anymore," She explained.

"There are two ways for that to happen," Hikari said. "The first is to cause a lot of damage to the Sekirei. After a certain amount of damage is taken, the crest will disappear and they become immobile. The other way is if another Sekirei were to touch their crest and recite their Norito."

"Norito?" Naruto queried.

"It's like this: A Sekirei can gain special power from their Ashikabi by the exchanging of DNA. The easiest way is through saliva by way of a kiss. When that happens, they can use this power by reciting a special prayer unique to each Sekirei. Hibiki and I's is special since we have to use it together," Hikari explained.

"I see…" Naruto said, taking in the new information. That left him with one final question. "Is there any way out of the game? I mean can't we just leave the city and go somewhere far away?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible Naruto-kun. MBI keeps tags on all the Sekirei and would put a stop to any escape attempt. That's why they have the Disciplinary Squad," Hibiki said.

"Disciplinary Squad?"

"They're a group of Sekirei who are essentially MBI's hounds. They don't actively participate in the game much. Their purpose is to hunt down anyone who opposes or tries to escape the Sekirei plan."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It wasn't like he actually planed on leaving the city, seeing as the only funds he had were enough to keep him living steadily and he wouldn't even know where to go. "So…the only thing we can do is try to be the last one's standing and win the game?"

"That's right! We'll kick every other Sekirei's ass out there until we're the only ones left!" Hikari proclaimed with a fist pump.

"Damn right we will!" Hibiki affirmed.

Naruto smiled at their confidence. He was having doubts earlier about the whole ordeal and wasn't entirely sure if they would be able to pull it off. But is Sekirei believed in themselves and as their Ashikabi it was only right that he do the same. "Don't forget about me; we're all in this together!" He grinned. Kurama yipped happily.

* * *

"Well I think I'll turn in now," an exhausted Naruto yawned as he stood up from his position between Hibiki and Hikari, causing both of them to awaken. After dinner, they'd all piled together on the couch and watched a movie. Hibiki had fallen asleep on his shoulder about halfway through while Hikari struggled to fight off sleep towards the end. Hibiki groggily watched as Naruto walked into the bedroom. Hikari flew in shortly after him.

"Oh Hikari-chan, what can I-" His voice was cut off and she heard grunting accompanied by shuffling sounds, almost as if someone were wrestling. This continued for another thirty seconds or so until there was a brief flash in the room. After that all was quiet.

"Hibiki-chan, help me!" Naruto's voice broke through the silence. Sighing, Hibiki pushed herself to her feet and walked over the bedroom door. She stopped when she got to the doorway. She saw a distressed Naruto sprawled out on the bed and a panting Hikari sitting on his chest.

"Uh…what's going on?" she queried.

"She just wants me for my body!" Naruto exclaimed

"I told you you're staying in here tonight! I don't feel like having to seek you out again!" a flustered and red-faced Hikari explained.

"What don't you just get up Naruto-kun?" Hibiki giggled.

"She zapped me and now I can't move!" Naruto cried out.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have resisted! Hibiki watch him while I take a shower and make sure he doesn't leave." With that Hikari crawled off the bed and stepped into the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard shortly after.

"Hurry Hibiki-chan, you gotta help me before she comes back!" Naruto said in a hushed voiced. His other Sekirei calmly walked over to the bed and expected her to come to his rescue. But instead, she flopped down on the bed right next to him, much to his shock an confusion. "Not you too?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm too tired to do anything. Besides, you have to admit, you _are _pretty warm," She said snuggling into his side. It didn't take much time before she was asleep again and here light snores filled the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Naruto groaned.

* * *

It was nearly 3:00am when a half-sleep Naruto stumbled out of the bedroom. He drunkenly staggered over into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from one of the cabinets. He then opened the refrigerator and filled the glass to the brim with water. He downed it all in one gulp and quietly set the glass down in the sink. With his cotton mouth finally cured, he could go back to sleep.

He was making his way back to the room when he saw his phone light up on the bar. He made his way over and picked it up to see he had 44 missed calls. "Geez someone really wants to get a hold of me…" he grumbled. As if on cue, his phone buzzed to life in his hand. He was so startled that he nearly dropped it. He looked at the screen to see he was getting a call from an unknown number. He slid his thumb across the screen to answer and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello…" he slurred.

But instead of a voice answering him, the television in the living room snapped on and a white-haired man in dressed in an all white suit and cape appeared on the screen. "WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU!" the man roared.

Naruto didn't respond. He only stared at the screen like a deer caught in headlights and let his phone drop from his hand. Seeing his reaction, the man calmed down and recomposed himself before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiroto Minaka and I am the Chairman and Founder of MBI. Young man, I've called you _multiple times_ today to inform you have me that you have become part of a legendary tale that is bound to reshape the world as we know it! You are now a player in a game I like to call the-"

"Sekirei plan." Naruto interrupted.

Minaka stared at him in shock. "Er yes. The rules are quite simple. You see-"

"There are 108 Sekirei who must find a special person called an a Ashikabi. Then they must all fight each other until there is only one left," Naruto monotonously.

"Well did you know that-"

"Yeah, yeah the whole thing is top secret and what not and if I tell anyone then you'll come after me yadda, yadda, yadda. Look I know all about it, my Sekirei told me everything. Now can I go now? Hikari-chan will kill me if I'm not back soon," Naruto interrupted once again.

Minaka only stared at the boy before him, shock etched onto his features. But his expression of shock quickly shifted to one of amusement. "I like you Naruto Namikaze. You've got spunk! I hope that you don't disappoint me in the bright future to come my boy!" And with that, the screen went black.

"Naruto…" he heard Hikari moan his name from the bedroom.

He let out a tired sigh as he picked his phone up and placed it back on the charger. "No more spicy food before bed…" he mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the room.

* * *

A few days passed and life began to settle down again. School had started up and Naruto spent his mornings and most of his afternoons in class, and he loathed every minute of it. It wasn't that the material was difficult, seeing as he had the natural ability so soak up knowledge like a sponge. It was just very boring. He had way too much energy to just sit around in a classroom for eight hours.

But it was all it was all worth it to see Hibiki and Hikari at the end of the day. Each day after class let out, they, along with Kurama, would meet up with him and they'd all walk home together. And today was no different. Like usual, Naruto stepped out of the main building of the university to see Hibiki and Hikari sitting on a nearby bench, dressed in their work clothes. Hibiki was playing with Kurama, who was nestled in her lap, while Hikari glared at the male passersby that kept staring at them.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. It made him think of all the times one of his male peers commented on how lucky he was to score not one, but _two _beautiful women. Though this didn't gain him any popularity with his female classmates, not that he cared much anyway. Hell with how possessive the twins were of him, maybe it was better that way.

Hikari was the first to spot him. She smiled widely as waved at him. Hibiki caught her movements out the corner of her eye and looked up to see him as well. She too smiled and waved to him. Kurama, like always, leapt from Hibiki's lap and sprinted towards him. Naruto waved back before bending down to scoop up the energetic fur ball prancing about his feet. "Hey girls!" He said as he approached the twins.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Hey Chopstick!"

"So how goes it?" Naruto asked as they began walking.

"Oh today work was absolutely stressful! These little brats kept trashing up the table and making a mess, which I had to clean up repeatedly!" Hikari ranted.

Naruto chuckled as he listened. He seriously didn't understand why they had jobs in the first place. They each had a MBI VIP credit card with an _unlimited _balance. But every time he asked, he always got the same answer. _"Like I said before Naruto-kun, it's not about them money, It's just a hobby. We need something to do other than just sit around and stare at four walls all day."_

"What about you Naruto-kun, how was school?" Hibiki asked.

"Eh, same old, same old. Trigonometry this, Quantum Theory that. If it wasn't for the fact that my mother would kill me I would just drop out," The blonde groaned.

"Will we ever get to meet your family Naruto-kun?" Hibiki queried.

"Yes, of course! Just as soon as I figure out a valid excuse as to why I have two pretty girls living with me," He said off-handedly, oblivious to the now pink girls' expressions.

They were passing by a construction site when a loud whistle sounded. Soon after, men began piling out of the site and scattering to the four winds. One man in particular caught Naruto's attention.

"Minato!" Naruto called out. The dark haired man turned at the call of his name and met his gaze. He stopped walking and waved at the approaching figures of Naruto and his Sekirei.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you around these parts?"

"We're on our way home; I just left school. I had no idea you were a construction worker," Naruto replied.

Minato scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah my mom cut my allowance in half so I have to do something to tide me over until the entrance exams come around again next year."

"Wait doesn't Musubi have one of those MBI cards to? She could just get anything you need. Those things have an _unlimited _balance!" Naruto queried.

Minato shook his head. "She does but I feel it's a man's responsibility to provide for himself and not have to rely on a woman for welfare."

"I know what you mean. My godfather used to say the same thing," Naruto nodded.

"Wish Naruto could be more like Minato-san…" Hikari whispered to her sister. Unfortunately for her the blonde boy heard.

"Hey, get off my case! I'm a full-time student so I don't have time for a job! Besides I have enough money and I've yet to ask you for anything!" He stuck his tongue out.

Minato laughed lightly at the blonde's antics. He was about to say something until his phone rang. But he wasn't the only one as Naruto's phone went off too. Both pulled out their cellular devices to see they'd received a text message.

"I got a text from the MBI chairman," Naruto said.

"You too?" Minato queried with a raised eyebrow.

"It must be something related to the Sekirei plan. What does it say Naruto-kun?" Hibiki asked.

Naruto pulled up the message and read it aloud. _"Attention all Ashikabi, tonight you will be presented with a golden opportunity. Located somewhere in the Botanical Gardens lies the Green Girl, a lost Sekirei searching for her Ashikabi! Will it turn out to be you? It's first come, first serve so you must hurry if you don't want to miss out!"_

"Damn that Minaka! He's just trying to stir up trouble," Hikari growled.

"Well you don't have to worry about me going, I've got enough Sekirei as is," Naruto sighed. "What about you Minato?"

The older boy had a far off look in his eyes. "I think I have to go…" he said barely above a whisper.

"What? Why do you say that?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I don't know…it's just this feeling in my gut. Maybe it has something to do with the weird dreams I've been having lately," Minato responded.

"Weird dreams?"

"Yeah, for the past few nights I've been seeing this little girl in my dreams. She was begging me for help and it look as if she were trapped in a prison of some sort," he explained.

"Uh Minato…I wouldn't tell anyone else you've been dreaming about little girls. People will get the wrong impression," Naruto said. This earned him a hard knock to the head.

"Can it Chopstick, no one asked you!" Hikari yelled.

"Then she is most likely No. 108 and she's must be reacting to you," Hibiki said.

"Reacting to me? How do you figure that?" Minato asked.

"Sekirei will always find a way to meet their Ashikabi and can even go as far as to appear in their dreams. If what you say is true, then you a probably meant to be her Ashikabi," She explained.

"Oh I see…" Minato nodded. He seemed to have a lot on his mind judging from the unfocused expression he wore.

"You're not seriously going to go through this are you?" Naruto asked.

"I have to. If she's my Sekirei then I have to help her. I can't just stand by and let her suffer," Minato said with absolute resolve.

Naruto was taken aback by his sudden seriousness. He had always known the boy to be reserved and rather insecure at time. But now he stood before him brimming with resolve. It brought a grin to his face. "Well if you're serious about this, then as your friend I can't let you go alone."

"What?" Minato and Hikari said.

"If you're serious about going in to save her then I'm coming with you. We're friends and friends help each other out in times of need," Naruto smiled.

"Wow thanks Naruto, that really means a lot," Minato said sincerely.

But before Naruto could respond, he was pulled a few away by the twins, much to his and Minato's confusion.

"Chopstick what the hell do you think you're doing?! He's an Ashikabi too! You're not supposed to help him get _more _Sekirei!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I agree Naruto-kun, this is not a wise decision. Though a friend now, Minato will be an enemy later and we'll have to face him. We shouldn't help him get stronger," Hibiki said.

Naruto merely shook his head. "You're probably right but I don't care about that." Both girls were taken aback by his response. "I understand your concern, but Minato's a friend and he's in need of help and as his friend I'm not going to sit back idly if there's a way for me to help. If you girls don't feel the same way and would rather not help, then I won't hold it against you. But as for me, I'm going with him tonight."

Hikari let out a frustrated sighed. "God you're so stubborn Naruto. But you're also a good person," Naruto smiled at her, "Don't give me that cheesy look! You're just lucky you're my Ashikabi otherwise I'd let you go alone and let you get beat senseless," She huffed.

"Thanks Hikari-chan, I really appreciate it," Naruto said before turning to his other Sekirei.

"I'll go too Naruto-kun. I pledge to be by your side now and forever," Hibiki said.

"Aww you guys are making me blush! That's it bring it in, group hug!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed the both by the waist and pulled them in close, pressing their bodies tightly against his. He was oblivious to their flustered, blushing faces as they awkwardly hugged him back.

Hikari escaped his grasp soon after and quickly recomposed herself. "Well since other Ashikabi are bound to show up as well there's a good chance fighting will break out so we should go home and change Hibiki," She said walking off

"Good Idea Hikari. We'll be back shortly Naruto-kun," Hibiki said.

"Alright just be back by seven. And would you mind taking my backpack home as well?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun," She replied taking the book back from him. She turned to walked away but stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong Hibiki-chan? Naruto asked, concern written across his features. In response, Hibiki turned back to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, much to his surprise. Wings of light appeared for a brief moment and she pulled away.

"Nothing at all, Later Naruto-kun," she said merrily before running after her sister.

Naruto stared at her retreating figured, placing two fingers on his lips where hers had just been. He still wasn't used to receiving spontaneous kisses from them. Minato approached him from behind and stood next to him. "Wow they aren't as scary as I remember them…" he said as he watching the retreating figures of Naruto's Sekirei.

A smile spread across the blonde's features. "I was thinking the exact same thing," Kurama yipped happily from his position atop Naruto's head.

* * *

Expect the next update on Friday, Saturday at the latest. Oh and I have decided to give Naruto another Sekirei, but only one. hopefully I'll be able to have him wing her before I go on Hiatus. And before anyone asks, it's not Miya, Akitsu, or one of Minato's.

Til next time!


	5. Lost Woods

Got bored so I spent most of the day (well the hours that I was actually awake) working on this so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter V: Lost Woods**

Naruto and Minato conversed amongst themselves as they sat on a bench near the Botanical Gardens. MBI had the whole area sealed off and stationed armored guards at each entrance. They'd tried explaining to them that they were Ashikabi looking for the Green Girl but they were rudely turned away. Naruto had a black eye from where a soldier hit him with the butt of his gun to prove it.

So seeing as they couldn't get in on diplomatic terms, they decided to wait for their Sekirei to arrive and bust their way in. Musubi had shown up only five minutes ago so now they only had to wait for Hikari and Hibiki to arrive. A cheerful Musubi played with an excited Kurama while the two Ashikabi conversed.

"Wait so the actual material is easy?" Minato queried.

"Yeah, it's pretty to understand. They just made the entrance exams way harder," Naruto said as he leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. His gaze shifted to the older boy next to him. "I don't see how you didn't pass Minato, you're actually pretty smart."

Minato's shoulders slouched as he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know…I mean I feel like I know it but when it comes down to taking the actual test I just…"

"Everything just seems to just leave your mind," Naruto offered.

"Y-Yeah."

Naruto sat upright. "I know what it is. You just suffer from anxiety and makes you clam up under pressure and that makes you a bad test taker. I know I used to have the same problem myself."

"Really? How did you deal with it?" Minato asked.

"Well for starters, it helps if you get a good night's rest the day before and a nice filling breakfast the morning of. You also want to try to rid yourself of any distractions. The last thing is to stay relaxed and be confident in yourself. Showing up a nervous wreck won't do you any good."

"I see…thanks Naruto, I'll be sure to remember that next time," Minato said sincerely.

"Hey what are friends for?" the blonde grinned. His gaze suddenly snapped upwards towards a building not too far down the street. "They're finally back," he said standing up and stretching out his limbs.

Minato looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto I don't see anybo-" Just then Hikari and Hibiki fell from the sky and landed next to their Ashikabi. They were dressed in their usual leather suits.

"Well it's about damn time!" Naruto said.

"Hey, you said to be back by seven, not to come back immediately," Hikari retorted. With everyone finally accounted for, they all began walking towards entrance to the Gardens.

Minato cast a curious glance in the younger boy's direction. "Naruto how did you do that?"

"Do what?" the blonde queried.

"You knew they were here before they even got here."

"I don't know, I can just sense when they're nearby," Naruto shrugged. "You can't do that with Musubi-san?"

Minato shook his head. "Not that I know of. Then again I've never really tried." He said shifting his gaze to his Sekirei. He turned back to the blonde boy to see him grinning with pride.

"Well maybe it means I'm a much cooler Ashikabi than you!" He exclaimed.

"Can it Chopstick!" Hikari roared, smacking him upside the head.

"Naruto-kun, Hikari, enough games. We need to focus on the situation at hand," She said turning to her quarreling Ashikabi and sibling. It was then she finally noticed the bruise over Naruto's eye. "Naruto-kun, what happened?!"

Naruto was confuse at first when he saw them staring at him, eye filled with concern, until he remembered his swollen left eye. "Oh this? I got by a soldier when Minato and I tried to enter the Gardens earlier. It's nothing much though, I'll be alright," He reassured them. Despite this they both took off towards the many armed guards and two armored personnel carriers guarding the closest entrance, electricity dancing wildly in their hands.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto called after them.

"To show them what happens when they mess with our Ashikabi!" they both yelled in unison. Minato and Naruto watched in horror as their wrath descends upon the unsuspecting soldiers. As they slowly drew nearer they could hear their pained screams and cries for help clear as day. All attempts to flee were in vain as the twins showed no mercy.

Naruto, Musubi, and Minato arrived just as their rampage concluded. The pained groans of men filled their ears and they could feel the statically charged air around them. Hibiki and Hikari stood in front of the large gateway with scowls on their faces as they glared at the fallen soldiers. Kurama was the only one seemingly unaffected as he left from Musubi's arms and bounded his way over to them.

"Wow Naruto-san your Sekirei are strong!" Musubi said.

"More like scary…" Minato muttered.

"I'll say…" Naruto said, voice barely above a whisper. _"Note to self: refrain from making them angry,' _he told himself.

"Wow girls, was all that really necessary?" Naruto asked as they approached the twins.

"You goddamn right it was!" Hikari roared.

"No one messes with our Ashikabi!" Hibiki proclaimed.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. _'Geez I don't know who's more protective, them or my mom…' _he turned towards the dark-haired boy next to him. "So we just have to go in there and find this 'Green Girl' before anyone else right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Alright we'll find her in no time! Let's get going everybody!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist pump as he walked toward the park entrance. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hibiki holding him back. "Something on your mind Hibiki-chan?" he asked.

She shook her head negative. "No I just think we should have our Norito ready, just in case."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," Naruto mused. He pulled her in close and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He wings flashed into existence for a brief moment and she could feel the new power flowing throughout her body. Hikari approached and he did the same to her, eliciting the same response.

"Oh My turn, my turn!" Musubi exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed an unsuspecting Minato by his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Her wings of light appeared briefly before she pulled away. "Ok let's do this!" she exclaimed as they made their way into the gardens.

* * *

A few minutes after Naruto and Minato's group entered the Botanical Gardens, a white limo pulled up. The doors opened and three young women stepped out. The first had long grey hair that ran down her back. She wore an elegant white dress with an open running down from her sternum to her belly button, reveal much of her cleavage.

The second was a girl with brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. A red ribbon was tied around her neck and she carried a large death scythe. The last girl had had short, light brown hair and she wore sleepy expression. She wore a long white dress with chains that ran between her cleavage to bind her clothes together. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead.

All three of them stood side by side as one of the windows of the Limo rolled down. "Taki, Yomi, Akitsu, I want you to bring me the green girl. Destroy anyone who gets in your way. Failure is not an option," came the voice of a young man.

"Yes Mikogami-sama," they all chorused before jumping away into the overgrown underbrush.

* * *

"Minato are sure you know where you're going? It feels like we've been going in circles," Naruto asked. They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes and had yet to find any trace of the so called "Green Girl."

"I'm positive. It sounds weird but it's almost as if she's calling out to me," Minato replied.

"Well maybe she can call out a little louder so the rest of us can hear her!" Naruto complained, earning him a smack to the head.

"Shut up and stop complaining so much! You're acting like a big baby!" Hikari barked at him.

"Ouch Hikari-chan! I'm just saying it feels like we've been at this for hours!" Naruto whined as he nursed the new lump on his head.

"I have to agree with Naruto-kun, it does feel like we've been at this for awhile," Hibiki said.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find the Green Girl in no time!" Musubi proclaimed, brimming with optimism as usual.

They continued to walk through the small forest in search of the lost Sekirei. But after a few more minutes of walking Naruto felt a sudden chill in the air. "Is anybody else cold all of a sudden?" He shivered whilst rubbing his arms. He could feel Kurama shaking as he sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah I feel it too…" Minato said clutching his jacket close in an effort to ward off the sudden chill.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Hikari asked. Suddenly, a thick mist rolled into the area and quickly surrounded him. Naruto shivered as he felt tiny water droplets latch onto his skin. He cursed himself for wearing shorts, but then again, it was still summer and it hadn't even rained in the past few weeks, making him wonder.

'_Could this be the doing of a Sekirei? I mean I wouldn't be surprised seeing as Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan can command electricity at will and Musubi-san is supposed to be really strong…goddamn it I can't even see two feet in front of me!'_ he cursed. Kurama curled himself around his neck, trying to gain as much warmth as possible.

"I can't see anything! Where is everyone?" He yelled.

"Naruto is that you?" Minato called out to him.

"Chopstick where are you?" Hikari's voice pierced through the fog.

"I'm over here Hikari-chan," Naruto called out as he stumbled in the general direction of her voice.

"We don't see you Naruto-kun," He heard Hibiki's voice. It sounded as if they were getting farther away. "Girls where are you? Girls? Girls?!" Naruto cursed when he didn't receive a reply. "Looks like we're on our own boy," He said as he continued to advance slowly through the white mist.

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?! Damn it's no use!" Hibiki growled pounding her fist against a nearby tree, frustrated at losing sight of their Ashikabi.

"This has to be a Sekirei's doing! Come one we have to find him before something bad happens!" Hikari exclaimed, voice filled with concern.

"You should be more concerned with yourselves," a monotonous voice came from the fog.

Both girls were at full attention. They stood back to back, sparks arcing around their hands, as they scanned their surroundings for the mystery assailant. All was quiet until they caught the sound of leaves crunching under the weight of someone's feet. "There!" Hikari exclaimed pointing to the outline of a figure emerging from the mist.

"Take this!" they called out in unison. Lightning raced from their fingertips toward the mystery figure only to be intercepted by a wall of ice. The mist around them slowly began to disperse and their vision returned. The wall of ice broke apart to reveal their opponent.

"The discarded number? What the hell is she doing here?" Hikari asked.

"I'm here to claimed the Green Girl for my master," Akitsu replied monotonously.

"Master? What master?! You can't possibly mean an Ashikabi?" Hibiki queried.

"Yeah you're broken; you're not even able to have an Ashikabi!" Hikari said.

"True, Mikogami-sama may not be able to place his mark on me but he told me himself that he wants me, so there for he is my Ashikabi and I will do anything and everything he asks of me," Akitsu replied as shards of ice began to form around her. "You two are in the way so I will dispose of you."

Hibiki and Hikari rolled to the side to dodge the incoming spears of ice. "Is that so?" Hikari smirked.

"I guess that means we'll just have to take you first," Hibiki said as electricity sparked to in her hands.

* * *

"Hey I can see again!" Naruto exclaimed as he neared the edge of the mist. His happiness was short lived as he realized he had no idea where he was. "Damn how am I supposed to find the girls now? All these trees look alike!" he groaned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An Ashikabi without his Sekirei." he heard a sultry voice behind him.

He spun around to see a girl in a black dress standing on the branch of a tree staring down at him. A large scythe was slung over her right shoulder. "A little boy like you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night in place like this," She said.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Who the hell are you calling a little boy?" He roared, face contorted as he waved his fist at her.

"Ooo and you're a feisty one too! I think we're gonna have lots of fun together," She smiled sadistically. In one swift motion, she launched her scythe directly at him. Naruto froze up as the giant weapon sailed right past him and imbedded itself in a tree. "Oh poo, I missed," Yomi pouted.

Naruto stood there petrified as the Sekirei slowly advanced on him. It took Kurama biting him on his neck to awaken him from his stupor and he took off running.

"Ah don't be like that Ashikabi-kun. The fun was just beginning," Yomi called after him as she dislodged her scythe from the tree.

Naruto was running as fast as he could without making himself slip and fall. He ducked and weaved between trees as the scythe-wielding Sekirei stalked him. He could hear trees falling as she cut down any in her path. Yomi gave one hard step and lunged at the blonde. "Time to die!"

Naruto tried to make a sharp turn but failed miserably. He ended up skidding comically on one foot as he came to a stop in front of a tree. He wasted no time in taking off again, unknowingly evading the incoming attack and causing Yomi to crash into said tree. She groggily pulled herself to her feet a moment later, a scowl set upon her features.

"Sweet mother of god that was a close one!" Naruto said as he heard the crash behind him. "I need to hurry and find the girls!" He kept fleeing while Kurama held onto dear life with his claws inside his hood.

* * *

"Damn," Hikari cursed as she watch the spear of ice she evaded slam into a tree. "She's strong."

Hikari rushed Akitsu with lightning covered fists in an attempt to engage her in close-quarters combat. Akitsu swiftly dodged each of her strikes and even parried a few with her own hands, which she encased in ice. Hibiki launched a tirade of lightning bolts at the ice Sekirei but each was block by walls of ice that sprang up out of nowhere.

Akitsu was forced to stay on the defensive as the thunder twins came at her from all directions, moving in perfect coordination. Hikari continued her close-quarters assault while remained at a distanced sending blast of lightning at their enemy.

Hikari growled as the woman before her dodged yet another strike. But Akitsu backed straight into a tree, leaving her no room to run. "Now I got you!" Hikari yelled as she quickly closed the distance between them and delivered a bone-shattering punch to the ice Sekirei's jaw. Akitsu crashed through the tree and her body skipped across the ground a few times before sliding to a stop a few feet away. Hikari slouched as she bent over and rested hands on her knees, panting heavily. Hibiki soon landed next to her, equally fatigued. "That'll show you to mess with us," Hikari smirked.

Her amused expression quickly shifted to a somber one as she saw Akitsu push herself to her feet as if nothing happened. "Is that the best you've got?" Akitsu asked, voice stoic as ever.

"You have to be kidding me?!" Hikari growled in frustration. He sent electricity to her fists again and was about to rush in again until she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari need to go; we've wasted enough time as is! We need to go find Naruto!"

"Alright, let's do it," Hikari nodded.

Akitsu watched as the twins before her clasped their hands together and raised them to the heavens. _**"By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!" **_She heard them call out together. He heard the rumbling of thunder and looked up to see dark clouds rolling across the night sky.

Akitsu, not wanting to find out what their attack did,quickly threw up many walls of ice she could before encasing herself in a condensed ball of ice.

"_**Here comes God Song!" **_Hibiki and Hikari yelled out in unison. An instant later, there was a thundering boom and light engulfed the area as a massive bolt of lightning struck down on the ice Sekirei's position. The walls of ice shattered and the surrounding earth exploded under the force of the lightning.

The light soon faded away and darkness reclaimed the land. There was a sizeable crater where the lightning had struck and the surrounding plant life was left singed by the immense heat. But in the middle of the crater there rested a crumbling dome of ice. Akitsu stepped out of her protective shell panting heavily. She glanced around to see that she was the only one left in the clearing. "It seems they got away…"

* * *

Naruto cursed as he slid under a falling tree. He somersaulted to his feet and kept running. A moment ago he had seen the sky light up as a massive strike of lightning rained downed somewhere in the forest. He'd quickly shifted routes in that general direction in hopes of running into his Sekirei.

There was a large whooshing noise as something flew through the air. Naruto heard it coming and attempted to dodged but wasn't quick enough as he felt something cut into his side. A pained grunt escaped his lips as he looked down to his side see a large maroon stain on his sweatshirt.

A stinging pain radiated from his side and shot throughout the rest of his body. He could feel that the cut wasn't that deep but it was enough to hinder him and he slowed down significantly. He staggered into a small alcove and collapsed to the ground. He breathed ruggedly as he lie the on the ground. Kurama whimpered as he nudged Naruto's head repeatedly, trying to get him to stand.

"Naruto-san!" he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Minato and Musubi staring at him in horror. Minato was crouching on the ground holding a small blonde girl wearing a white dress in his arms. "Naruto!" Minato called out seeing his friend lying on the ground.

Just then, Yomi came flying out of the canopy, weapon posited to strike the fallen blonde. "Nowhere to run now!" she yelled as she brought her death scythe down upon the helpless boy. But before she ever got there, she felt a powerful kick in her side and she flew through the air before crashing into a tree.

Musubi was standing over Naruto's prone figure, glaring at the scythe-wielding Sekirei. "You're not supposed to attack Ashikabi! Where's your honor?!"

Yomi smirked as she peeled herself from the rubble of the collapsed tree. "Oops, I seem to have forgotten it at home. I'll make sure to bring it with me next time," she laughed.

Musubi was far from amused and continued to level a glare at the girl as she took her fighting stance. She lunged at Yomi and the two engaged in a heated battle. It was then that Hibiki and Hikari landed in the alcove. They were drawn by the shouts and the last thing they were expecting was to see their Ashikabi lying face down on the ground.

"Naruto!" they yelled as they rushed to his side. Hibiki flipped him over a pulled his head into her lap. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that his cheeks were flushed of all color and he was breathing heavily. And despite all this he smiled when he saw them.

"Oh hey Hibiki-chan, Hikari-chan. I finally found you guys."

"Naruto-kun what happened?!" Hibiki asked trying to fight the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh this?" he said glancing down at his wound. "It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine," he grinned. Truthfully, it didn't hurt that much, only when he made sudden movements. He did feel light-headed though.

"Naruto who did this?" Hikari asked, squeezing his hand tightly.

"It was that Sekirei over there," Minato said appearing at their side. The small child in his arms was resting peacefully as she cuddled against him. "Naruto fell into the clearing like this and she tried to kill him until Musubi stopped her."

They both nodded and Hikari rose to her feet. Hibiki gently laid Naruto's head on the ground and stood as well. "You might want to call off your Sekirei, this will get real ugly," Hibiki said in a calm voice. Minato shuttered and sudden chill raced down his spine as he looked upon the two girls before him. There was something about their calm demeanor that really made him uneasy. And then he saw their eyes, overflowing with absolute rage.

"M-Musubi come back," he called out to his Sekirei. She turned to his and was about to question him until she saw the approaching figures of Hibiki and Hikari. She flinched when she felt the anger rolling off them in waves as they passed.

"Well, well, more toys to play with," Yomi smirked.

"_You hurt our Ashikabi. That's against the rules," _Hikari said darkly.

"_And now you will die for it," _came Hibiki's chillingly calm voice.

Yomi's brow furrowed in anger. "I don't know who the hell you two think you are talking down to me like that but I'll cut you down to size!" She charged forward at the twins. As soon as they were in range she swung her death scythe, aiming to cleave off their heads.

Hikari stepped forward and grasped the weapon just below the blade, stopping it with little effort. With a quick flick of the wrist, she snapped the pole of the scythe and tossed the blade to the side.

"What the-" Yomi never finished her sentence as Hibiki's hand wrapped around her throat, effortlessly hoisting her off the ground. Yomi struggled to breathe as she felt her pharynx being crushed. Hibiki suddenly took her free hand and grasped onto Yomi's wrist. She slung the helpless Sekirei over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

Yomi coughed violently as she desperately tried to break again. She looked up through weary eyes and she could've sworn she saw a demonic aura surrounding the girls standing over her. "L-Look I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your Ashikabi! It won't happen again!" She pleaded.

Hibiki and Hikari merely held their hands out over her body. _"You're right, it won't"_ Hikari said coldly. A faint scream escaped the scythe-wielding Sekirei's mouth as lighting violently surged into her body. Hibiki and Hikari stood unwavering as she unleashed the full extent of their powers upon the helpless girl before them.

Minato and Musubi watched in fear as the twins mercilessly executed the girl lying on the ground. Naruto could only stared up at the sky without causing himself pain and was oblivious to their actions. He heard Kurama's soft whimpers as he hid behind his shoulder. Naruto could sense the small animal's uneasiness. "Hey what's going on? And what's that noise?" he queried.

"You don't want to know…" Minato muttered.

After a few moments, Hibiki and Hikari cut off their ministrations and silence filled the small alcove. They stared emotionlessly at the limp form of Yomi lying at their feet, void of all life.

"Anyone mind filling me in here?!" an annoyed Naruto called out.

The twins turned at the sound of their Ashikabi's voice and made their way over to him, each taking a seat at his side. "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, just taking care of some business," Hibiki offered a smile. She saw a shaky Kurama trying to hide behind Naruto and tenderly picked him up. He stiffened in her grasp but seemed to relax as she softly scratched his ears

"Oh…well a warning would be nice next time. You know before you run off and leave me stranded on the ground," the blonde complained.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun."

"Ah don't be such a baby! You act like we abandoned you on the side of the road or something," Hikari teased.

Minato watched as they conversed amongst themselves. _'just a moment ago they…' _he cast a glance over at the motionlessly body across the alcove. _'And now they're acting as if nothing happened. They didn't even tell Naruto what they did. Is this how all Sekirei battles will go?' _he was brought away from his thoughts as the sleeping girl in his arms stirred. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see Musubi's smiling face.

"They must really care about their Ashikabi," She said glancing at the trio before them.

"Yeah…I'll say…"

The sound of blades whirling filled the air as MBI helicopters hovered over the area. "Come on Minato, let's go home," Musubi smiled at him.

"But what about Naruto?" his voice was filled with concern for his blonde friend.

"He's in good hands now. And besides, MBI will take care of him since he was injured by a Sekirei. With all of their technology, he'll be all better in no time," She assured him. Minato has hesitant at first, but soon reluctantly agreed. Fatigue was starting to set on him and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment.

He stood up slowly and shifted the small child to his back. He cast one last look at his friend, and upon seeing him hoisted onto a stretcher and his Sekirei close by his side, he knew he would be in good hands. He turned to his own Sekirei and offered warm smile. "Come on Musubi, let's head home."

* * *

Wow I feel like I'm bullying Naruto a little. I can honestly say I didn't intend on him getting hurt. It kind of just happened and I stuck with it. It was nothing serious though. A few stitches and he'll be back to normal.

Also, Hibiki and Hikari showed just how serious they were about someone hurting their Ashikabi. I can only expect any other (Well most of them at least) to act the same way. Maybe a little less cold-blooded though...ah well what's done is done.

Well I'll try to have the next chapter out on Sunday and It will most likely be the last one for awhile so hopefully if I can write it out properly, Naruto will have winged his final Sekirei. And for those of you who feel he is weak, do not fret.

For starters he is only human, but his time will come soon enough, Minato too. I have a ground-breaking idea for the Ashikabis later on in the story. (Very Hush Hush). Anyway, till next time.


	6. Another Feather

Well guys, here the next chapter. This will be the last one for awhile. On Tuesday I ship out to San Antonio for Basic Training so I'm going to spend all day today and tomorrow with my family before I leave. So as of now this story is officially on Hiatus. I should be back sometime around the holidays and i'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Another Feather**

Naruto's eyes began to flutter when he felt the light of the sun shining on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light. The first thing he noticed as that he wasn't at home in his bed.

He was lying in a stiff bed in a small white room. The antiseptic smell and the steady beep of the heart monitor told him he was in a hospital. The last thing he remembered was chatting with Hikari and Hibiki and the sound of a helicopter close by before everything went dark. He groaned as he tried to remember the events that transpired last night.

He attempted to move his arms but found he couldn't. He was confused as to why his arms felt like they were being restrained, but he looked down, a smile spread across his face when he saw why. Hikari and Hibiki each sat at his bedside, sleeping peacefully as their heads rested on his forearms. He saw Kurama curled up in a ball of orange fur resting at the foot of his bed, his light purring accompanying the twins' light snores.

Naruto looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw a woman step in. She had a slender frame with grey hair and eyes. She wore a white lab coat over her all black clothing and she had an eye patch over her left eye. "Ah I see you're awake Naruto-san." She said stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He politely queried.

"No you do not," she said bluntly as she crossed the room and picked up a datapad located at the foot of his bed. She read over it and her fingers lightly tapped the screen as she cycled through different reports. "My name is Takami Sahashi, I'm the head researcher for MBI and you my friend are very lucky," she told him.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"You took a pretty nasty cut to your side, straight into a major artery. You lost a lot of blood and would've surely died had my team not have shown up."

Naruto paled at the thought of him possibly dying. "It was that bad?"

"Yes, it was. But lucky for you, MBI leads the world in technological and medical advancements. The procedure we used on you was still experimental and it seemed to work just fine, but we're going to keep you here a few days to make sure your condition remains stable," she explained.

"Wait experimental technology? Don't you need my permission for something like that?" Naruto queried.

"Yeah, but then again I could've left you in that park, let you bleed to death, and watch as your Sekirei terminated," she said bluntly.

"What do you mean my Sekirei will terminate?"

"Didn't you know? When an Ashikabi dies, all of the Sekirei they've winged are terminated and removed from the game."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. His eyes fell upon the sleeping girls next to him. _'So if I die, they go too…' _ He turned back to the ashen haired woman before him. "Thank you, I don't know if I could ever repay you," he said sincerely.

Takami waved a hand dismissively at him. "Don't worry about it. You were injured as a participant in the Sekirei Plan so MBI is obligated to take care of you. Not try to get some rest. I'll return later but if you ever need anything there's always a nurse on call." She turned to leave but Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Wait…you said your name was Sahashi. You wouldn't happen to be related to-"

"Minato, yes I'm his mother. What of It?" she interrupted.

"N-Nothing," Naruto quickly answered.

He expected her to leave but instead she stood there staring at him with an all too cheery smile. He could've sworn he saw a demonic visage appear behind her. "Minato doesn't know I work for MBI and I plan for it to stay that way for the time being. You can agree with me on that _can't you?_"

"Y-Yes mam!" Naruto stammered, a chill racing up his spine.

"Good boy, now get some rest Naruto-san," Takami said as she left the room.

Naruto sighed in relief when she finally left the room. "She's almost as scary as my mom…" he muttered. His phone rang suddenly. He carefully slipped his arm from Hibiki's grasp and he picked it up from the nearby table. "Speak of the devil…" he groaned when he read the screen.

"Hey mom!" He said answering the phone.

"Hey baby! I was just calling to check up on you. How's school?" His mother asked.

"Fine mom, just fine. It's still boring as ever," He muttered.

"Oh I see. Just make sure you complete all your classes _or else_," Kushina said in a cheery tone.

"Y-Yes mam, will do," he quickly said picking up on the underlying threat.

"Mama who are you talking to?" he heard a small voice in the background.

"No one sweetie, just some bill collectors," Kushina quickly lied.

Naruto recognized the voice as that of his little sister's and grinned as he thought of a way to get back at his mother. "Hey Tsuki-chan!" he said loudly into the speaker.

"Is that big brother?!" he heard her ask.

"No silly, why would you think that?" he heard his mother laugh nervously.

"It is big brother! Oh can I talk to him mama pretty please?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!"

Kushina sighed deeply. "I suppose but only for a short moment. I don't want him getting distracted from his studies," she said.

'_If only she knew…'_

"Hey big brother!" he heard his sister yell excitedly into the phone.

"Hey Tsuki-chan!"

"Are you having fun living all by yourself in the big city?" she asked.

"Yeah loads! Don't tell mom but use all the money she sends me and blow it all on candy, games, and all kinds of other goodies," he said making her giggle.

"I heard that," His mother's voice carried from the background. _'She has me on speaker, figures…'_

"I miss you big brother," Tsuki said, her voice no longer carrying the same cheerfulness it did a second ago. "When will we see you again?"

"I don't know Tsuki-chan, I'm kind of busy with classes and what not." _'Not to mention I'm involved in crazy battle royale full of girls with super powers.' _"But it'll be soon, I promise," he assured her.

"Ok…" she didn't sound all that excited about his answer but seemed to be willing to accept it.

"Hey Tsuki-chan! Who you talking to?" Naruto heard a male voice boom in the background.

Tsuki yelped in surprised and he heard shuffling. "Uh no one Grandpa Jiraiya," She hastily lied.

"Hey it's Naruto! Give me the phone I wanna speak too!" he heard Jiraiya say.

"No it's not, it's my friend from school!"

"Tsuki-chan if it were a friend from school you'd just use your own phone." There was a muffling noise through the speaker and he could've swore he heard someone grunting.

"Hey give it back!" Tsuki yelled in the background.

"Naruto my boy! How goes it?" Jiraiya's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Ero-Sennin. It goes well," Naruto sighed.

"So…got any girlfriends yet? Any lucky ladies you've got your eye on? Or better yet any ladies got their eyes on you?" Jiraiya fired question after question.

'_You could say that…' _Naruto mused.

"You wouldn't happen to still be a virgin would you?"

Naruto's face went red and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Stop being such a damn pervert all the time!" a woman roared in the background. He heard a loud smack followed by a crashing noising soon after.

"Oh that's a low one Tsuki-chan. You had to go get her," he heard Jiraiya's pained groans.

"Naruto is that really you?" the woman asked.

"Hey Baa-chan," Naruto replied.

"My, my, don't you sound older. Got a little bass in your voice now," Tsunade teased. "So Naruto tell me…are you still a virgin?" she whispered the last part.

"Alright enough of this!" his mother roared in the background. "Give me back my phone!"

"What I just started talking to him," Tsunade pouted.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to big brother yet!" Tsuki whined.

"Yeah, he still hasn't answered my question yet!" Jiraiya chimed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he listened to his family argue. They were a strange bunch of people, but he loved them nonetheless. Naruto's laughter caused Hibiki to stir in her sleep. "Not so loud Naruto-kun…" she moaned.

All went silent on the other end of the phone. Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He was _definitely_ in for it now.

"Naruto…who was that?" He heard his mother asked.

"Oh ho ho…" Jiraiya chuckled perversely. "Our little boy has become a man!"

"Wait no! It's not like that I swear!" Naruto pleaded.

"Big brother's got a girlfriend! Big brother's got a girlfriend!" Tsuki sang in the background.

"Naruto Namikaze! What the hell is going on over there?!" His mother roared.

"Wait mom, it's not what you think," He said trying to calm her down.

"I sent you to Tokyo to go to school, not meet women!"'

"What was that mom? I…krr…can't krr…er you krr," Naruto said making static noises with his mouth.

"Don't play games with me Naruto!"

"Sorry krr…om I'll krr…all you late…krr krr krr!"

"Naruto! Don't you hang up on m-" his mother's voiced cut off as he ended the call. He set his phone back down after turning it off and let out a heavy sigh. "She's _so _going to kill me!" he cried.

Naruto recent movements caused the girl on his left to stir awake. Her eye's fluttered as she looked up at him. "Naruto?" she mumbled.

"Morning Hikari-chan!" he smiled at her.

Hikari's eyes snapped open in realization. "Naruto!" she exclaimed jumping up and latching her arms around her Ashikabi's neck. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his side when he hugged him, but ignored it and hugged her back. She pulled away from his shoulder and cupped his cheeks in her hands. She planted a firm kiss on his lips, much to his surprise, but he returned it nonetheless.

She took her mouth away from his and looked into his eyes. "I thought we'd lost you…" she said, voice full sadness. Naruto only brought her close and hugged her again, trying his best to ignore the feeling of her soft breast pressing against his torso. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys worry," he said stroking her back lightly.

He pulled her away slightly and stared into her honey orbs with his own azure ones. "I promise I won't die anytime soon. After all we have a game to win don't we?" He grinned as he kissed her forehead, making her turn pink. Hibiki grumbled something incoherent in her sleep, causing them both to stare at her.

"Wow Hibiki-chan sure is a heavy sleeper," Naruto mused. He was sure that any other person would've woken up by now after what had just taken place.

"Hibiki-chan, time to wake," Naruto said softly as he shook her gently. She groaned and stubbornly knocked away one of his hands.

"No…I don't wanna…"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Come on Hibiki-chan you have to wake up now," he said shaking her with a little more force this time. And this time Naruto kept shaking her, despite her protests. He kept trying to wake up his slumbering Sekirei when suddenly her hands shot up and caught him in the face.

"My nose!" Naruto reeled back as held the afflicted area. He jerked his feet, causing Kurama to go flying halfway across the roof Hikari burst into laughter as Naruto tried to stop his nose from bleeding. Hibiki stretched for a short second before fully awakening. The first thing she saw was her Ashikabi tilting his head back whilst holding his nose. She could see red liquid beginning to seep between his fingers.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun what happened?!"

"He tried to wake you up and you went all Bruce Lee on him!" Hikari said between laughs as she held her sides.

Hibiki turned back to Naruto, guilt written all across her face. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! Let me see if I can help." She ran into the connected bathroom and came shortly with a few paper towels. "Here let me see."

Naruto moved his hands aside and let her tend to his nose. She tenderly wiped away any blood from his face and plugged his nostrils with small wads of the paper towel to stop the bleeding.

"You girls are going to be the death of me," Naruto said in a nasally voice.

Hibiki smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "And we love you too Naruto-kun," she smiled at him.

* * *

Two days passed and Naruto was finally released from the hospital. He had told them multiple times that he felt perfectly fine, but Takami was adamant about keeping him there. Naruto obliged considering she had major connections with MBI and the fact that she just plain scared the hell out of him.

It was Friday afternoon and since he didn't have any classes for the day, Naruto decided to visit Minato. He was bored of sitting at home but he also wanted to meet the Sekirei he'd nearly lost his life for trying to find. As usual, He was accompanied by his Sekirei and pet fox. Hibiki was latched onto one of his arms while Hikari settled for holding his hand. Kurama pranced gleefully around their feet as they walked.

As they walked, varied glances fell upon them. Older men could only stare at Naruto in amazement, and some a hint of jealousy, while older women simply looked at him in disgust. Hibiki simply ignored them while Hikari glared at anyone who met her gaze, especially any girls taking a glance at her Ashikabi. Naruto could only sigh and wait for them to arrive at their destination.

After a short half hour trek through the city, they'd finally arrived at Izumo Inn. They passed the open gate and waltzed right up to the door of the two story house. Naruto wrapped the door three times with his knuckles and waited for a response. He heard muffled voices coming from the other side and the sound of bolts unlocking.

Minato opened the door and shock spread across his face at seeing them. "Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What, Friends need a reason to visit each other?" Naruto asked, flinching back as if he were offended.

"No, no I just wasn't expecting company. Here, com in," Minato said stepping aside, allowing them access. The three of them stepped inside and took their shoes off, leaving them by the door with the others.

They walked down the hall and Naruto looked into the living room to see Musubi watching television. Beside her sat a small blonde girl wearing a simple white dress. They continued down the hall and enter the dining room. A the small table, there sat a woman with long purple hair. She wore a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon tied in her hair. She was drinking a cup a tea and looked up to them with a soft smile.

"Landlady-san, I have guests," Minato said stepping into the room.

"Hey Miya-san! Nice to see you again!" Naruto said jovially as he took the seat at the table directly across from her. Hibiki and Hikari took the seats on either side of him.

"Why hello Naruto, It's nice to see you too," She smiled back. "I trust you're staying out of trouble?"

"Y-Yes mam!" Naruto responded quickly.

"That's good. I'd hate to have to contact your mother."

Naruto shivered at the thought. His mother seemed to have friends _everywhere._ She was the one who directed him to Izumo Inn when he first came to Tokyo, claiming that Miya was an old friend. But he knew she only wanted him to stay there so that she could have someone keep an eye on him, which is why he chose not to.

"And who might you girls be?" Miya asked turning to Hibiki and Hikari.

"Oh they're my-"

"I don't believe I was talking to you Naruto, was I?" Miya interrupted, shooting him an eerie smile. A demonic mask seemed to manifest behind her as she spoke.

"N-No mam!" Naruto shrank in his seat.

"Oh, ok that's what I thought," She said turning back to the twins sitting beside him, awaiting a response. Hibiki and Hikari felt uneasy as her gaze fell upon them.

"My name is Hibiki."

"And I'm Hikari. We're Naruto's seki- err roommates!" she quickly corrected herself after feeling a thump on her leg, courtesy of Naruto.

"Oh really now?" Miya said turning redirecting her attention towards Naruto, making the blonde want to do nothing more but vanish into thin air. "Does your mother know about this Naruto?" the demon visage reappeared again.

"S-She doesn't but there's nothing going on I swear! I just needed a little help paying for rent is all!" Naruto quickly explained.

"I surely hope so. A man and a woman shouldn't share a bed unless they are legally married. But I don't have much say since it is _your_ home," She smiled at him. A chill slid up the spine of the room's other occupants.

Except for Kurama, who appeared from beneath the table. He turned to Miya and yipped gleefully. "Hello Kurama, it's nice to see you again too," she smiled as she pet him gently.

Musubi came sliding into the room, the small blonde girl close behind her. "Hey Miya can you train me some more?" she asked. She was surprised to see Naruto, Hibiki, and Hikari sitting in the room as well. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah we kinda just got here," Naruto grinned. He then saw the small girl hiding behind Musubi's leg. _'She must be the Green Girl. She's a lot younger than I expected' _He mused. "Hi there, what's your name?" he smiled at her. She flinched and quickly crossed the room to hide behind Minato.

"It's ok Ku-chan, Naruto is a friend," he assured her.

She hesitantly stepped out from behind his legged and introduced herself. "M-My name is Kusano."

"Hello Kusano, my name is Naruto, and these girls here are Hikari and Hibiki," he said gesturing to the respectively and they both nodded. "It's nice to meet you!" he smiled at her again.

Kusano smiled back and looked down to see a small orange fox. He was staring up at her curiously. "That's Kurama," Naruto told her. "And I think he likes you."

Ku smiled as she bent down to pick up the small creature. "Hello Kurama," she said. The small fox licked her nose, making her giggle.

"Yep, he like you alright. But then again, he likes everybody!" Naruto laughed.

There were footsteps coming down the hall towards their direction. "Hey Miya…" a woman's voice came from the hallway. Moments later, a brunette woman stumbled into the room. She only wore silk panties and a long-sleeved button up shirt which was left open, exposing her sizable breast. She lost her balance and crashed straight into Naruto, causing them both to fall back unceremoniously.

Naruto was trying to gather his bearing as he felt sounds mounds pressing against his face. A fluttery feeling spread throughout his whole body as he looked up to see the woman on top of his staring into his eyes. Her face was red and she was panting. It finally registered in his mind that she was damn near fully naked.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hikari roared jumping to her feet, Hibiki right beside her. They were mere moments away from pounding on the woman groping their Ashikabi until a wave of killer intent washed over the whole room. Everyone turned to see Miya sitting at the head of the table smiling.

"You girls are visitors here and as such are not aware of the rules. Violence is _not _tolerated here at Izumo Inn." She said, demonic visage appearing larger than normal.

"Yes mam…" the twins chorused, backing down. They leveled a glare at the woman who had finally pushed herself off of Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I kind of tripped there," She apologized with nervous laugh. Her laughter quickly died when she felt Miya's gaze fall on her.

"Uzume…what did I tell you about wearing proper clothing?" the landlady asked.

"What? I'm wearing underwear this time," Uzume replied.

"Did you hear that guys? It's the sound of someone who wants to live on the streets," Miya said.

A look of horror spread across the brunette's face. "You know, I don't even know what I was thinking! I think I hear someone calling my name. Coming Kagari!" She said hastily as she fled the room, but not before casting one last glance at the flustered blonde boy.

Miya then turned to said blonde. "And Naruto, I would appreciate it if you didn't grope my residents."

"What?! I didn't do anything I swear! She fell into me!" Naruto pleaded. His fear only increased when he saw his Sekirei facing him, their fists quivering with anger. Their faces were hidden by hair, but he could feel the rage rolling off of them.

"Girls wait, I swear I didn't do anything!" He tried to explain himself. His mind betrayed him and sent mental images of the half-naked Uzume into his head, causing his nose to bleed. He cursed as he realized his mistake. His body shook violently as electricity raced through his veins.

* * *

Ten minutes, Naruto found himself watching Miya train with Musubi and Hikari. She somehow got wrapped into competing with Musubi to see could be the first to land a strike on Miya. Surprisingly enough, the landlady proved to be rather elusive.

He sat at the back door next to Minato watching their Sekirei lash out at the landlady. He was surprised to see that Hikari was a pretty adept fighter even without the use of her lightning. Though her skills were nowhere compared to Musubi's, who's a fist-type according to Minato, but she was good enough to at least hold her own.

His other Sekirei was sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. When asked to join, Hibiki declined, saying hand-to-hand combat really wasn't her forte. Watching the three women spar made him think back to that night they had gone into the Gardens to find Kusano.

They had told him about their fight with some ice Sekirei and what they did to the one that'd hurt him. It left him completely shocked to find out that they would actually _kill_ for him. It never really occurred to him that they meant what they said about how important he was to them.

'_But am I really worthy of their attention? They take all this effort to protect and defend me and I can't even return the favor. I mean I'm just an ordinary guy. What can I possibly do?'_

"_Well you could always-"_

'_No not that, Never again…' _he interrupted the voice calling out from the back of his mind.

"_That was a long time ago, and everything turned out fine in the end."_

'_I don't care. I don't want that weight on my mind again.'_

"_So you're going to let all those days of hard work you put in go to waste?"_

Naruto remained silent.

"_Ask yourself this: what would you do if one of them were to get hurt and you stood by and let it happen, knowing there's a chance you could've possibly prevented it?" the voice asked before fading away._

Hibiki was busing watching Kusano chase Kurama around the yard when she felt the boy next to her stiffen. She raised her to look at him and saw the troubled look on his face, almost as if he were going through some sort of turmoil. "Naruto-kun?" she asked concerned, placing a hand on his whiskered cheek.

Naruto snapped back to reality at the contact. He looked down to see her worried expression. "What is it Hibiki-chan?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, never better! Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that…you were…never mind, it's nothing," She replied.

Naruto was about to question her but decided to let it go. He turned his attention back to the three women sparring in the yard. "Come on, Hikari-chan! Put you back into it!" he called out.

"Shut up Naruto!" she yelled, dodging another strike from Miya's wooden sword. He smiled as he continued to watch.

* * *

Shortly after their short training session, Miya began preparing dinner. She even invited Naruto, Hibiki, and Hikari to stay, which they graciously accepted. Naruto spent the time before dinner watching TV and conversing with Minato. Hikari continued to spar with Musubi while Hibiki offered to help Miya out in the kitchen. Kusano never ceased playing with an energetic Kurama.

When dinner was finally ready, they all crowded around the table in the dining room. The atmosphere throughout dinner was lively. Everyone was cheerful except for the twins who glared at Uzume, who was stealing glances at an oblivious Naruto. They were still peeved from the incident from earlier, but there wasn't much they could do considering Miya's no violence rule. There was something about the landlady that made the uneasy and they wouldn't dare go against her. But as with all good things, dinner soon came to an end and it was time for Naruto's group to head home.

"Well thanks again for dinner Miya! Come on girls, we should get going," Naruto said standing up from his seat on the table.

"Aww already?" Ku pouted as she held a sleeping Kurama in her lap.

"Sorry Ku-chan, I promise we'll stay longer next time," Naruto said as he gently took Kurama from her and ruffled her hair.

"Ok Naruto-niichan," she said hugging him around his middle. It was amazing how much she reminded him of his own sister at times and it brought a smile to his face.

Uzume stood up from her seat and made her way toward the hallway. "I'll be back Miya, I have a quick errand to run," She said.

"This late at night?" Miya questioned.

"Yeah, it's _really _important," her voiced carried from the hall.

"Oh I see, be safe then."

Naruto along with the Hibiki and Hikari made their way out the room and to the front door. Minato, Musubi, and Ku followed behind them to send them off. "Come back soon Hikari-san, we can spar again!" Musubi said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," she replied as she slipped on her shoes.

Naruto had just finished putting on his shoes and turned to Minato. "Hey Minato, we should hang out again soon. You know away from the girls, have some quality guy time," He said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," the older boy said.

"Bye Ku-chan, till next time!" he waved to the smaller blonde.

"Bye Naruto-niichan!" she waved back emphatically.

Naruto, Hibiki, and Hikari all stepped out of the house and were immersed in the cool night air. The twins took their respective places at their Ashikabi's side and each wrapped an arm around his as they began the long walk home. They walked in comfortable silence as the traversed the sleeping streets of Tokyo. Well two of them were comfortable at least. The past three days had sprung to life all sorts of doubts and questions that weighed heavily on Naruto's mind. He wanted to speak to his Sekirei about them but was having trouble on how to approach the situation.

"Hey girls listen. I've been thinking-"

"Hold that thought Naruto-kun," Hibiki interrupted. "Hikari, do sense that too?"

"Yeah, we're being followed," her twin answered.

"Being followed?" Naruto was confused. He scanned their surroundings, but saw no one on the street other than them. "Girls what are you talking about, I don't see anyone…"

"Show yourself! We know you're out there!" Hikari called out.

Sure enough, there was a flicker of movement and a figure appeared on one of the many street lights across the road. It was woman dressed in pure white silk. She wore thigh high boots, a mini-skirt, gloves that reached up past her forearms and a long white clothe that wrapped around her torso. Her head was covered by a hood that hid her face and a long white veil billowed in the wind around her body.

"Woah…" Naruto uttered. The fluttery feeling resurfaced in his chest again.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked the woman.

"What do you want?" Hikari yelled.

The woman was silent for a moment, and then she hopped down to ground level and slowly began walking towards them. "I've come for the Ashikabi," She said simply stopping a few feet in front of them. The three of them tensed up and Hibiki and Hikari immediately put themselves between her and Naruto.

"Watch out she's a Sekirei," Hibiki said.

"Attacking an Ashikabi is forbidden you know!" Hikari barked at the woman.

Naruto unconsciously backed away from the Sekirei. He was trembling slightly, his knees felt weak and a warm feeling washed over his whole body. _'Damn it not again! What did I even do?! And why the hell do I feel all warm and tingly all of a sudden?!'_

"I've only come for the Ashikabi, I don't want any trouble," the woman said.

"Too bad, trouble just found you!" Hikari said rushing the woman. The veiled Sekirei backpedalled and dodged the lightning Sekirei's attack. Hikari charged again, not giving the woman any room to breathe.

"Hikari wait!" Hibiki called out to her sister, but she was too late. "Damn it! Stay here Naruto-kun," She said before rushing forward to help her sister.

Hikari kept throwing punches, but each was skillfully blocked by the woman's veil. _'Damn she's fast!' _she thought as she spawned electricity to her palms. She threw yet another punch at the woman but it was yet again blocked by the seemingly indestructible cloth.

"Take this!" Hibiki shouted appearing behind her sister, launching a large wave of electricity. The veiled Sekirei leapt back and formed a circular shield with the cloth. The lightning slammed into her shield and ricocheted in various directions, but the woman behind it was left unharmed.

"I tried to resolve this diplomatically, but you leave me no choice!" The woman seemed to vanish from sight and reappeared in of Hibiki. She kicked the girl in the stomach and sent her crashing back into her sister. Hibiki and Hikari rolled back a few feet and landed unceremoniously. A short moment later they were both wrapped in white cloth and bound tightly, restricting their movement. The veiled woman slowly advanced upon the immobilized Sekirei, but Naruto suddenly appeared in her path.

"Leave them alone!" Naruto shouted at her. An intense heat overcame her body and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. _'Huh? What did I do?' _Hibiki and Hikari looked up in horror to see their Ashikabi standing over them.

"No Naruto stay back!" Hibiki cried out.

"No can do girls. I won't sit back and watch you put your lives on the line for my sake," Naruto said defiantly. _'I'm in over my head!' _He told himself as he watched the veiled woman rise back to her feet.

"_That you are…" _came the voice in his head.

"Look, do whatever you want to me, just leave them be," He said watching as the woman staggered toward him, drawing nearer until she was arm's length away.

"You've got it all wrong you know…" She panted. She reached out and grasped him by the front of his sweatshirt, pulling him close to her. Naruto found himself staring down into a familiar pair of chocolate orbs.

"Uzume-san?!" He asked utterly confused.

Hibiki and Hikari's gaze snapped toward the busty Sekirei to see it was indeed the brunette woman from the inn. Anger set upon their features as they watched her lean in close to their Ashikabi.

"U-Uzume-san, w-what are you doing?" Naruto stammered as he saw her face draw closer to his.

"I knew it was you…" She whispered before closing the distance between them, softly pressing her lips to his. Naruto stiffened as she pressed her body against his. She pulled him closer and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, slowly caressing his as she tasted him. At the same time, bright wings materialized and burst forth from Uzume's back, throwing back the darkness.

Uzume was thrust into a state of ecstasy as her lips meshed with Naruto's. She found the intense heat that radiated throughout her body pleasurable. Naruto too found the experience enticing, but his mind was disagreeing with his body. _'Oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This can not be happening! I'm so dead…'_

The light soon faded and Uzume's wings dispersed as she pulled away from Naruto, a string of saliva connecting their mouth. "I'm yours, now and forever…Naruto-kun," she said collapsing against his chest. Naruto caught her in his arms and her light snores reached his ears. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Hibiki and Hikari shaking off the cloth that bound them and rising to their feet.

They we're clearly irked at the sight of him holding onto Uzume. He could do nothing more than offer them a nervous laugh. "Uh girls, looks like I got another one," their expressions were far from amused. '_I'm so dead…' _Naruto inwardly groaned.

* * *

Well there you have it. Just to let everyone know, I thought about using Uzume back while I was writing chapter 2. I really like her and don't feel like she's shown enough love. I also found it amusing that Naruto would have numbers 10, 11,12 :3

As for the voice in Naruto's head, I'm going to put this as bluntly as I possibly can. Naruto is still a _regular _human. No super powers, no special abilities, no magic powers. the voice is like an inner conscious. Naruto has some secrets to his past, secrets that will be brought forth much later in the story when the time is right. till then, you'll all just have to wait... (Initiate evil laughter)

And to anyone else who thinks Naruto is OOC because i don't have him going around picking fights with everyone, tell me who exactly is he supposed to fight? Sekirei battles are meant to be one-on-one and it's against the rules to harm an Ashikabi. So tell me, who is he going to fight? Not really sure how to give him a more active role at this point, but it won't be going around kicking ass and taking names for sure.

Anyway that's it for now and I'll see you guys again in a few months! ^^


	7. An Old Friend

Ok, I want to start off first by sincerely apologizing to all of you. I know I announced my long awaited return a few weeks ago. But my laptop broke one day (Screen completely just fell off) and I was stuck without a computer. But lucky for me Santa brought me another one this year for Christmas.

Now since the Air Force comes first, I have to fulfill those obligations first so I can't really say how often I'll be able to update but I promise I'll do it as soon as I possibly can.

Alright I'm a little rusty but let me know how I did.

* * *

**Chapter VII: An Old Friend**

Naruto groaned as he groggily returned to the world of the living. His head throbbed in pain and it was way too early for him to be up on a Saturday. But he had no choice. Today he had to go to school to make up the lessons he missed while he was in the hospital. Luckily his teacher had been very understanding and agreed to the extra tutoring.

Naruto sat upright and stretched his back with a sickening crack. He had received the wonderful privilege of getting kicked out of the room last night, courtesy of Hikari. He'd stood outside the door trying to gain entrance for a whole ten minutes before he gave up and settled for sitting outside the door. He figured that they'd let him in at some point and he would just wait it out. But he hadn't counted on Hikari's resilience or that he would doze off. He could only think back to last night at how upset with him the girls had been.

* * *

"Uh girls, looks like I got another one," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. The expression's on the twins' faces were far from amused. _'Oh god they're so going to kill me!'_

"Naruto," Hikari began, "Do me a favor and step away from the tramp." Her sweet tone send chills racing down his spine.

"Uh Hikari-chan, I can't just lay her down in the middle of the street…" Naruto tried to rationalize.

"Sure you can! If we're lucky she'll get hit by a car!" Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Absolutely not! She thinks she can just come here and frisk my Ashikabi and get away scot free. And YOU! Why didn't you tried to stop her?!" Hikari roared at Naruto, taking a step towards him. Sparks danced wildly around her fingers.

Naruto was at a loss for words. "Well you see, It all happened so fast! I mean I was like "Uzume?" and she was like "You're my Ashikabi," and I was like "Say whaaaaat?!" and then she put her lips to mine and there was a bright light and she passed out, and I was like "Damn I got another Sekirei," he babbled.

"Not for long you don't!" Hikari said lunging at Uzume's limp form. Naruto eyes widened and he instinctively side-stepped, bring the brunette Sekirei with him and out of harm's reach.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Hikari barked.

"What was that for?!" a bewildered Naruto queried.

"I'm going to take her out you idiot, now stand still!" She lunged at them again, but her attack was evaded once again.

"You can't kill her Hikari-chan!" Naruto protested.

"And why the hell not?!"

"W-Well because…you know…she's my Sekirei now…" Naruto stammered, his cheeks beginning to red. His Sekirei only gave him a blank expression. "You're kidding right?"

"N-No, I mean I didn't intend for it to happen but it did and that means she's my responsibility now right? I have to look after her like I do for you and Hibiki-chan," Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Hikari stared incredulously at her Ashikabi. She couldn't believe him. He'd told them that they were the only ones for him and he wouldn't ever get another Sekirei. Yet, here he stood holding another girl in his arms claiming he was going to protect her. She couldn't help but feel angry… hurt…betrayed. She turned to her twin who'd remained silent the whole time. "Hibiki…say something…"

Hibiki was silent, her expression was calm and unreadable. "Naruto-kun…is right…" she let out a defeated sigh. Surprise sprang forth on Naruto's face while shock appeared on Hikari's. "No matter how much we may protest or dislike it, she technically is his Sekirei now and that makes him ultimately responsible for her now," she explained.

A soft smile appeared on Naruto's features. "Thanks for understanding-"

"Shut up Naruto," she sent him an icy glare. Just because she understood the situation didn't mean she was okay with it. She was very peeved with her Ashikabi at the moment. "If you would've just pushed her away, or better yet ran when we told you to then none of this would've ever happened." She said.

Naruto was shocked. He could tell that both girls were upset with him, which was a first. Sure there were countless times before over little things, but never on a scale like this. He wanted to say something but felt it best to remain silent. He'd already (unintentionally) dug himself into a hole that would take some serious effort to crawl out of.

"ARGH! This is bullshit!" Hikari roared as she slammed he fist through a nearby wall. "I'm going home!" She huffed before storming off. Naruto only stare wide-eyed at the gaping hole, thankful that it wasn't him. Hibiki silently followed after her sister but stopped when she Naruto still standing there. "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"Is it safe to go home?" Naruto queried.

"Yes Naruto-kun,"

"Even for…" he left his sentence unfinished but she picked up on who he was referring to.

"Yes Naruto-kun," She sighed. He really could be an idiot sometimes. Naruto merely nodded and scooped the slumbering Uzume into his arms. _'Just great more stress in my life. EXACTLY what I needed!'_ he thought as he fell into step behind Hibiki and they walked off in the direction of their apartment.

* * *

Naruto shook his head clear of such thoughts and pushed himself to his feet. He stretched out his body with a grunt and walked over to the bar and took his phone off the charger. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw it read 7:45. Class started at 8:30 so he'd have to leave now if he wanted to make it in time. He ran into the kitchen and withdrew a pop-tart from his secret stash within the pantry and a juice box from the refrigerator. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He hurriedly kicked on his shoes and opened the door. But just as he was about to step out he saw Uzume standing in front of him.

Naruto was utterly confused. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he looked back to the couch where he deposited her sleeping form last night and sure enough she wasn't there. He turned back to the Uzume before him and rationalized her to be the real one. He hadn't even noticed she'd left. Uzume looked just as surprised to see him. "H-Hello Naruto," she greeted him.

"Uh…hey Uzume. I didn't know you left earlier," Naruto responded awkwardly.

"Yeah, I woke up and everyone was still asleep so I went back to Izumo Inn for a change of clothes," she explained. Naruto noted how she now wore a long-sleeved pink and purple top with a gold star on the front and a pair of jean capris. "Are you usually up this early?" she asked.

"Actually no, I have a make-up class to go to and as of right now I'm pressed for time. So if you'd excused me…" Naruto said slipping passed her and down the stairs.

"Naruto…" Uzume suddenly called out to him. Said blonde halted at the base of the stairs and turned towards her, a strawberry pastry hanging from his mouth. "Yesh?"

"Um…would you mind if I walked with you?" she asked shyly. She wanted to spend some time with her new Ashikabi and truthfully, she was a little wary of staying in the apartment with his other Sekirei without him present. Naruto mused it over for a second and found nothing wrong with her proposal. "Sure why not!" he smiled. At least he didn't have to come up with an excuse to find a way to learn more about his newest Sekirei. Uzume came down the stairs and the two began walking towards the University.

* * *

They'd been walking for about ten minutes now in utter silence. They just quietly walked side-by-side. Naruto had been at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to talk about and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her. That and he couldn't trust himself to not bring up the events of last night. It was a touchy subject with his other Sekirei and only assumed it was the same with her.

So he remained silent, occasionally stealing glances at his brunette companion. It seemed as though something was troubling her and he couldn't help but think she was being a little shy. Of course, it only made sense seeing as they were practically strangers, but were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. He couldn't help but think seeing her like this was kind of cute.

Uzume was just short of being a nervous wreck right now and she couldn't comprehend why. She had requested to accompany her Ashikabi in hopes of getting to know him better and to clear up a few things, but in the end she was too nervous to actually speak to him. _'Damn it Uzume! Stop being such a big chicken! All you have to do is open your mouth and articulate words!' _She berated herself. She glanced over to the blonde boy beside her.

He was walking with a sort of pep in his step whilst humming a jovial tune. She could only think of how weird he must've thought she was. First she crashed into him damn near completely naked, and then she stalked him down and kissed him, only to pass out in his arms. Well, at least she had found a place to start. "Naruto…" she began.

"Yes?" he responded a bit eagerly.

"Um…I wanted to apologize for everything yesterday. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She said.

"Ah don't worry about it; it's no big deal," he said waving his arms dismissively.

Uzume was confused. That was all he had to say about it? No big deal? When she awoke this morning, she found him sleeping outside what she assumed to be the door to the bedroom. She figured his other Sekirei were slumbering in said room and judging from the act it was a one bedroom apartment, she guessed that was his room. Based on what she'd seen of them, Hibiki and Hikari were _very _possessive of him and she'd come along and threw a wrench into the routine they'd already had going. He'd had a falling out with his other Sekirei and couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Hibiki and Hikari…they don't like me do they?" she queried.

Naruto was completely caught off-guard by her question. To say that she was right would be the biggest understatement of the century. The twins had openly professed their dislike of Uzume's presence. "I'm not going to lie and say they're exactly fond of you but they're mostly upset with me," He said. Uzume turned to him with a puzzled expression, which he noticed out the corner of his eye and decided to continue. "You see, I promised them that I wouldn't ever get anymore Sekirei and that they were the only one for me. And last night I kind of broke that promise."

A new wave of guilt washed over Uzume. She'd driven them apart because of her selfish desire to be with her destined one. Naruto didn't even want more Sekirei and she didn't even think to ask his opinion before she forced him to wing her. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to live a happy life with her destined Ashikabi, but not at the cost of another's happiness. "I see…" she said somberly as she came to a halt, much to Naruto's confusion.

She turned to walk away but Naruto caught her by the wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Uzume, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go. It was nice meeting you Naruto." She said. She attempted to flee again but Naruto's grip remained strong. "Uzume, you're not making any sense…"

"Look Naruto, it's obvious you've already got a good thing going and I just came along a ruined everything." her voice was beginning to break at this point. "I mean I didn't even ask you first; I acted selfishly and only caused problems. So I'm removing myself from the equation so-" she was cut-off when Naruto pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She tried desperately to push him away but her attempts were in vain. "Naruto, please let me go…" she pleaded

"Sorry, no can do," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because silly, you're my Sekirei," he chuckled.

Uzume gasped and looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with goofy grin spread across his features. It pained him to see the tears leaking from her chocolate orbs. "You're hurting right now, and I don't like it when my Sekirei are upset," he said sincerely.

"B-But I thought you said-"

"What? About me not getting more Sekirei? That may have been true at first but things change and I have you now. I'm your ashikabi just as much as I am Hibiki and Hikari's so I'll treat you in the same manor that I do them. That's a promise!" He smiled.

Uzume was elated to hear those words come from him. Here she'd been ready to spend the rest of her days alone but her Ashikabi wouldn't let her. Even though she just popped into his life just one day ago, he still cared for her. She couldn't ask for a better Ashikabi. But she just wanted to be certain she'd heard him right. "Do you really mean it?" she asked timidly. Her answered came in the form of a soft kiss that nearly caused her to melt into the boy's arms.

"Every last word!" Naruto grinned. Uzume finally accepted his embrace and nuzzled her face into his chest. His sweatshirt absorbed the tears that ran from her eyes, only these were out of happiness instead of sorrow.

"You know if it makes you feel any better, Hibiki and Hikari ran me down after we first met." Naruto told her. She looked up at him, clearly bewildered. "Seriously?"

"Yeah it's a long story, but they ended up chasing me all over downtown for a whole hour," He elaborated, causing the brunette in his arms to giggle. "Well, now that we got that over with, let's get going," he said breaking their embrace, much to Uzume's displeasure. But she immediately perked up when he took her hand in his. The couple continued their walk through Tokyo, never once letting go of each other.

* * *

Naruto was speed walking down the halls of the university trying to make it to his class on time. He had just arrived only two minutes ago and was delayed further by Uzume. Apparently she still had a few concerns, mostly about Hibiki and Hikari, and he promised that he would take care of it. He invited her to live with him, which she graciously accepted, and promised to help her move her things over when he got out of class for the day.

Naruto slid around a corner and found his designated classroom a few doors down the hall.  
He checked his watch and sighed in relief. He was early with two minutes to spare. Wasting no more time, he opened the door and stepped inside. Confusion quickly spread across his face when he saw the room was completely empty. Well almost. The room's only other occupant was sitting behind the teacher's desk. The boy, who was around Naruto's age, had jet black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail. He had narrow brown eyes and wore the laziest expression ever on his face. At least until he saw the blonde boy enter the room. Shock immediately took over his features and was soon followed by a disbelieving sigh. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Naruto was just as shocked to see the boy. He wasn't aware that he attended school here as well. He couldn't help but grin like a madman. "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" the dark-haired boy queried.

"I'm here for the tutoring duh!" Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Shikamaru groaned as he sunk more into his chair. He was afraid of that.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked confused. He was sure there would be others here as well. Hell, even the teacher was gone.

"There is no one else," Shikamaru sighed.

"What, really? But I thought-"

"It's an extended tutoring session Naruto. It's just me and you," Shikamaru explained.

"Wow that's cool! I couldn't ask for a better tutor!" Naruto grinned as he walked up to the closest desk and set his bag down. "You know Shikamaru, I never knew you attended here as well," he told his friend. After graduating, he'd hadn't really heard much of where his friends would be going to school. He knew that Kiba got a soccer scholarship somewhere, Sakura went to medical school, Hinata was studying overseas in the United States and Sai ran off to become a critically-acclaimed artist. he was completely in the dark as to the whereabouts of his other friends

"The feeling is mutual. I'm actually surprised there haven't been any chemical explosions in the science hall or stink bombs going off in the library." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as his friend brought up his old antics from high school. "Well this is different you know. School actually matters here. That and my mom said she'd better not receive any phone call about anything short of me being on the Dean's list."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. He'd met Naruto's mom before and though she was nice and friendly, she wasn't someone to cross. He remembered that time she came up to the school in 8th grade after Naruto failed a history test. By the end of the day, everyone knew of the red-haired banshee that visited the school. Needless to say, they never let Naruto live that down.

"Enough about that, are you going to tutor me or what?" Naruto asked, that stupid grin of his plastered on his face.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Open up to chapter 15 in your English book," he instructed.

* * *

Uzume arrived back at Naruto's apartment sometime around nine o' clock. She was surprised to see it was pretty lively compared to when she had left it. Hibiki was quietly eating a bowl of cereal on the couch; Kurama was bouncing all over the place and Hikari was pacing back and forth in the living room, an irate expression on her face.

"Where is that idiot?!" she growled as she dialed her Ashikabi's number yet again. She was once again award with his cheesy voicemail. "Damn it!" she barked. She threw her phone on the couch and plopped down on it unceremoniously. She felt another presence and looked over in time to see Uzume entering the room. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Uzume flinched at the tone in her voice. She felt a little uneasy when all the eyes in the room were suddenly trained on her. But then she remembered what Naruto had told her.

"_Don't worry about the girls, I'll take care of things with them. They're just a little uneasy about the new change, especially Hikari-chan." He said as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Just give them this and they shouldn't give you any trouble," he said giving her the small note. "Now I got class so I'll see you later," He caught her lips in brief kiss before running off, that cheesy grin never leaving his face._

"Um, I'm waiting for Naruto-kun. He also told me to give this to you," she responded and withdrew his note from her pocket. Hikari hurriedly leapt up and snatched the piece of paper from her grasp. She eagerly opened it and read it over. Her face faltered and she threw the paper in the air with a huff. She stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She obviously didn't like what he had to say. Hibiki raised an eyebrow and reached down to where the paper landed and picked it up to read it for herself.

_Hey girls I don't know if you remember or not, but I have make up classes today and I should get out around noon. And also, please don't give Uzume-chan a hard time. I want her to feel welcome there and I promise we'll sort everything out once I get back._

_Love Naruto_

_P.S could you please record the YuYu Hakusho marathon for me?_

Hibiki only nodded and crumpled the paper up and tossed it aside. Kurama thought it to be a new toy to play with and immediately pounced on it. Her Ashikabi wanted his newest Sekirei to feel welcome in his home until he took care of the situation. Technically, she was his Sekirei as well so it was only fair and she had no right to drive the girl away. She could only wait to near Naruto's decision, which she would respect, regardless of what it may be.

"So, Uzume is it?" Hibiki asked suddenly, turning her gaze toward the buxom brunette.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru finally emerged from the small classroom sometime around noon. Shikamaru was surprised to see how much of a scholar Naruto had become in the few months since high school. Though he occasionally got off track still and whined like a four year-old whenever he could get something, he seemed to absorb information like a sponge. Naruto slung his backpack on his shoulder and turned to his lazy friend. "Thanks for all the help Shikamaru. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem Naruto," Shikamaru said dismissively. Naruto began to walk away when Shikamaru suddenly called out to him. "Hey Naruto." The blonde boy stopped and turned to face him "Yeah, what's up?"

"You have a Sekirei don't you?"

Naruto's eyes immediately widened and surprise overtook his features. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the dark-haired boy's mouth. "W-What?"

Shikamaru saw his reaction and pulled him back inside of the classroom, being certain to close and the lock the door behind them. He turned back to his lost and confused friend. "I take that as a yes," he said.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto said all too quickly.

"Naruto, your left eyebrow twitches when you lie," Shikamaru said plainly.

Naruto cursed his body for betraying him. "Ok yes…but how'd you know?" that still had him thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry, I have one too. And It's kind of weird and I really can't explain it but I can sort of smell it on you. And your smell is rather strong so I'm guessing you have more than one," he explained.

"Wait, you have a Sekirei too?!" Naruto was bewildered. It didn't surprise Shikamaru that that was the only part he got out of his explanation."

"Yeah, number 20: Naomi, the Gunslinger Sekirei. She's absolutely troublesome," Shikamaru said, failing to suppress the smile that spread across his face.

Naruto let out a low whistle. He'd never met her before but based on her number and nickname she sounded like a bad ass "Yeah, I have three," he beamed. "Two are twins and I just got the other last night actually."

"I see…well I should get going now. Naomi is most likely waiting up for me." Shikamaru said turning to leave.

"Hey Shikamaru why don't we go hang out somewhere, you know for old time's sake?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, Naomi will-"

"Come on Shika! Our Sekirei will be fine without us for just a few hours. I have this friend who also has Sekirei. We could have an Ashikabi's day out!" Naruto said emphatically. He really could use a day to himself. That and he was too scared to go home and face Hibiki and Hikari at the moment. Shikamaru had been thinking over what his blonde friend had said. Between school and Naomi, he hadn't really gotten a moment of peace. Though he cared about his Sekirei, some time to himself would be nice. But then again she did have those twin Desert Eagles…

"Come on Shikamaru! It'll be fun! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"

"Alright!" the dark-haired boy finally gave in. He knew Naruto was childish enough to keep asking until he said yes. "But if I get into trouble over this I'm telling Naomi you kidnapped me." He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! I'll just give Minato a call. This is going to be great!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and the duo left the classroom.

* * *

Yep, I totally put Shikamaru In here and made him an Ashikabi. I came up with this back in Basic Training. Actually, that's when I came up with a lot of ideas for this and Divine as well and can't wait to get them down on paper. Well Microsoft Word actually but you know what I mean!

Any way R+R and I'll DEFINITELY have the next chapter out by next week!


	8. Ashikabis' Day out

****Hey everyone, I'm back again with another chapter. I'm on leave right now for the holidays and i have a lot of time on my hands so I pumped this one out fairly quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Ashikabis' Day Out**

Shikamaru and Naruto came to a halt in front of the opening of the cement wall that encompassed Izumo Inn. Naruto waltzed right up to the door and pounded on it. Shikamaru followed behind his blonde friend, shaking his head at his child-like behavior. A short moment later, the door opened to reveal Minato, who was just about finished putting on his shoes. "Hey Naruto,"

"Hey Minato! You about ready?" Naruto beamed at the older boy.

"Yeah just let me grab my coat," Minato said stepping into the living room. At the same moment, Naruto saw Miya peer curiously into the hallway from the dining room. "Hey Miya!" he waved to her.

"Oh Naruto, that was you at the door. Next time, let's try knocking on it like a civil being and not a Neanderthal okay?" She smiled at him. The eerie demonic mask seemed to manifest behind her again.

"Y-Yes mam!" Naruto responded, a cold feeling trickling down his spine. Shikamaru couldn't help but shiver as well. This woman was more troublesome than his own mother. Minato appeared in the doorway again, this time clad in a denim jacket. "Landlady-san, I'm going out. I should be back in a few hours," he called out.

"Alright, you three be safe," he heard her say from the other room. Minato nodded and stepped outside closing the door behind him. He was greeted with the sight of a grinning Naruto and a dark-haired boy he didn't know.

"Minato, this here is Shikamaru. He's a friend of mine from high school who happens to go to Tokyo University as well. He also happens to be an Ashikabi," Naruto introduced him. Minato's eyes widened in surprise and he shook the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Likewise," Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, Operation: Ashikabis' Day out can officially begin!" Naruto exclaimed as he marched off toward the street. Minato chuckled at his friend's antics while Shikamaru only shook his head.

* * *

A few minutes later and the trio found themselves seated in a pizza parlor. They'd all collectively agreed that it was best to grab a bite to eat before embarking on any kinds of adventure. They sat quietly conversing, speaking of school, scary mothers, and whole variety of other subjects that came to mind. Minato was really enjoying himself. Living in a house full of all women, it was nice to finally hang out with some guy friend. But there was something eating away at the back of his mind. "Um Naruto, are you sure it's a good idea not telling our Sekirei where we are or what we're doing?"

"Yep! That's the point of today. No Sekirei. Period. I'm sure they'll be fine without us for a few hours," Naruto said as he gnawed on another slice of cheese pizza.

"I can understand that and all, it's just…Musubi and Ku are most likely worried about me," he said taking another sip from his cup.

"I kind of have to agree with Minato on this one. Naomi worries easily and she's more troublesome when she's worried," Shikamaru said.

"Everything's troublesome to you Shikamaru. How did you even get a Sekirei in the first place? You're the laziest person I know," Naruto proclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto, it's not exactly like I asked for this. It sort of just happened," Shikamaru said as he began to recall the event of that fateful day.

* * *

Shikamaru exhaled tiredly as he exited the Library. He'd agreed to tutor another classmate who was having trouble in English, which happened to be his best subject. It was late in the evening as he began his long walk home. He was dead tired and wanted nothing more at the moment than to just pass out and let sleep claim him. Shikamaru took the usually shortcut he'd found through the old train yard. It saved him a whole ten minutes which made walking a little less troublesome. He let out a yawn as he strolled along when he heard what sounded like fighting. He raised an eyebrow and not two seconds later, a girl came crashing through one of the old train cars ahead of him. '_What the hell?' _

Another girl jumped through the hole shortly after and launched a kick at her opponent. Shikamaru hurriedly ducked behind one of the many storage containers. He watched on as the two girls battled it out in the small clearing between the train cars. The first girl had long black hair that reach down to the middle of her back. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt with a matching blazer, and white stockings that came up to her knees. But what really caught his attention were the two pistols holstered on her thighs. The second girl had long pink hair put up in a side ponytail and she wore a black, long-sleeved kimono-like shirt with a red bow tied around her waist. Seeing her aggressive fighting style and red fighting gloves, he couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of Sakura.

'_This is troublesome. Why are they _fighting_?' _he thought as he watched the rose-haired girl send her opponent flying in his direction. _'Oh no!' _His body seemed to move on its own as he stepped from behind his cover and caught the girl in his arms. Her momentum sent them both tumbling to the ground. Shikamaru suddenly felt warm on the inside, like someone had lit a fire in his heart. He looked at the girl in his arms to see her looking at him. She was blushing and panting slightly. "It's you…" she whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru was confused. But then he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the pink-haired girl walking towards them. "I'm not through with you yet! I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Disciplinary Squad!" she said cracking her knuckles.

The black-haired girl chuckled. "I'm through playing nice." She snatched one of her pistols from its holster and took aim at the Rosen-haired girl. "Know your place!" The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the train yard as she fired upon her defenseless opponent. Shikamaru was stricken with fear as he watched the girl slump to the ground in a motionless heap. The gun-toting girl smirked as she slid her pistol back into its holster. She turned her attention back to the boy lying under her.

"Y-You…you killed her…" Shikamaru stammered.

The girl only giggled. "Hardly. Rubber bullets," she told him.

Shikamaru seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still wary of the girl. And that burning sensation in his chest was starting to concern him. "You know, I think it's time I head home. This day is proving to be way too troubleso-"

"No wait!" she interrupted pushing him back down, much to his confusion. The blush on her face only intensified when she realized she was straddling him. "I can't let you go…" she whispered. She began leaning down on him, her face slowly inching towards his. Shikamaru's internal troublesome meter spiked. The fire in his chest was burning with a new intensity. "W-Why not?"

"Because," She whispered, her breath tickling his lips. "You're my Ashikabi." With that she closed the gap between them and laid a soft kiss upon his lips. Shikamaru was only more thoroughly confused as the girl continued to mesh her lips with his. His eyes widened when her saw her body glow and golden wings of light sprouted from her back. _'what the hell was going on?' _but just as quickly as the appeared, her wings vanished and she pulled back. "Now and forever," she said.

Shikamaru's head felt very heavy all of a sudden and he fell backwards, crashing to the ground. The stress of the long day, his already overbearing fatigue, and now this was enough to send him over the edge. He heard her gasp just before he lost consciousness and one last thought passed through her mind. _'I've gotten myself into something troublesome…'_

* * *

"Hah you passed out!" Naruto laughed at him.

"Um Naruto, so did you…" Minato slyly reminded him.

"Oi! That was a stressful day! I got chased all over Tokyo and nearly got killed!" Naruto huffed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Shikamaru said shaking his head. "Naruto, that was you?" the blonde smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's a long story," He said as he began to retell the story of how he met his first two Sekirei. Minato chuckled as he listened to his friend's tale yet again while Shikamaru just shook his head. It totally sounded like something Naruto would do. "Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan were a little anxious to meet me. But I firmly believed they were going to roast me alive. Hell, they damn near did last night when I got another Sekirei so no more for me. I want to make it to my thirties at least."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "One Sekirei is troublesome enough. I couldn't imagine having another. That and Naomi would kill me…" Minato however, was surprised by Naruto's revelation. "You got another Sekirei last night Naruto?" Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah, it turns out Uzume-chan is a Sekirei and she picked me," He explained.

'_Uzume is a Sekirei?!' _He thought. He'd never suspected that. But it would explain as to why she didn't come home last night. He could only wonder if Miya knew…

"So I have one, Naruto has three, and you have two Sekirei Minato?" Shikamaru asked. The older boy nodded. "And if we're lucky, we won't get anymore!" Naruto exclaimed. "For once, I totally agree with you," Shikamaru said.

Minato however didn't feel the same way. "Yeah about that. That might not be true for me. See, I've been having weird dreams again…"

Naruto gave his friend a sullen look. "You poor soul…" Shikamaru glanced between them, confusion written all over his face. "Uh…what's he talking about?"

Naruto turned to his lazy friend to fill him in. "Apparently, Sekirei will do whatever it takes, and I mean WHATEVER, just to meet their Ashikabi, even appearing before them in their dreams," he explained.

"Yeah, only I don't think this one want to be with me. She was angry. She said…she said she was going to kill me…" He explained. Naruto's interest piqued. His friend's safety was of concern right now. "Wow…that doesn't sound very nice. What did she look like?"

"Well, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes like you Naruto. She was dressed in a black dress with a white underdress. She wore a choker around her neck and had long brown boots with black stockings," Minato described. He saw his blonde friend stiffen.

"Uh Minato…did she by chance have water powers, call you a monkey, and use a heavy English accent?" he asked. Minato's eyebrow rose at his friends question. "Well I didn't see her power but the other two were spot on,"

"May the gods have mercy on your soul…" Naruto said. Minato had seen steel girders less stiff than the way Naruto was right now. "Naruto you're not making any sense…"

"Do you remember that crazy Sekirei I told you about the day I met Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan?" Minato nodded. "Well, I think she might be the same one," Minato only stared blankly at his friend. He remained motionless for a whole half minute and the two younger boys filled with worry. Then he suddenly rested his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed deeply. "I'm so going to die…"

Naruto scooted closer to his sullen friend. "There, there Minato. I'm sure you've lived a happy life so far and I promise, you will be dearly missed," he said patting his back tenderly. Shikamaru deadpanned at the blonde. "Alright, alright. But seriously, If you ever need help, I'm there for you man." Naruto said doing his best to comfort him.

Minato looked to his friend and smiled. "Thanks Naruto, that really means a lot. But I think I want to try talking to her first. See if I can reason with her."

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto exclaimed. "She wants to kill you and you want to have a friendly chat with her?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well yeah. If she's really meant to be my Sekirei I want to speak with her and tries to talk things out. If she really doesn't want to, then I won't force her," he explained.

"Whatever man, your funeral," Naruto said as he stood up and stretched out his limbs. "Now, enough of all this talk about Sekirei. This is supposed to be an _Ashikabi's _day out. We can't very well have that if we keep talking about the girls who run our lives," he said slinging his backpack on his shoulders.

"Naruto's right," Shikamaru said before taking one last sip from his cup. He stood up and slung his backpack as well. He wanted to at least enjoy what little time he had to himself before he had to go back home and face Naomi. Minato shook his head clear of his previous thoughts and smiled at his friends. "Yeah you guys are right. So, where to next?"

* * *

Uzume glanced at clock once again to see that it read 1:38 p.m. Naruto was supposed to get out of class at noon, yet he hadn't shown up yet. Had he been only a few minutes late she would've thought nothing of it, but it's been well over an hour and he'd still yet to show his face. She her concern was slowly developing into feat that something might've happened to her Ashikabi. Just then, Hikari came out of the room dressed in her usual attire along with the black leather jacket Naruto had given her weeks ago. She strode over to the door, completely ignoring her sister and Uzume.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki lazily asked from her position on the couch.

"Chopstick hasn't come home yet and he's not answering his phone so I'm going out to look for the idiot," She said simply as she slipped on her sneakers. Hibiki had been thinking it over and it was a bit odd that her Ashikabi hadn't come home yet or that he hasn't at least checked in. "Hold on sis, I'm coming with you," Hibiki said rising from the couch. She crossed the room to the hall closet and pulled out a pink jacket with the number twelve printed across the front.

"I-I'll come too!" Uzume said standing up. Hikari was about to say something but Hibiki stopped her. "Good, the more eyes we have looking out for Naruto-kun, the better," she said scooping up the energetic Kurama into her arms.

"Whatever, let's just go. God knows where that idiot is right now!" Hikari huffed as she opened the door.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Uzume said with a sly smile.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari followed quietly behind Uzume. Well, Hibiki did at least. Hikari grumbled to herself. She had been more vocal at first in her objections but Hibiki quickly rectified that by sending 1000 volts coursing through her body. She might be able to conduct electricity but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to get zapped by it. The trio continued on and eventually wound up at Izumo Inn, much to the twins' confusion.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Hikari interjected.

"We're going to find Naruto-kun," Uzume said as she walked up to the door.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Hikari asked folding her arms across her ample chest.

"Just trust me ok," Uzume told her as she knocked on the door. She heard footstep approaching through the door and it opened to reveal Musubi, who seemed to be surprised to see them. "Oh Uzume, I didn't know you left. Hibiki-san, Hikari-san, what are you doing here?"

"We're here looking for Naruto-kun," Hibiki told her.

Musubi gave them a sad look. "Miya said that he showed up here earlier and he went somewhere with Minato-kun but we don't know where. Minato-kun won't even answer his phone," she said dejectedly. Hibiki raised an eyebrow at that. Miya suddenly appeared in the hallway with little Kusano in tow. The moment he saw the small blonde, Kurama leapt from Hibiki's arms and ran to her, "Oh Uzume you're back? And hello there Hibiki, Hikari," Miya greeted.

"Hey Miya, I'm here for four-eyes," Uzume told her. The lavender-haired landlady's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh my, may I ask what for?" she asked with piqued interest.

"Naruto-kun ran off somewhere and we're going to find him," she explained.

"I see. I thought I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes earlier," she sighed. Uzume nodded and turned to the twins. "Follow me," she told them before ascending the stairs. They wordlessly followed her. Musubi followed as well, figuring that they might also be able to locate her Ashikabi as well. Uzume led them to the top of the staircase where she stopped in front of an adjacent wall. She gave the wall a slight push and it turned, revealing a secret passage. Musubi was bewildered. She never knew this part of the house ever existed.

Uzume led them up another small staircase that led into a small room. Against the back wall there were multiple monitors that all seemed to hook up to a central computer system. A large mattress took up majority of the floor space. Upon said mattress, a woman lay sound asleep. She had long red hair and she wore a long, pink dress.

Uzume walked right up to the woman and nudged her sleeping form with her foot. "Hey four-eyes, wake up!" the woman grumbled in her sleep and waved Uzume off and in turn was rewarded with kick to the side. The woman woke with a start. She began feeling around until her hand landed on a pair of circular-framed glasses. "Geez can't a girl get a decent amount of sleep!" she barked as she slipped on her glasses. She looked up to see Uzume, Musubi, and the two girls who came with Naruto last night.

"Yeah, whatever look Matsu, I'm calling in a favor. We need your help,: Uzume told her.

Matsu raised an eyebrow. "Help with what exactly?"

"Our Ashikabis have gone missing and we need you to track them for us," Uzume told her. Matsu let out a tired yawn. "That's it? I thought it'd be something more challenging," she said as she scooted across her bed over to her computer. Began typing and shifting through different displays at a high speed. She finally pulled up a digital map of Tokyo and turned back to her guests. "Ok if one of you wouldn't calling him,"

"Already tried that, didn't work," Hikari huffed.

"That's nice, but if you don't mind try it again," Matsu told her.

Hikari grumbled something incoherent as she pulled out her phone and dial her Ashikabi's number once more. And once again she got his voice mail. "See, it didn't w-"

"Found him," Matsu interrupted her. A red dot appeared on the map. A short moment later, it was accompanied with a blue dot and yellow dot. "One Naruto Namikaze. This is who you are looking for I presume?" she asked. Hibiki, Hikari, and Musubi all stared at her in shock while Uzume merely smirked. "That's the one! As expected from the number 2."

Matsu grinned while the other girl's widened in understanding. She was number 2: Matsu, the Technology Sekirei. "That's not all I can do. Watch this," Matsu grinned mischievously. She clicked on a few icons and more displays filled the screen.

"-ure that's a good idea Naruto?" a man's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Minato-kun!" Musubi exclaimed. She was happy to hear her Ashikabi and even more glad that he sounded safe.

"Yeah they'll be fine! Can't let them ruin our day!" Naruto's voice came over the speaker. All of his Sekirei sighed in relief that he too sounded well, but were curious as to whom he was talking about.

"But Naruto, that was the 11th time in the last hour," another male voice they didn't recognize said.

"Yeah tell me about it! Hikari-chan has been blowing up my phone!" the blonde said. Hikari's face hardened. He'd known she was calling and _chose_ not to answer. "I'll kill him…" she growled.

"I don't know Naruto…" Minato began unsurely. "Maybe we should at least call them and let them know we're alright? I know Musubi and Ku-chan must be worried…"

"Yeah, Naomi had already called me five times. It'll be troublesome when I finally talk to her," the other male voice said. "This was all your Idea Naruto so you're taking all the responsibility."

Hibiki sighed deeply and Hikari only slapped herself on the forehead. It was just like their ashikabi to do something stupid and make everyone worry. They didn't know exactly what he did, but they at least they knew he was the mastermind. "Well we know who's at fault now…" Hibiki said.

Suddenly, an alert message appeared on the screen, cutting out the boys' voices and catching Matsu's attention. She clicked on it and another dot appeared on the screen, fairly close to the three original. This one was grey with the number nine in the middle. It was slowly approaching the original dots. "Oh no…guys, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Uzume asked peering over the redhead's shoulder. "It's number 9; she's approaching their current position. Naruto's Sekirei all stiffened while Musubi looked on with a clueless expression. "Number 9?"

"Number 9: Tsukiumi, the Water Sekirei." Matsu said pulling up her file. Musubi saw the picture and immediately recognized it. "Oh, she must be the one Minato-kun was talking about!" She exclaimed.

Matsu eyed her critically. "Musubi, What are you talking about?"

"Well, Minato-kun told me he's been having dreams about a Sekirei and she matches the description he gave me," She explained.

"Matsu, where are they now?!" Uzume asked. Her voice sounded anxious and desperate.

"They're in the Shinagawa District near the pier." The moment she said that, Naruto's Sekirei fled the room, desperate to find their Ashikabi. Musubi was confused and turned to Matsu for answers. "Tsukiumi, even without an Ashikabi, is a very powerful Sekirei. But she is known for her utter disgust for Ashikabis. If she's reacting to one, I can guarantee she's not happy about it and I fear she may end up Hurting Minato," She explained. She barely had time to register the blur that disappeared from her room. She turned back to the screen to see the three color dots on the move with the number 9 dot close behind them while the newly appeared 10, 11, 12, and 88 dots raced toward them.

'_The boys just have to last until their Sekirei get there. I hope they'll be alright.'_

* * *

And that brings chapter 8 to a close. R+R and let me know what you think.

*Quick note: Naruto _**IS NOT**_(that means NO for you hard-of-reading folk) getting anymore more Sekirei. As for Shikamaru, don't count on him getting anymore either. So don't post any suggestions in your reviews please as they will be disregarded to the highest degree.


	9. Taming Water

You know, I had thought about putting this on hiatus so I could focus on Divine but with the amount of support I see the story having I decided i'll just try my best to write them at the same time. The storyline for this isn't already set in stone in my head like Divine is so there might be some times when I don't update in awhile but that's because I'm trying to work out some things with the plot.

And apperntley this isn't Naruto enough for most people, since I haven't put any elements from his series yet. I mean it's not even ten chapter long yet and they must obviously know where I'm going with the story and what I'm going to write. It's whatever though because I like it and I'm assuming a lot of other people do as well based on the story's stats. Anyway, heres the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Taming Water**

"Naruto, you didn't'…" Shikamaru stared at his friend.

"Yep sure did," Naruto said with a grin. The trio of young men found themselves walking alongside the pier in the Shinagawa District as they told stories about they're Sekirei. Oddly enough, no matter how much they tried not to talk about them, their Sekirei always seemed to be brought up in conversation. It was one topic that they all shared in common. Presently, Naruto was telling his friends of the time he died Hikari's bath water. "She was blue for a whole three days and man was she pissed! Sure she zapped me to the point of near death but she has yet to pour my ramen down the sink again," the blonde chuckled. Minato chuckled as well while Shikamaru shook his head at his friend. He was always doing something to piss someone off one way or another. J

Just then, Naruto's phone rang. The blonde boy sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing device. _'Speak of the devil…' _He thought to himself as he ignored the call. He nonchalantly slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Minato looked to the younger boy. "Was that…"

"Yep," Naruto answered instantly.

"And you're still not going to answer?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto?" Minato asked concerned.

"Yeah they'll be fine! Can't let them ruin our day!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But Naruto, that's the eleventh time in the last hour," Shikamaru dead panned.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Hikari-chan has been blowing up my phone!" Naruto said as he exaggeratedly threw his hands in the air. His Sekirei had been calling him non-stop and he'd resolved that he wouldn't speak with them until he was ready. He just needed sometime to himself right now. But he couldn't help but notice an ominous feeling that made the hair on his neck stand.

"I don't know Naruto…" Minato began unsurely. "Maybe should at least call them and let them know we're alright? I know Musubi and Ku-chan must be worried.." he said dejectedly. He'd never been away from his Sekirei this long without at least informing them of his whereabouts. He could only imagine what his absence was doing too them. At the thought of his Sekirei, he began to feel warm slightly and a fluttery feeling crept into his chest. He thought it must've been the heat but he turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru were complete unaffected. _'That was weird…where did this feeling come from?'_

"Yeah, Naomi has already called me five times. It'll troublesome when I finally speak with her," Shikamaru sighed. When he first agreed to Naruto's little outing, he thought it sounded like a relatively good idea. Now, he could only think of how it was somehow going to blow up in their faces. _'I only hope this day doesn't get any more troublesome…' _he said himself. "This was all your idea Naruto so you're taking all the responsibility," Shikamaru said.

Naruto glanced at the lazy Nara. "Whatever, you know you guys are enjoying this. You'll thank me sooner or later!" he proclaimed. But the blonde couldn't help but feel affected by their words. Though he wanted to spend some time away from them, he found himself missing his Sekirei more and more with each passing moment. _'I can only imagine how worried they must be…I'll be sure to make it up to them!' _He told himself.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Shikamaru's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? See what?" Naruto queried.

"Look up there," Shikamaru said as he pointed to the top of a water tower a few yards away. Naruto's gaze followed his friend's finger to see what he figured to be a person. Upon closer inspection he was able to make out a womanly figure with long blonde hair clothed in a white dress and black cloak. The blonde boy stiffened. "I-It's…I-It's…I-It's…"

"Her!" Minato finished his babbling friend's sentence. It was the Sekirei he'd been seeing in his dreams over the past few days. He was sure of it, as if the burning feeling in his chest wasn't any indication.

Sekirei number nine Tsukiumi stared down at the three men below her. She'd been drawn to this area by some unknown force and the fire building up inside her only intensified when she saw the trio. Her worst fears were coming true. She was reacting to an Ashikabi and she was certain it was one of the young men below. "You there? Thou art Ashikabi are thou not?" she called out.

"Noooo…" Naruto lied.

Minato took a step forward and met her gaze. "We are. You must be a Sekirei?" he asked. Tsukiumi didn't answer. Instead, water began to swirl around her and concentrated into and orb in her hand. "I shall rid the world of you foul monkeys!" she exclaimed as she hopped off the water tower.

"Look out!" Shikamaru yelled. All three of them leapt back as Tsukiumi landed were they were previously standing. By the look on her face they could easily tell she was pissed. "Wait, what did we ever do to you?" Naruto asked. Tsukiumi shot a glare at the other blonde, making him flinch at her expression. "Thou art an Ashikabi. Thou art nothing but low life monkeys who prey on innocent Sekirei and defile us with thou vile ways," She said, covering herself in a defensive manner. All three boys gave her a blank expression.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Um…I don't know what you mean?" a confused Minato said.

"Thou tellest nothing but lies!" Tsukiumi roared. "Thou has dark power that thou use to seduce us so that thou may have thy way with our bodies!"

Naruto searched the deepest parts of his mind and the last time he checked, he didn't have any "dark powers". And besides, Hibiki and Hikari and Uzume all had superhuman strength compared to him. The day he overpowered one of them was the day Jiraiya stopped writing his perverted books. Not that he would ever do that to his Sekirei anyway. Men like that disgusted him.

Shikamaru, of course, found the whole ideal troublesome. His Sekirei toted guns and had pinpoint accuracy and trying to overpower her would take too much effort for his tastes. And though she was an alien, she was still a girl and his mom and _literally _beat the ideal into that women are to be treated with the upmost respect.

Minato couldn't even fathom the idea of doing such a thing. He cared for his Sekirei and treated them just like any other human being. The thought of him committing such an atrocity to one of his Sekirei sickened him, especially if it was Ku-chan. "Look, we're not like that. No one is going to hurt you," Minato said taking a step forward, taking notice of how Tsukiumi cringed slightly.

"So thou art the one…" She said. He was the one she must've been reacting to. "Thou shall meeteth thy maker here and now! _**Water Celebration!**_" She exclaimed as she sent an orb of water at a stunned Minato. It would've struck him in the head had Naruto not saved him at the last second. "You ok man?" the concerned blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Minato said, shaking away his shock.

"Good, because I think we should get going!" Naruto said as he got up and took off running, Shikamaru hot on his heels. Minato hurriedly pushed himself to his feet and followed after his friends. "Thou shall perish!" Tsukiumi roared as she gave chase. The trio of Ashikabi ran alongside the pier before cutting down an alley and into the city. _'Serpentine, Serpentine, Serpentine!' _Naruto told himself repeatedly as he ran. Running in a straight line was the worst idea when someone who could use projectiles was after you. Yet another nugget of wisdom from his godfather. But no matter how fast they ran or what turn they made, the water wielding Sekirei was right there behind them.

Naruto cursed as they turned down another street, avoiding a large wave that would've easily washed them away. He pulled out his phone and dialed his Hikari's number. He heard it ring a few time before her voicemail came on. He hung up and tried again with Hibiki, but got the same result. "Are you kidding me?! They've been trying to reach me all day and when I finally try to contact them they have the nerve to not answer!" the blonde huffed. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he turned to address his companions. "Hey guys, follow me I have a plan." Shikamaru and Minato nodded as they followed the blonde around a corner.

Naruto suddenly stopped and began to search through his backpack, much to the other boy's confusion. "Found it!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a small black canister. It was at that moment an infuriated Tsukiumi came flying around the corner. Naruto hurriedly pulled the pin on near the top of the canister and tossed it at her. "Here catch!" A confused Tsukiumi involuntarily caught the small object that was suddenly thrown at her. "What sort of witchcraft is this?" She as she stared down at the small canister. Her question went unanswered and she looked up to see the trio of ashikabi fleeing. She was about to give chase again when canister she held ruptured and the area was bathed in light.

* * *

"Naruto…was that… a _grenade_?" Minato asked between breaths. They were currently hiding in the terminal for the underground subway.

"Flashbang actually," Naruto corrected.

"Where the hell did you get a flashbang from?!" Shikamaru queried. The blonde grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Hikari-chan gave it to me…"

"Why?!" Minato asked.

"I don't know! Apparently she wanted to give me _real _grenades but Hibiki-chan said they were supposed to be for self-defense, not turning me into bomber man. They make me carry them around but I didn't think I would actually have to use one!" Naruto explained. Shikamaru could sympathize with the blonde. Naomi had given him a gun but he never carried it around. _Way _too troublesome.

"Now what do we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. My plan was to call Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan but they're being selfish and not answering the phone," Naruto huffed the last part. "I'd call Naomi but my phone died," Shikamaru said. They both turned to Minato. "I kind of forgot my phone…" He said embarrassed. Naruto sighed as he slouched even more against the cold tile wall. "Well, my house is pretty close from here. If we move quickly enough, we can get there in a few minutes and maybe Naomi is still home," Shikamaru offered.

"Yeah but there still Poseidon's crazy daughter to worry about," Naruto said.

"Well if Naomi is indeed home, she could-"

"No," Minato interrupted, confusing the two younger boys. "She might be crazy and trying to kill us, but she's still my Sekirei. I can't let any harm come to her. At least until we've worked the situation out," he defended.

Naruto stared at the older boy incredulously. There was a Sekirei chasing after them with every intent to kill them, and he still wanted to protect her. His friend sure had a big heart, but that must've been what made him the perfect candidate to be an Ashikabi. "That caring personality of yours is going to be the death of me someday," Naruto sighed as he gazed at his friend. "Alright, we won't hurt her, but we still need a way to deal with her. She has super powers and we've got…well, we've got nothing."

"Naruto's right. I say we worry about making it to somewhere safe first and figure out a plan from there," Shikamaru said as he stood up. Naruto stood up as well and stretched his limbs. "Alright we'll do that. Then we'll help Minato catch his psychotic Sekirei," He smiled as he offered to help said boy to his feet. Minato smiled as well until he accepted his friends help and stood up as well. Naruto threw his arms around both boys' shoulders as they made their way toward the exit. "We're Ashikabi guys, we should be scared of one little Sekirei. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Damn it, me and my big mouth," Naruto cursed. He was soaking wet and his nose was bleeding, possibly broken. He looked across the courtyard to see an unconscious Shikamaru, who had crashed into a light pole. A few feet away, the blonde Sekirei was straddling Minato. Her hand was surrounded by water and took the shape of some sort of sword. "Damn how did it come to this…" Naruto asked himself as he reflected on the events from a few minutes prior.

_Naruto, Minato, and Shikamaru emerged from the subway to find themselves in a large courtyard. They were surrounded by tall buildings and figured they were somewhere downtown. "Alright Shikamaru, lead the way," Naruto said. "Yeah, yeah, just follow me," the dark-haired boy lazily replied. Shikamaru took a few steps in the direction of his home when he was suddenly struck by a torrent of water. "What the hell-" was all Naruto was able to say before he felt a kick that sent him to the ground._

_Minato was surprised by the play of events and almost didn't register the fuming Tsukiumi standing in front of him. "Thou time hath come," She said as water began to circle around her hand and took the shape of a blade. She took a step forward and he took one back in response. "You don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk," Minato pleaded._

_Tsukiumi was about to respond when she was tackled to the ground by Naruto. They rolled around on the ground as Tsukiumi tried to break his grasp. "Get thy filthy hands on me wretched monkey!" She barked. "Sorry, no can do. I won't let you hurt my friend," Naruto said tightening his grip on her wrists. Tsukiumi tried to blast him away with water but found that she couldn't. _'My powers…what sort of trickery is this?' _With her powers inaccessible, she instead opted to punch Naruto in the face. _

"_Ah my nose!" the blonde boy cried out as released his grip to hold the afflicted area. Tsukiumi felt her powers return to her and pushed Naruto away with a strong wave of water. "Naruto!" she heard a voice yell. She turned to see her prey standing there, face etched with worry and concern. Figuring this to be her chance, she dove at him._

* * *

Tsukiumi stared down at the man beneath her. There was fear clearly written on his face. "You don't have to do this…" he pleaded, staring up at her blushing face. Tsukiumi felt a pang in her heart and her body began to heat up even more. It was a bad idea on her part to tackle him to the ground. His mere touch nearly overloaded her senses and she wanted nothing more than to melt into him. _'My strength is failing me…I must finish him before I'm left completely at his mercy,' _She thought as she positioned the blade of water above his heart. "Die filthy Ashikabi!" She yelled.

"No!" another voice cried out. Just before the blade pierced Minato's chest, Tsukiumi felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame and she was lifted into the air. Minato looked up to see Naruto bear hugging Tsukiumi. She struggled and thrashed about in his grip, desperately trying to escape. Tsukiumi once again felt her powers leave her and her strength was beginning to fail once more. Naruto felt the Sekirei in his arms begin to struggle less and less, almost as if she was giving up. He also felt this strange sensation from just touching her. _'What's going on?'_

"NARUTO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

The voice startled Naruto and he released his grip on Tsukiumi, causing her to drop to the ground. "Huh?" he said unintelligently. He looked around to find the owner of the voice but couldn't locate her. His break in concentration left him wide open and he was subjected to a force kick to the stomach. The gasping Naruto flew back a few feet and felt himself land in a pair of soft arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Hibiki exclaimed as she caught her battered Ashikabi. Naruto looked up to see all three of his Sekirei hovering over him, worry present on their features. "Oh hey girls!" He said before being sent into a violent fit of coughs. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Uzume asked as she crouched down beside her Ashikabi.

"Girls I'm fine really," Naruto grunted as he sat up. He could feel a bruise forming. He looked to each of his Sekirei to see their eyes filled with worry. He hated when they saw him injured. It always made them sad and it made him feel weak. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright," He reassured them. "Good…" Hikari said with an eerie smile. She suddenly slammed her open palm into Naruto's face, causing a loud smack to echo throughout the courtyard. The poor blonde was sent face first into the cold concrete. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto glared at the lightning twin. "That was for not answering the phone you jackass! You had us worried sick and for what? So you could run off and play with your little friends! You could've called Naruto!" Hikari barked at him. Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he gazed into her pained honey orbs. Maybe he did deserve it. "Look girls I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's just what Naruto?!"

"Maybe we should talk about private matters later," Uzume said. She was looking directly at Tsukiumi, who was now standing again. "You! I'll kill you!" Hikari roared as she pointed an accusatory finger at Tsukiumi. Lightning began to spark wildly around her fingers. Uzume was standing next to her, and equally pissed look etched onto her features.

Tsukiumi was breathing ruggedly and she was barely standing on her feet. She was in trouble now and she knew it. She might've been a single number but even she knew it was insane to face off against three Sekirei, especially after injuring their Ashikabi. And it didn't help that the one behind her was making her body feel like jelly at the moment. Her body finally collapsed and she slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. "It's too much…I can't…" she panted.

"Hikari wait!" Naruto exclaimed. Hikari ignored her Ashikabi's plea and rushed at the downed Sekirei, intent on deactivating her for good. But just as she was about to deal the final blow, Minato appeared in front of her, blocking her path. She barely had time to stop from splattering his blood all over the streets. "Move Minato!" She said sternly.

"I won't!" Minato said stubbornly as he stood his ground. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Why? She hurt my ashikabi so it's only fair I get to hurt her!"

"Well you see…it's because…she's my Sekirei!" He proclaimed, shocking everyone save Naruto. Tsukumi, who still lay on the ground behind him, was the most shocked of all. _'What is this feeling in my heart?' _she asked herself.

Hikari was about to say something but she heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Hikari-san, even if what she did was wrong, the rules say we aren't allowed to attack Ashikabi. Minato-san is a good person and I won't allow any harm come to him," Uzume said. She wanted nothing more than to deactivate Tsukiumi at the moment but Minato was protecting her. He was an Ashikabi and her friend so she couldn't hurt him.

"Tsk, whatever," Hikari scoffed as she turned and walked away. She walked back over to her Ashikabi and snatched him up by the arm. "We're going home," She said as she began dragging the blonde away. "But I have to see if my friend Shika-" Naruto turned to where Shikamaru lay unconscious but he was gone. _'Huh?' _

"No buts!"Hikari said with finality, giving him no time to dwell on the matter. "But Hikari-chan it's only four o' clock!" Naruto whined. "Shut it Naruto!" she barked. Hibiki could only shake her head as she followed behind her sister and Ashikabi, who looked more like a child being dragged around by his mother. Uzume chuckled at their antics as they began the long walk home.

Minato stood watching the retreating form of his friends and his Sekirei. He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he wouldn't have to face his fellow Ashikabi in battle. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Tsukiumi standing once again. She looked tired and she was panting slightly. "Monkey…" She said in between breaths. "I heard…thou calleth me thy Sekirei did thy not?" Minato tensed. He didn't think she actually heard that. Hell, he wasn't even aware he had said it until after the fact. "Then thou must taketh responsibility…"

"O-Of what?" Minato stammered. He was immediately drenched with water.

"Do not jest! Thou calleth me thy Sekirei did thy not?" Tsukiumi asked irately.

"Y-Yes mam!" Minato replied hurriedly.

Tsukiumi smirked. "Thou hath courage! Thou protected me with thy own flesh from that vile Sekirei. What is thy name?" she queried.

"Uh Minato," the young man answered.

"Very well then Minato, I the Sekirei Tsukiumi, here by accept thee as my Ashikabi by way of marriage proposal," She told him.

"M-Marriage proposal?!" Minato blurted out. He soon found himself lifted off his feet by the blonde woman. "Did thee, or did thee not call me thy Sekirei?"

"Y-Yes mam, I'm sorry mam," Minato squeaked.

"As I thought," and with that, Tsukiumi crashed her lips against his. Minato was surprised at first, but slowly began to return the kiss. Tsukiumi felt a wave of ecstasy was over her as she tasted him. The area was bathed in light as Tsukiumi's wings burst forth. Tsukiumi held Minato close for a few more seconds before finally releasing him. "Now and forever," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Minato-kun!" a voice called out.

Both were startled and turned to see a concerned Musubi running towards them. She was upon them in seconds and immediately began to look her ashikabi over. "You're not hurt are Minato-kun?" she asked. "I'm fine Musubi," Minato reassured her. She seemed to perk up considerably upon hearing that.

"Minato…who is this?" Tsukiumi asked with a certain edge to her voice. Minato was about to answer but Musubi beat him to it. "I'm Number 88: Musubi and Minato-kun is my Ashikabi," She said jovially. The Water Sekirei gave her new Ashikabi a stern look. "Thou failed to mention thou hath more Sekirei…"

"Yep, me and Ku-chan!" Musubi interjected happily, unknowingly digging her ashikabi into an even deeper hole than he already was. Minato looked down at the trembling blonde before him. Her hair prevented him from seeing her irate expression. "How many more?" She asked in a strained voice. "N-None! Just you, Musubi, an Ku-chan I swear!" Minato quickly answered. Tsukiumi let out a deep sigh and her boy seemed to ease up. "Very well then, I can live with that just so long as thee promise not to taketh anymore Sekirei and the others know that I am thy one true wife whilst they are nothing more than mere concubines," she said.

"Oh I want to be Minato-kun's wife too!" Musubi said excitedly as she clutched onto one of her Ashikabi's arm.

"NO, thou art nothing but a concubine! I'm his wife!" Tsukiumi said latching onto his other arm, trying to pull him away from Musubi's grasp.

"That's no fair!" Musubi protested as she tugged on Minato's arm. Said boy could only groan as he was subjected to a tug-of-war between his Sekirei. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

'_Well that was troublesome…' _Shikamaru thought as he regained consciousness. _Where am I?' _The room was dark, the last rays of the setting sun just barely shedding any light and the only thing he knew for sure was that he was lying on a bed. Then soft whimpers fell upon his ears. He opened his eyes more to see a figure sitting beside the bed. It took him a moment to recognize the person as his Sekirei. Her face was downturned toward her lap, hidden by her hair. He could just barely see tears falling onto her ruffled skirt. _'I see so I must be home…but what happened?'_

He tried to sit up and let out a grunt when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his side. The sudden noise startled the crying girl and she looked up to see her Ashikabi, alive and well. "Shika-kun!" Naomi exclaimed as she dove on top of him, crying into his chest. She'd called him a few times but he didn't answer and she began to fear the worst. Her fears were brought to life when she stumbled upon the scene of two Ashikabi battling it out with hers lying unconscious nearby. She wanted nothing more than to litter them all with holes but her Ashikabi's safety took precedence.

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the trembling girl's back, trying to calm her down. _'Damn it Naruto, this is all your fault!' _he thought as he cursed his blonde friend. He suddenly felt himself being pulled downwards and he was brought into a kiss. Naomi hungrily meshed her lips with his own, eager to taste her Ashikabi as her wings of light threw back the darkness. She needed to know he was still with her and that this wasn't some twisted dream. Shikamaru returned her kiss, more than willing to put his Sekirei's heart at ease.

Naomi pulled away a few moments later an stared up into his dark brown eyes. "I-I tried calling you, and I got worried. Then I found you like that and…and…I-I should've been there! I'm so sorry Shika-kun!" She said as her voice began to break. She was doing her best not to start crying again. Shikamaru was filled with guilt. _'I swear Naruto, I'll kill you some day,' _he cursed the blonde once more. "It's not your fault Naomi-chan. See, it all started when I ran into an old friend from high school today…"

* * *

Well that's it for this week. I'm going to start working on Naruto and the others becoming stronger Ashikabis and developing their ablilities soon. I had more I wanted to say but I totally forgot sooo...R+R and let me know what you think!


	10. Reasonable Explanation

****So I started the Sekirei manga recently and I realized something: My Hibiki and Hikari's personalities are a bit off from canon. I toned down Hikari's some and I made Hibiki's a bit stronger. I also don't have them running around looking for un-winged Sekirei anymore. just something i noticed but I like the way they are now and it'd be weird to up and change them in the middle of the story so I'll leave them be. I also have to work on Uzume as well. She's a lot more flirtatious.

I also started reading the manga for Freezing and I love it. Can't say I see any story ideas popping into my head any time soon but it's possible in the future. Hell i already have the makings of another one for both Hibiki/Hikari and Shizuka. But those won't come till after I finish this story and Divine.

Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter X: Reasonable Explanation**

"NO! Hikari-chan, go away!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop being a wuss and take it like a man!" the lightning Sekirei barked.

"I'd rather not!" He cried as he fled.

"I'll get both of you!" Uzume chimed in.

"No…no, no, no, no, nooo! Damn it! I'm through playing nice!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh I'm _soo _scared," Hikari mocked him.

"You're both going to die so it doesn't matter," Uzume said.

Hibiki sighed as the trio continued to bicker back and forth. Naruto had just recently invested in a Nintendo Wii for himself and picked up some game called _Super Smash Bros_ and the three of them have been playing it ever since. Hibiki didn't see much fun in it but her three roommates couldn't seem to get enough of it. It also became the unofficial way for them to settle any disputes.

"Finally, the stupid smash ball!" Naruto exclaimed.

"O no you don't!" Uzume said.

"Naruto move out the way!" Hikari barked.

"Yes!" Naruto cried out as he broke the floating orb and unleashed his super move. He had jerked slightly in his excitement and startled the girl in his arms. He was seated on the floor just in front of the couch, reclining back against it. Hibiki was leaning into him and he had his arms wrapped around her slender frame as he held the controller. "Sorry about that Hibiki-chan," Naruto said sheepishly. Hibiki only adjusted herself to get comfortable once more as she settled into her Ashikabi's embrace.

"Good bye Naruto!" Hikari said from her position on the couch. "What?" Naruto responded. He could only watch as his character was hit with a smash attack and sent flying off the screen. _"Player One Defeated!" _the game announced. Naruto stared at the screen, his jaw hanging wide opened. He'd just lost with Marth…he _never _lost with Marth! _'This is anarchy…'_ He thought to himself. It was the only reasonable explanation. Hibiki giggled at her Ashikabi's dumbfounded expression and reached up to close his mouth.

Naruto looked down at the smiling girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile himself. He leaned downed and planted a soft kiss on her lips, surprising her slightly. "What was that for?" Hibiki asked. "I don't know, just cause," Naruto grinned as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Go be mushy somewhere else. Trying to concentrate here," Hikari said. Naruto chuckled at his most eccentric Sekirei. She could be loving one minute, and hot-headed the next, though usually it was the latter of the two. He was just glad that she'd gotten over the incident from last week. That night wasn't one of his more favorable ones with his Sekirei.

* * *

_Naruto turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. He quietly stepped inside his apartment, followed by his Sekirei. Naruto walked into the living room where he discarded his backpack and slumped onto the couch. Kurama leapt from Hibiki's arms and bounded over to the couch. He began scratching at Naruto's leg and the blonde reached down to scoop him into his lap._

"_Well?" Hikari said standing over him._

"_Well what?" Naruto responded. His voice was dull and lacked the usual bright tone it always seemed to carry._

"_What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_You don't know? What's going on Naruto? You're acting different!" Hikari exclaimed. She'd been observing her Ashikabi for the past few days and he was his normal happy-go-lucky self but there was just something off about him. Even if she couldn't see it, she could feel it in her heart. Hibiki had sensed something was awry as well. Their emotions were in tune with his and she'd felt something she'd never felt before emanating from the blonde._

"_Naruto-kun, If there's something wrong please tell us," Hibiki said softly as she approached her Ashikabi. _

"_Well?" Hikari asked, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor._

"_I…" Naruto began._

"_You what?"_

"_It's…just…that…"_

"_Naruto-kun please tell us," Hibiki pleaded taking a seat next to him._

"_Yeah, spit it out already!"_

"_I'm just not sure…" the blonde Ashikabi sighed._

"_Not sure about what Naruto-kun?" Hibiki urged him._

"_About all this," Naruto said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This Sekirei plan, being an Ashikabi, the whole ordeal. It all sounded so simple in the beginning but now…" Naruto went silent at that. A million thoughts were running through his head and trying to sort through them all was overwhelming. This had been plaguing him ever since he was released from the hospital._

"_What are you trying to say Naruto?" Hikari barked. "It's all too tough and you just want to quit?"_

"_No, Hikari-chan that's not what I-"_

"_Well it doesn't work like that!" she interrupted. "You can't just cast us aside like some play things Naruto!" Her voice was strained and tears were beginning to well up in her eyes._

"_Hikari-chan I didn't mean it like that-"_

"_Then what Naruto? What are you did you mean?!"_

"_I don't know alright!" the blonde exploded, shooting to his feet. The three women flinched at his sudden outbreak. "I love you girls but this is all so much and I'm doing my best to deal with it! I mean I almost died the other day! How can I be a good ashikabi and protect you guys if I can't even protect myself?"_

"_Naruto-kun…we'll always be with you? You don't have to worry about-"_

"_But what happens when you're not Hibiki-chan? What then? If something happens to me then it's all over." Naruto argued. The lightning Sekirei was without a response. Uzume only remained silent. She felt it would be out of place for her to speak on the matter. Naruto had only been her Ashikabi for a day now and she wasn't quite in tune with him as Hibiki and Hikari. But seeing Naruto now she couldn't help but think that there might be some truths to their words._

_Naruto looked to each of his Sekirei to see a pained expression on each of their faces. He was suddenly overcome with guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt them with his words, they just spewed out in his fit of frustration. He looked to Hikari to see her fighting back tears. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a soft embrace. Hikari collapsed into him, taking comfort in her Ashikabi's warmth. "I'm sorry girls…it's just that…I'm scared," Naruto said as he rested his chin atop Hikari's head. "Ever since that day in the park…"_

_He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "It's ok Naruto-kun. I promise I won't ever let that happen again," Hibiki said as she rested her head against her his back. "I won't either," He heard Hikari's muffled voice through his sweatshirt. He smiled at their protective nature. "But…" His smile broke. "How can you be so sure? You can't be with me every waking minute and I just feel like a burden sometimes…"_

"_No Naruto-kun you're wrong. You could never be a burden. In fact, you're the opposite. You're our pillar of strength. Knowing that you're safe and that you care for us is what drives us to succeed. Without you, we're nothing Naruto-kun," Hibiki said._

"_Yeah, if something ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. That's why we'll protect you no matter what," Hikari affirmed looking up at her Ashikabi. She was shocked to see tears rolling down his face. "Hibiki-chan…Hikari-chan…thank you. You have no idea how much that means," he said hugging Hikari tighter against him. "I don't know if I'm a strong ashikabi or even a good one at that, but I promise to be the best one I can. I'll do my best to support you guys and I'll always be there for you…and that goes for you too Uzume-chan," He said, surprising the brunette Sekirei. She'd just felt like a fly on the wall up until now. "You're my Sekirei as well," He smiled as he extended an arm to her. _

_A few stray tears escaped Uzume's eyes as she walked forward and embraced her Ashikabi. She'd only known Naruto just under two days and her heart was filled with love for him. Even after expressing that he didn't plan on getting any more Sekirei, he happily accepted her into his life. He was a bit unorthodox and eccentric at times, but he was kind and loving. She could see the makings of a great ashikabi in him. "I promise too Naruto-kun. I will protect you, now and forever," she said as she nuzzled her head against his neck._

"_Ah come one girls, you're making me feel like a helpless child," Naruto chuckled. "Naruto, you __**are**__ a helpless child!" Hikari snorted. When she was with him sometimes, she felt it was more like babysitting than spending time with her Ashikabi. "Whatever, you know you love me!" he grinned, hugging them all tighter. "Yeah, lucky you…" Hikari said under her breath. "Sooo…I guess this means I'm off the hook right?" Hikari let out an unlady-like snort "Far from it…" he heard her say. A sudden sparking noise soon reached his ears._

* * *

Naruto inwardly cringed at the memory. Ever since that day, it had become a personal goal of his to never piss off his Sekirei ever again. He was just glad that they'd all gotten passed it. They'd even gone as far as to make him promise to speak with them the next time he was ever troubled or feeling doubts. And luckily, things have been going great.

He'd yet to see Minato or Shikamaru since last week. He'd been put on "Time-Out" from friends. Some nonsense about it being a privilege and that he could have it back when he learned to take others into consideration. A load of crap is what it sounded like to him. He'd tried finding Shikamaru at school but his efforts proved fruitless. He was too scared to go visit Minato. He found out that he indeed winged that crazy water Sekirei and she wasn't exactly on good terms with him, or more so his Sekirei. He had to sit through an hour long rant about how it was irresponsible of him to just go running off like that and the way they promised to strike down any Sekirei that ever threatened him again sent a chill down his spine. Honestly, he didn't know who was worse: them or his mother.

"Ha I win!" he heard Hikari shout.

"No fair! Ike is totally overpowered! He hits you one time and you go flying!" Uzume argued. "Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me," Hikari grinned. "Best two out of three," Naruto exclaimed. "Let's see that smug look of yours after you beat _Jigglypuff_" Hikari paled slightly. "Now that's unfair Naruto!" she complained. Naruto laughed mischievously. Jigglypuff was his secret weapon. The one character who he was truly undefeatable with. "It's ok if you're scared and all. I guess the last ice cream sandwich is mine," Naruto grinned.

"Like hell it is!" Hikari yelled.

Hibiki only shook her head at their antics. She continued to watch as Kurama played with his ball. He would swat it with his paws, making it roll across the floor only to chase after it seconds later. He did this multiple times, never tiring of such a simple activity. Then he stopped all of a sudden and began sniffing the air. Hibiki's eyebrow rose at that. Kurama let out a happy yip and dashed out of the living room towards the front door. _'I wonder what's gotten into him…' _Hibiki pondered as she listened to small foxes cries in the background.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Seeing as the other three occupants of the room had their faces glued to the television, Hibiki took it upon herself to go answer it. "I'll get it," she said slipping out of her Ashikabi's grasp. "Yeah, sure," Naruto said unintelligibly. "Hey don't walk in front of the TV!" Hikari barked at her sister. "Oh great, look what you did!" she complained. Hibiki giggled as she made her way over to the front door. She found Kurama there bouncing back and forth, yipping at the door. "My, something's got you excited," she said as she scooped up the energetic ball of fur. "May I help you?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the person asked.

"Who the hell are _you?_" Hibiki shot back eyeing the person critically. She was an older busty blonde woman with long hair that reached down her back. She was accompanied by three others. Kurama's excitement rose considerably at the sight of the group. "Where's Naruto?" the woman with red hair asked impatiently, stepping forward. Hibiki looked the group over once more. "Naruto-kun, there's some old hag out here looking for you!"

"Wait, no, ah! Damn it…Coming!" Naruto called from the living room. A second later he appeared in the hallway. "I hope this is important. I just lost one of my li-" his words caught in his throat. He at the people at his door like a deer caught in headlights. _'Oh god…'_

"Naruto!" the red-headed woman barked at him. Naruto paled as he slammed the door in their faces. A confused Hibiki looked at her Ashikabi to see him shaking considerably. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong? Do you know that woman?" she asked, concern spreading across her features.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto stammered.

"Who is she?"

"My mother…"

The door suddenly burst open to reveal an irate Kushina. She was far from pleased at the moment. Not only did some hussy call her an old hag but her own son had the gall to slam the door in her face. She leveled a glare at the blonde. "H-Hey mom," Naruto said as he cowered slightly behind Hibiki.

"Big brother!" Tsuki cried out as she burst forth into the apartment and threw her arms around Naruto's waist. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she buried her face into his shirt. "H-Hey Tsuki-chan," he said as he hugged her back. He was getting uncomfortable from the looks his other three guests were sending him. His mother was glaring at him, Tsunade was giving him a look that said _"You're in for it now!" _and Jiraiya had that ever present lecherous gleam in his eyes. Hikari and Uzume had heard the ruckus from the living room and entered the hallway to see a girl wrapped around their Ashikabi and three strangers standing outside the door. "Naruto-kun…what's going on?" Uzume asked.

"Yes _Naruto-kun, _what _is _going on?" Kushina asked. The blonde boy let out a nervous laugh. "Mom I swear to you, there's a reasonable explanation for this," Naruto began. Kushina impatiently crossed her arms over her chest. "Well…I'm waiting."

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. He looked over to larger couch once more to see his family sitting there. _'Nope, still not an illusion. They're really here,' _he thought. He'd been hoping that this was the result of a bad pack of ramen and his mind was just playing tricks on him. But his family was there, in the flesh, sitting in his living room. He looked to his Sekirei. Hikari was sitting next to him while Uzume and Hibiki stood behind the smaller couch which he sat. Their close proximity didn't seem to put his mother at ease and it certainly wasn't helping the situation either. _'Damn I wasn't expecting to see them any time soon! How the hell do I go about this?!'_

"Naruto, who are these girls?" Kushina asked, fed up with her son's obvious attempt at stalling.

"Uh well…you see…" Naruto was at a loss for words. He'd hoped he'd have more time to explain why he had three women living with him. He couldn't tell her the truth for obvious reasons. There's no telling what MBI or his mother, for that fact, might do.

"Well, my name is Hikari," the lightning Sekirei spoke up. "And Naruto-kun here is my boyfriend," she smiled. There were a multitude of different reactions. Hibiki and Uzume eyed her critically. Naruto and Kushina stared at her with disbelieving eyes. Tsuki let out an excited gasp, Jiraiya was giggling perversely and Tsunade let out a sigh of defeat. "I was right Baa-chan! You lose!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"B-Boyfriend?" both Naruto and Kushina stammered.

"Yep!" Hikari said happily as she latched onto Naruto's arm. "That's my twin sister Hibiki and our good friend Uzume. Naruto-kun and I have been going steady for almost two months now!" She laid her head on his shoulder for extra emphasis. She was extra careful to hide her smirk. She could tell that this was making her ashikabi sweat, as if his evident shaking wasn't enough. He would finally get a taste of his own medicine.

Kushina glance back and forth between her son and the girl hanging off his arm. Naruto was sweating bullets right now. He wasn't sure exactly to be afraid of but his mother was there and she was _not _pleased. That was enough for him. Kushina suddenly stood up and snatched Naruto by the ear. "We need to talk young man!" she said as she dragged the squirming blonde off to his room. "Ow! Mom that hurts!" Naruto whined before the door closed behind him. Hikari, Hibiki, and Uzume stared at the bedroom door, pondering what they should do.

"Are you really big brother's girlfriend?" they all turned to see Tsuki staring at Hikari.

"Yes, I am," Hikari replied.

"Wow, you're really pretty Miss Hikari!" Tsuki gushed as she stared in admiration. The lightning Sekirei had the decency to blush a deep shade of crimson. "T-Thank you. I'm sorry, but who are you?" She queried. "My name is Tsuki and Naruto is my big brother!" the small blonde exclaimed proudly.

"Geez Hikari you think you would've figured it out after she said _big brother_," Uzume teased.

"S-Shut up Uzume!" a flustered Hikari barked.

"Um can I ask you something Miss Hikari?" Tsuki queried.

"Yeah, Sure thing,"

"Um…do you and big brother do the baby bump?" Hikari was stumped by the small blonde's question. "The what now?"

"The baby bump. Grandpa Jiraiya said it's a dance that grownups do when they go to bed and if they do right they make a baby. Are you and big brother going to make a baby?" she asked innocently. All three of Naruto's Sekirei turned deep shades of crimson as they finally realized what she was asking. "W-What?! N-No!" an embarrassed Hikari stammered. "Grandpa Jiraiya said when a woman blushes like that, it means she's lying," Tsuki pointed out. The poor Sekirei's blush only intensified.

There was a perverse giggle that erupted from a certain white-haired man. He'd been distracted from his note taking by his goddaughter's sudden question. _'Our little boy has become a man!' _He thought to himself. The air around him quickly became saturated with killer intent and he could feel it closing in on him. He turned to see his wife glaring at him. "N-Now, now Tsu-hime, that was a long time ago. S-She asked me where babies come from and it was the only thing I could think of and-"

"Just shut up already you damn pervert!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist into her husband's face. Jiraiya went tumbling over the side of the couch and crashed onto the floor. She shot him one last glare before turning to her goddaughter. "Tsuki-chan, you shouldn't go around asking people that. It's their personal business and frankly, you're much too young to know about such things," she chided.

"Yes Baa-chan," Tsuki said, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry about that. Tsuki-chan hasn't really developed a sense of tact yet and she can be rather blunt at times. My name is Tsunade and that excuse of a man there is my husband Jiraiya. We're Naruto's godparents," Tsunade introduced herself.

"Nice to meet," Hikari said, finally feeling the heat leave her face.

"I have a question of my own for you Miss Hikari, I you wouldn't mind?" Tsunade asked. "Yes mam?" Hikari replied. Tsunade leaned in closer, making the lightning Sekirei feel a bit uneasy. From what she'd seen so far from Naruto and his family, they had a tendency for being straight forward. "You can tell me the truth. You've gone and deflowered my little Naru-chan haven't you?"

* * *

"Ow! Mom that's hurts!" Naruto whined as he was pulled by the ear into his room. Kushina let him go and turned to her son. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play coy with me Naruto. Who are those girls out there?"

"W-Well…Hikari-chan is my…girlfriend," he said, finally giving into the lie. Well now that he thought about it, she technically was. Hell all three of them were. They just used different terms for their relationship, but there was no way in hell he was going to let his mother know that. "Hibiki-chan is her twin sister and Uzume-chan…is a friend of mine from school," he said, thinking on his toes.

"Naruto, I sent you here to go to school, not flirt and mess around with some floozy!" Kushina chastised.

"But I am going to school mom! I'm passing all my classes too! And Hikari-chan is not some floozy," Naruto argued.

"Naruto you need to focus on your school work. You don't have time for girls."

"How do you know what I have time for?" Naruto shot back, making them both flinch at his sudden outbreak. Naruto recovered first and decided to speak before his mother strangled him. "Mom, I go to class just like you want me too. I do all my work on time and I don't even pull pranks anymore. I have tons of free time so what's wrong with me spending it with Hikari-chan?" he explained himself.

Kushina let out a sigh. "It's not that I don't want you hanging out girls, it's just…"

"It's what mom?" Naruto urged her on.

"I don't want you getting hurt baby. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of you being heart broken," She said.

Naruto gave his mother a small smile. "Hikari-chan is special mom. I don't think you have to worry about that," he said.

"How can you be sure Naruto? How do you know she won't run off and leave you for another man? Or worse?" Kushina argued.

Naruto had to suppress a snicker. _'Like that would ever happen. And what could possibly be worse than that?!' _Naruto pondered. "Mom, trust me, Hikari-chan would _never _do anything like that. She's not like most other girls," He assured her. He believed the same for each of his Sekirei. With the way they coddled him, the thought of any of them ever leaving him seemed unfathomable.

"Naruto you're still young…things don't always turn out like you hope. Love doesn't always last forever at your age," Kushina said, hoping to get her son to see just how naïve he was being.

"You and dad did…" Naruto countered. Kushina's breath caught in her throat and her head dropped at the thought of her late husband. Naruto knew his father was a touchy subject for her but he needed her to see his point. "Mom…" he said, causing her to lift her head and meet his gaze. "I know you're only looking out for me, but do you remember what you said to me before I left?" he asked. Kushina nodded slightly in response as the memory surfaced in her mind.

"_Alright Naruto, it's time for you to go out and be an adult. Other than school, you make all decisions own your own from now on. You have to be a big boy now so no more crying to mommy for help," Kushina chided to her son, who was getting ready to board the train that would take him to the capitol._

"_Y-Yes mom…" Naruto sweat dropped._

"_Alrighty then sweetie, mommy loves you!" She gushed as she wrapped him in a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek._

"_M-Mom stop! You're embarrassing me!" a red-face Naruto exclaimed as he squirmed in his mother's grasp._

Naruto watched as his mother smiled at the memory. "Can't you just trust me this once? I'm doing just as you said and going out and making my own choices. And I know that if I fall, you'll always be there to catch me," he smiled. Kushina smiled as she walked up to her son and embraced him. She still hadn't gotten used to him being taller than her. "You're right Naruto, I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay mom," Naruto said hugging her back. "If it makes you feel any better, I did just as you said. Hikari-chan is as every bit as loud and crazy as you are," he chuckled. He soon regretted after feeling an elbow drive into his side. "I mean beautiful, kind, and caring!"

"Alright lover boy," Kushina said pushing him away. Naruto grinned at his mother. She seemed to accept the new development in his life. _'Now I just have to figure out a way to tell her that I'm seeing all three of them…' _he thought to himself. "Naruto, one last thing? Kushina said, drawing him from his thoughts. "Hm?"

"Are you two having sex?"

"W-What!? M-Mom!" Naruto stammered. He'd never been so flustered or embarrassed in his life before. This exactly wasn't a subject he was used to talking about with his mother. It was awkward enough when Jiraiya gave him "The Talk" back in ninth grade. "Naruto, I'm being serious," she said sternly. "Have you or have you not had-"

"Mom, no! Dear god no! Just don't say it again!" Naruto exclaimed as he covered his ears. The conversation was getting way too weird for him.

Kushina giggled at his antics. "Ok I was just checking. If and when you do, make sure you use protection," She said as she snatched him by the collar. "Because I'm much too _young_ to become a grandma right now. Is that clear?" she smiled at him. Naruto picked up on the underlying threat and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes mommy dearest, crystal."

"Good," she said releasing him. "Come now, we shouldn't keep the others waiting. Tsuki-chan has been dying to see you," she said as she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. They were both greeted by an awkward silence as the room's occupants stared at them suddenly. All but Tsuki who was busy playing with an ever energetic Kurama. _'What happened here?' _Naruto thought. He looked to his Sekirei to see them blushing. Hikari in particular was a bright cherry red.

"Naru-chan! It's nice to see you again!" Tsunade said as she walked up and hugged the younger blond. "Baa-chan I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Naruto groaned as he hugged her back. Tsunade released him and pinched his cheeks. "But you'll always be my little Naru-chan," She gushed as she pushed his cheeks together, giving him fish lips.

"Mooommm…" Naruto whined.

"Alright Tsunade, let him be Kushina said. Tsunade huffed as she released Naruto. "You're no fun," She pouted as she returned to her seat on the couch. Naruto walked to the small couch and took his spot beside Hikari once more. She took his and in hers and intertwined their fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kushina seemed slightly bothered by the small display of affection but she kept to herself.

"So Hikari is it? How long have you known my little Naru-chan?" she asked as she sat down next to her daughter. The least she could do was get to know the girl that caught the eye of her son. "Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. She knew he hated being called that. He was a man now and deserved to be treated as such.

Hikari giggled at her Ashikabi's pet name. "Well I've known _Naru-chan _for quite some time now," She said, making Naruto groan. She loved making him squirm.

"And how did you meet?"

"She stalked me…" Naruto grumbled.

"Stop telling people that!" Hikari said smacking him upside the skull. _'But it's the truth! And she's definitely like mom,' _Naruto thought as he rubbed his head. "Naruto-kun just happened to come into the café where Hibiki-chan and I work at. He left his phone behind and I was nice enough to return it to him. And from there things just kind of…clicked," she said with a smile.

"So _that's _how it happened?" Naruto asked. He had to hand it to his Sekirei. She sure had a knack for coming up with on the spot lies. "Yes that _is_ how it happened," Hikari said, daring him to question her again. Kushina looked at the girl in a new light. Something about her reminded her of herself when she was younger. _'I like her. She's got spunk. And she seems more than capable of keeping Naruto in line,' _she thought.

"Hikari-san, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Kushina asked.

"Hibiki and I are twenty," She replied.

"Oh so you're older?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are," she said thinking nothing much of it.

"One last question," Kushina said.

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Naruto?" Kushina asked as she eyed Hikari carefully, watching for her response. Hikari look up to her Ashikabi to see him smiling down at her. She loved everything about him. His sunny gold lock that were as bright as the sun, his piercing blue eyes that seemed to gaze straight into her very soul, and the cute little whisker-like scars on his cheeks. "Honestly…" she said turning back to Kushina. "I think he's an idiot." She said flatly.

"Huh?" Naruto dead panned.

"You heard me. You're a big idiot with a bunch of childish tendencies. I honestly feel like I'm babysitting you sometimes. But…you have a big heart and a loving person. You make stupid decisions at time but you mean no harm. And I know you wouldn't ever to anything to hurt me," She said sincerely. _'At least he'd better not if he knows what's good for him!'_

"I see. You might have your father's looks Naruto, but that's 100% Uzumaki blood running through your veins," Kushina chuckled. "Well I guess that settles that. I suppose we should be leaving now," Kushina said standing up.

"Awwwwww! Do we have to?" Tsuki whined.

"Yes Tsuki-chan. You'll see your brother again tomorrow," Kushina said.

"Tomorrow? How long are you going to be in town?" Naruto queried.

"Just a few days. You hardly ever call anymore so I decided to come down here and check up on you. I figured we might as well do some touring while we're here. It's not every day we get to visit the Capitol. And since it's Tsuki-chan's first time here her big brother is going to have the pleasure of taking her out around town tomorrow," Kushina explained.

"He is?!" Tsuki exclaimed excitedly.

"I am?" Naruto asked confused.'

"Yes, you _are_," Kushina said with finality.

"I am," Naruto quickly nodded.

"Good. Then if Hikari-san wouldn't mind, then she can show me around. You know, for some girl time. I'm interested in the young lady that strikes my son's fancy," She said.

"Um sure," Hikari replied.

"Great! I'll drop Tsuki off around eleven. Alright Namikazes, let's get going," Kushina said as she made her way toward the door. Tsuki was about to follow her mother's example when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around to see Naruto holding her by her collar. "Yes big brother?" she asked.

"Nice try Tsuki-chan," Naruto said holding out his hand.

"What do you mean big brother?" She asked innocently.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Tsuki-chan."

The smaller blonde let out a defeated sigh. "Please Naruto?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nuh uh."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?!"

"Maybe I should tell mom about that time you-"

"Alright!" Tsuki exclaimed. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a mass of orange fur. She place Kurama in her brother's hand with a huff. "Bye bye Tsuki-chan!" Naruto smiled at her as he patted her on the head. She swatted his hand away and turned away with one last huff. Naruto waved his family off and closed the door behind them, ensuring to lock it.

"Boyfriend huh?" he dead panned, turning to his lively Sekirei. Hibiki and Uzume eyed her critically as we. "What?" Hikari asked. "You were babbling like an idiot and it was the first thing that came to mind," she defended. "Besides it's not like I lied or anything. I could've always told her about all three of us."

"Yea but now you're the only one Naruto-kun can be affectionate to," Uzume pouted.

"Don't be silly. She's not here anymore is she? It's not like she's watching us right now," Hikari said dismissively. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to scan the room frantically. "Naruto what are you doing?" Hikari asked as she watched her Ashikabi move stuff all around the living room, as if he were searching for something. "You don't know my mother like I do. She probably has this whole place bugged and could be listening in as we speak!" he said as he searched under the couch.

"Naruto-kun you're being ridiculous," Hibiki giggled as she scooped Kurama into her arms and made her way back to the couch. It was nearly time for her nightly TV shows to start. "Naruto I swear sometimes…" Hikari sighed as she sat down next to her sister. Uzume giggled as she took a seat next to her fellow Sekirei as their Ashikabi rummaged around the living room, desperate to foil his mother's apparent attempt at espionage.

* * *

Two things:

Firstly, I totally winged this chapter after the flashback. I planned it to go another way but I'm pleased with the way it came out and I already have an Idea of how the next chapter will go.

Secondly, I realized that I tend to have Naruto favor Hikari more than the other's and I think It's something I'm doing unconsciously. I really hadn't noticed till after i finished writing this chapter but I plan to rectify that real soon. Hibiki and Uzume will get their fair share of Naruto as well. I also learned from the manga that the year is actually 2020 in the franchise and I wrote it as if it were 2012. So technically Hibiki and Hikari _are _older than Naruto, Uzume as well. I even went back and rewrote the scene from chapter 3 to correct that.

Anyway, R+R and let me know what you think! And if you see any grammar/spelling errors please let me know. Word Spell Check is a troll and I even read over it myself but they say it's harder for writers to catch their own mistakes.

P.S: If anyone recommends any good manga out there, please tell me! I download it straight to my phone (Now turned Ipod) through an app so it's easier for me to read manga than fanfiction nowadays since I'm hardly ever around wifi.


	11. A Desperate Plea

Sorry about the late update. Last week we had and ORE and things got hectic. The fact that Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 came out recently didn't help much either. I've also been drawing a lot lately and I drew Naruto with the twins and it actually turned out pretty well. Just as soon a I get a scanner I'm going to start uploading the concept art I've come up with for my stories on my Deviant account. In other news, as of today I'm TDY to Scott AFB for the rest of the month so I don't have to work those crazy 12 hr shifts like normal. I had meant to upload this before I left for the airport but I didn't get the chance. So here it is now!

* * *

**Chapter XI: A Desperate Plea **

'_I hate my life…'_ Naruto said to himself. It was nearly seven in the morning and the rays of the sun were beginning to seep through the curtains as it lazily climbed to its seat in the sky. Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling as he lay in bed, completely immobilized. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment. He'd awaken three hours prior and as much as he begged, pleaded, and prayed, sleep just would not take him again. Of course he could've just gone in the living room and passed the time flipping through channels and catching up on his early morning cartoons or polished his video game skills on the Xbox, but getting out of bed wasn't exactly an option at the moment.

Firstly there was Hibiki on his right. Her slender form was pressed into his side and his arm was wrapped beneath her middle, pulling her into him. Not that he noticed with the appendage being completely numb from Hibiki's weight resting on it all night. Then there was Hikari on his left. She clung to him with a vice like grip as she slumbered peacefully and he could feel her arm draped across his midsection. Then there was Uzume. She'd given up on the idea on lying next to her Ashikabi so she went for the next best thing. She was contempt with using his chest as a pillow as she lay on top on him, clutching a handful of his shirt.

Naruto had tried numerous times to wake them up but each to no avail. If he called their names they would just mumble about him being too loud and whenever he tried gently shaking them with his free hand, they would childishly slap it away in protest or snuggled against him even more. So the young Ashikabi was at his wit's end and decided to just lie there. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable or anything. He gone quite used to their soft, silk like skin pressing against his own, even if they're choice of nightwear made him red in the face at times. Hibiki and Hikari still went to bed in just lingerie while Uzume settled for the white-button up shirt she wore when they'd first met. And just like that time, she left it unbuttoned.

The hormones that tormented his body back in high might not be as wild as they were back then, but they were still there. The feel of three pairs of soft breast press against them was enough to drive any young boy over the edge. It made him think back to the time he'd woken up with a real gusher of a nosebleed and they were overly concerned for his health. The thought made him smile. They had no idea it was them driving his body insane like that. As Naruto dwelled in the confines of his mind, he absentmindedly ran his hand through Uzume's hair. The slight tug brought on by his fingers with each pass was enough to stir the slumbering brunette.

Uzume lazily sat up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the slowly brightening room. She looked down to see her Ashikabi's hand resting on her hip as he stared into oblivion. Naruto was so engrossed in his own musings that he failed to notice the woman straddling him move. Uzume giggled at his inattentiveness. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts by someone's voice and he glanced up to see his Sekirei smiling at him. "Oh, Uzume-chan? I didn't know you were up. Good morning," he smiled back at her. "You sure were deep in thought Naruto-kun. What's on your mind?" Uzume asked. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she saw her Ashikabi turn a shade of red that would make a blushing tomato look pale. Naruto stumbled over his words as every incoherent thought left his head. "I uh…wa- I mean…I was just…nothing!" he babbled. His plan to not get caught thinking perversely was failing miserably. A grin spread across the veil Sekirei's features. "Oh I see. I never thought you could be so _naughty_ Naruto-kun," she said in a sultry voice as she lightly traced over his chest with her nails. The blonde's blush, if it was even possible, only intensified more.

"N-No Uzume-chan, I swear I wasn't-"

He was cut off as Uzume mashed her lips against his in a warm, passionate kiss. Her wings phased into existence, briefly lighting he dim room even more before dispersing. She pulled away from the stuttering wreck that was her Ashikabi and smiled. "You're too cute when you get all flustered Naruto-kun." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He closed his mouth, making his Sekirei giggle at his fish-like imitation. "You know Naruto-kun, if there's anything you ever need all you need do is ask. I'd do anything for you," she smiled at him.

"A-Anything?" Naruto stammered.

"_Anything," _Uzume reiterated. She drove her point home by pressing her body against his once more and slowly grinding her hips against his own. It was too much for Naruto and his resolve diminished as the floodgates broke. He was powerless to stop the rivulet of blood that streamed from his nose. He could feel her warm breath rushing against his flushed cheeks and his boxers suddenly started to become uncomfortably tight and restricting. It took him a moment to fight off the his inner perverted demons but he finally found his voice again and managed to squeak out a few words. "I-I really need to get up and get ready Uzume-chan. My mother will be here any moment to drop off my sister and pick up Hikari," he stammered as he willed his heated features to cool down. He felt that after being around Jiraiya as long as he had, he should be able to handle Uzume's perverse nature. But that didn't seem like the case. She had a much greater influence over him than the white-haired hermit ever did.

Uzume pouted as she sat up once again. "You're no fun Naruto-kun," She said crossing her arms over her ample chest. "I'm sorry Uzume-chan, but I made a promise," Naruto said sincerely. "Yeah, I know…" she said as she slid off of him. She stood at the foot of the bed and stretched out her body. "I promise I'll make it up to you," Naruto said as he slipped his arm out from beneath Hibiki. He tried to dislodged Hikari's arm but found the task a lot more challenging. He tried pulling her hands away one at a time but her vice-like grip would not falter. He even went as far as to try pushing her away. "I swear to god if you don't stop moving…" He heard her growl. She was still asleep but he was terrified none the less.

He turned to Uzume to see her watching him with an amused expression. The distressed look her Ashikabi shot her only made her giggle. "Help me…" Naruto said meekly. He really needed to get ready, as did Hikari, but he also feared for his life. Uzume stifled another laugh as she made her way over to the side of the bed. She laced her arms around Hikari's middle and turned to her Ashikabi. "Ready?" Naruto wasn't sure what she meant but nodded dumbly anyway. With a powerful tug, Uzume snatched Hikari off of the bed, freeing Naruto from her clutches.

Hikari awoke with a start. It took her a moment to gather her bearings and overcome the sense of vertigo that suddenly washed over her. When she'd finally recovered, she found herself looking into the blank face of her Ashikabi and she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. "What the hell?!" she roared. "Oh Hikari-chan, thank goodness I made it in time!" Uzume exclaimed. "What are you talking about? And why are you touching me?" an annoyed Hikari asked as she jerked out of the veil Sekirei's arms. "I overheard Naughty Naruto-kun over there talking about how he was going to defile you and Hibiki-chan even though you were still asleep," she said.

"What?..." Hikari said dully.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed from his position on the bed. "When the hell did I do that?!" He watched as a grin spread across Uzume's features. Hikari was facing him and failed to see the devious gleam in her eyes. "Don't listen to him Hikari-chan, we both know how bad of a liar Naruto-kun is. I heard him say…" her voice became hushed as she leaned closer to Hikari and began whispering fabrications into the lightning Sekirei's ears. Hikari's eyes widened as her face wash quickly tinted the shade of embarrassment. Her heated blushed soon morphed into a scowl. "Y-You dirty perv!" she barked.

"Wait, no Hikari-chan listen! She'd lying! I would never do anything like that!" Naruto pleaded as he slowly backed away from the fuming Sekirei. Her once sweet, honey golden eyes seemed to glow a fiery red as rage rolled off her in waves. Naruto could've easily mistaken her as a demon rather than the beautiful girl he'd come to love. "You think you can use me as some sort of play thing?! The day hell freezes over!" she roared as she dove at the petrified blonde. Naruto tried to make a break for the bathroom but his reaction was too slow. Naruto let out a girlish squeal as he was tackled on to the cold tile of the bathroom. Uzume burst into laughter as she listened to Naruto's shrieks of pain and the crazy obscenities that spouted from the enraged Hikari.

* * *

The bedroom door creaked opened and a tuff of blonde hair peeked out. Naruto looked into the dining room to see all of his Sekirei dressed and eating breakfast. Uzume was happily munching down a bowl of cereal while Hikari ate hers silently, a gloomy aura surrounding her, which Naruto found odd. Hibiki was impassive as she ate, silently looking over the puzzles on the back of the cereal box. And of course there was Kurama pouncing to and fro across the living room chasing after his ball. He was too enthralled with the rubbery red sphere to even notice the blonde enter the room.

He was dressed in his usual attire and he made his way across the room towards the kitchen. _'Mom should be here in the next fifteen minutes,' _He thought after sparing a passing glance at the clock. "Morning," he said as he passed the table and stepped into the kitchen. "Morning Naruto-kun," Hibiki and Uzume said simultaneously. Hikari remained silently. _'That's weird…no witty remarks from Hikari-chan. Maybe she feels guilty about earlier…' _ Naruto thought as he cast side glance at the silent Sekirei. _'Yeah right, the word guilt isn't in her vocabulary,' _he chuckled lightly as he withdrew a pack of cherry pastries from the pantry.

He slid into the living room and ungracefully slumped onto the couch. He tore open the silvery wrapper and propped his foot on the table. He would've turned on the television but was too lazy to reach for the remote, a mere two feet away. So instead he settled for watching his energetic pet zip across the room and chase after his ball once more. "What did I tell you about eating in the living room Naruto-kun?" Hibiki said sharply. Naruto turned to face his Sekirei with a sheepish expression, a piece of the red pastry hanging from his mouth. "Uh…" Naruto's mind went blank. Hibiki let out a sigh as she gazed at her Ashikabi. "If you aren't going to clean up after yourself then eat at the table like everyone else," She berated him. "I am Hibiki-chan! Look, I even have a napkin," he said, holding up the white paper towel for her to see. Hibiki sighed once more and turned back to her food. _'He's such a child sometimes…'_

Just then, there was a knock at the door, catching everyone in the small apartment's attention. Naruto quickly downed the last of his breakfast and hopped to his feet. "I'll gwet it!" he said with a mouth full of food as he made his way over to the door, Kurama pouncing gleefully behind him. Naruto wiped away the crumbs from his mouth as he opened the door to reveal the forms of his mother and younger sister. "Kurama!" Tsuki exclaimed as she rushed in and scooped the small mass of orange fur in her arms. "Good morning to you too Tsuki-chan," Naruto dead panned as he watched his little sister run off into the living room, completely ignoring him.

"Good morning Naruto," Kushina giggled as she stepped inside. "She's just a little excited for today." Naruto closed the door behind her and led her into the living room. "Yeah I can tell," he said. They emerged from the hallway and caught the attention of the three women sitting at the table. "Good morning Mrs. Namikaze," Hibiki said. Kushina found it odd that the three of them were there so early in the morning but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Please, just call me Kushina. "Mrs." Makes me feel old."

"Well you aren't exactly a spring chicken…" Naruto whispered to himself. Unfortunately for him it wasn't subtle enough to escape his mother's ears. "What was that?!" She barked as she introduced her hand to the back of her son's head in a violent manner. Naruto recoiled in pain as he rubbed the afflicted area of his scalp. He could've sworn he felt a few hairs come off. "I-I said it's a beautiful day this spring and I love chicken," he quickly stammered. "It's autumn Naruto," Kushina glared at him. Naruto felt himself shrink under his mother's coercing gaze. "I think I left the shower running, I should go make sure it's off!" he said quickly before dashing out of the room.

"I swear he becomes more and more like his father everyday…" Kushina said with a sigh. She turned to the trio sitting at the table, focusing her gaze on Hikari. "Well then, Shall we be going Hikari-san?" The lightning Sekirei nodded as she stood up from the table. "Yeah sure, I just need to grab my phone," She said as she made her way towards the bedroom. She reached for the doorknob only for it to pull out of her reach as the door opened. Naruto stepped out and had to stop himself lest knock Hikari over. For the first time, he'd taken notice of her attire. She wore for a pair of denim capris. Though they still showed off her curvaceous figure, it was a big step up from the minuscule shorts she usually sported,, which he was grateful for. He didn't need his mother thinking of her as some sort of harlot and the thought of other men ogling his Sekirei irked him greatly. He also notice the leather jacket he'd let her wear a awhile back, the same one that _accidently _shrank in the wash. It was much too small for him but it wrapped around her slimmer figure in a perfect fit. "Oh Hikari-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing I just need to get my phone," She said. "Oh," Naruto said as he sidestepped, clearing the path into the room. He started to walk off when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Hikari clutching his sweatshirt. "Did you need something Hikari-chan?" he asked, slightly confused. "Uzume told me the truth…about this morning…" She said, just loud enough for him to hear, but not the other occupants of the small apartment. "Oh that? What of it?" Naruto queried. Hikari mind struggled to formulate the words she wanted say. "It was…I didn't…I wanted-" She was cut short as Naruto held up a hand. "It's alright. I'll be fine," he grinned at her. Hikari's brow furrowed. Here she was trying to apologize for her brash behavior and he was writing it off like nothing happened.

"No Naruto, It's not alright. I acted brashly again in the heat of the moment and I took it-" She was silenced as Naruto captured her lips in a soft kiss. She was surprised and confused at the sudden display of affection, but was happy nonetheless. Naruto pulled away and stared down at the cherry-faced girl before him. "Don't sweat it Hikari-chan! I'm still alive aren't I?" he asked, earning a meek nod. "Then there's nothing to worry about!" he grinned. Hikari could only blush as she looked up at her Ashikabi. She hated how he could act all sweet and forgiving all the time, but it was also one of the things she loved most about him.

"Hey mom, where's Ero-sennin and Baa-chan?" Naruto turned to his mother, finally noticing the absence of his godparents. Kushina shuddered as she let out a shaky breath. "They're back at the hotel _experimenting_," She said with a gag. Naruto place a hand over his mouth to keep from violently expelling the contents of his stomach onto the floor. That was a mental image he could definitely live without, especially after just eating breakfast. "Well, make sure you bring Hikari-chan back just as you found her," he told her.

Kushina donned an annoyed expression as she gazed at her son. "You know Naruto, I'd planned not to tell any embarrassing stories from when you were younger, but now I'm starting to reconsider," Naruto's jaw hung open as he stared disbelievingly at the red-headed woman. "Y-You wouldn't dare…" He stammered. Kushina smirked at the blonde's fearful face. "Try me." Naruto cursed under his breath as he grumbled something incoherent about troublesome mothers. Hikari giggled at her defeated Ashikabi. "I'll be fine Naruto-kun. I'll see you later," She said as she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'm ready to go Kushina-san."

Naruto was caught off-guard by Hikari's sudden fondness and dumbly touched the spot on his cheek where her lips touched as he watched his mother and Sekirei leave. He was awoken from his stupor by yet another tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Tsuki looking up at him excitedly. "Are we going to do anything fun today big brother?" Naruto blinked a few times before looking up to see his other Sekirei looking at him expectantly. Truthfully, he didn't know himself. He hadn't thought of anything to do or any place to go. Well, there was one, but it was up for serious debate. _'Hm…that would be fun. But is it safe? Ah screw it it!,'_ he mused. "As a matter of fact, we are!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Aww why not Hibiki-chan?" Naruto whined. The blonde Ashikabi was standing defiantly in front of his Sekirei, but the harsh look she was giving him clearly said she wasn't having it. "Because Naruto-kun, you're still on punishment until you learn to play well with others," Hibiki said sternly. She watched as her Ashikabi's shoulders shrank and he pouted like a child who just had their favorite toy taken away. The small group was currently standing in front of the gate to Izumo Inn. Naruto had been secretive about where they were going but the moment Hikari saw the two-story household, she figured out his plans and tried to nip it in the bud.

Naruto slouched as she gazed at his Sekirei. He was shooting her the best puppy dog expression he could muster but the lightning Sekirei didn't seemed phased in the slightest. He let out a sigh of defeat. It was clear that she wasn't going to left him off his 'punishment' anytime soon. He shot one last glance at the large house, only to stare into a pair of vibrant chocolate orbs. "Hi Naruto-san! Bye Naruto-san!" Naruto froze as he watched girl gracefully flip over him and land behind him only for her to take off in a sprint down the street. "Musubi?" he queried as he watched the girl's retreating form. He wasn't left with much time to ponder as he felt some one shove him to the side like a ragdoll. A stunned Naruto crashed into the wall and looked up to see a blonde haired woman running down the road. "Musubi, I shall not lose to thee again! Victory shall be mine this day!" Tsukiumi called out as she chased after the brunette. Naruto turned to his Sekirei to see them as equally confused as he was.

"Naruto?" At the sound of his name, the blonde turned to see Minato standing at the front door to the inn. He was dressed in his usually attire and sporting his denim jacket. A small blonde peered out from behind him and a smile lit up her face when she saw the older blonde. "Naruto-niichan!" Kusano exclaimed as she waved emphatically. Naruto smiled and waved to the small blonde, ignorant of the questioning stare his sister was giving him. Minato closed the door behind him and made his way down the stone path that lead to the front gate with Kusano following close behind him. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Minato queried as he approached the younger boy.

"My family is in town and I'm giving my little sister Tsuki here a tour. We just happened to be passing through," Naruto said as he patted his sister's head and ignored the snort that emanated from Hibiki. "So I just saw Musubi and some blonde shoot through here like bats out of hell. What was that all about?" Naruto asked. Minato let out a sigh as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in a very Naruto-like manner. "They're having some sort of shopping race. Miya came up with it as a way to decide who gets to sit next to me at dinner," he explained. Naruto nodded in understanding before moving on to his next question. "So the blonde girl…"

"That's Tsukiumi. I winged-" Minato suddenly went quiet as Naruto hands shot forward and covered his mouth. Minato shot him a confused glance to which the blonde responded by gesturing his head towards the small blonde behind him. Minato immediately understood what Naruto was getting at. He was released a second later and let out a deep breath. "Wow so you're at three now? Just like me!" Naruto said with a grin. He took note of the sheepish look his friend was giving him. "Four actually," Minato corrected. Naruto stared at the older boy in disbelief, mouth agape. "Geez Minato are you going around picking them like flowers or something!?" Naruto exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from Uzume. "I-It's not like that!" an embarrassed Minato protested. "They keep coming to me."

Tsuki was staring at her brother and the man questioningly, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Questions were beginning to form in her mind. She was broken away from her thoughts when she felt warmth in her hands disappear suddenly. She looked down to see Kurama missing and saw him making his way over to the other blonde girl. "Hey Kurama!" Kusano exclaimed as she scratched behind the small fox's ears.

Tsuki eyed the girl critically and was about to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Yeah, Tsuki-chan, this is Ku-chan," Naruto smiled at her. Tsuki looked from her brother to the other blonde girl. He obviously was fond of the younger girl. "Hi, My name is Tsuki. And that's my big brother," She said pointing to Naruto. Kusano shied away from her a little. "M-My name is Kusano and that's my big brother," she said timidly gesturing to Minato. The older boy could only chuckle at her sudden shy behavior. "I'm sorry, she hasn't had any interaction with kids her age before now so she can be a little shy." He said.

Tsuki's eyes widened when she heard that. "You don't go to school!?" Kusano was confused by her question, turning to Minato for conformation. She'd never heard of this 'school' she spoke of. Minato was just as caught off guard by the question as she was. He was busy racking his brain for an alibi for Ku when Naruto spoke up. "Ku-chan is home schooled. Unlike you, she can learn everything she needs to and not have to leave home," he explained. Minato turned to his friend and a nodded a silent thanks. Tsuki's eyes seemed like they would bulge out of her head when she heard that. "What!? You get to stay home and learn instead of going to school!? You're so lucky! I wish I could do that!" she exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled at his sister's antics. "Yeah, good luck running that one by mom. And besides, would you really want to stay at home _all _day being taught by her?" he watched as his sister's jealous face quickly went blank before shifting to a morbid expression. He spared another laugh at her expense before turning to Minato. "So what bring you out this lovely day?" he asked. "I'm spending the day with Ku. Musubi and Tsukiumi will be gone for a while and I didn't want to just be stuck in the house so I offered to take Ku out for a day of fun," Minato explained. He was put off slightly by the starry look the blonde was giving him. "What a coincidence! My mom "requested" that I take Tsuki out and show her a good time! We could totally tag-team this! It'll be a double play date!"

Minato seemed to muse it over in his head. It didn't like a bad idea. With Naruto's younger sister there, Ku would have someone closer to her age to play with and at the same time he could do some catching up with his friend. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Don't you think Ku?" he said turning to his smallest Sekirei. She look up and offered him a meek nod. A bright grin spread across Naruto's features. "Alright! _Operation: Ultra Super Fun Day With The Greatest Big Brothers Who Ever Lived_ begins now!" He exclaimed as he began walking down the street. Minato smiled as he shook his head at the blonde's antics and followed after him, the two younger blondes falling in step behind them.

Hibiki stared at the retreating figure of her Ashikabi with an irate expression. He'd totally disregarded everything she said. She started after him, ready to give him a piece of her mind when a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to see an amused Uzume holding her back. "Let him be. We can let him have his fun just this once." Hibiki wanted to protest but found it hard as she gazed upon her fellow Sekirei's unwavering smile. Hibiki sighed as her shoulder's dropped. She didn't like the idea one bit. Naruto and fun meant trouble for _someone_. "Come on, we should be there to clean up the mess that's sure to follow," Hibiki said as she began walking after the retreating group, a giggling Uzume in tow.

* * *

"So you got it too?" Minato asked turning to the blonde walking beside him.

"Yeah, I got it that night after I got home. What do you think it means?" Naruto queried. They were conversing about a text message they'd received from MBI last week. It announced that the first stage was over and that the second was now in full swing.

"Well based off what Matsu told me, it means that the required number of winged Sekirei has been met. The first stage was the initial release of the Sekirei for them to go out and find their Ashikabi. The night I winged Tsukiumi, the number of unwinged Sekirei dropped to 10 and the second stage was initiated," Minato explained.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember when MBI took control of the city last week?" Naruto nodded. How could he not? The director appeared on every screen in the city declaring how he was now in control and started spouting obscenities about fate and what not. He'd caused him to lose any online match which in turn dropped his online rankings. Needless to say, Naruto was not a happy camper after that. "Matsu told me that they're making the whole city a battleground for the Sekirei. Once the remaining Sekirei wave been winged, the third stage will begin."

Naruto nodded in understanding. It all sounded, in the words of a Nara, troublesome to him. Images of Tokyo in flames as ruthless battles between women erupted all across the city began to manifest in his mind. He absentmindedly cast a glance to his Sekirei. Hibiki and Uzume were engaged in casual conversation as they walked along ahead of them. He couldn't help but worry about them. But then images of their confident and smiling faces surfaced and a smile spread across his features. _'They believe in themselves so I'll just have to do the same!' _

His gaze turned to the smaller blondes walking in front of them. He smiled at how they were talking animatedly about something or another. It took a few minutes for a shy Kusano to warm up to Tsuki, but once she did, they became fast friends. Upon seeing his sister, another fleeting thought crossed his mind. _'I hope they leave back for Konoha soon. I don't want them caught up in this madness.' _His train of thought was broken when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced down into a two pairs of dazzling green orbs, both staring up at him expectantly.

"Big brother can we get some candy! Please, please, please, please, please?" Tsuki pleaded, dragging out the last please for extra measure. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden request but after a quick look at their surroundings he noticed that they'd come to a halt in front of a candy store. He turned to Minato who gave him a casual shrug. "Sure I don't see why not," He said, eliciting bright smiles from the small blondes. The two of them smiled as they watched their sisters excitedly took off into the sugar-filled emporium. Just as they were about to follow after the blonde blur to make sure they didn't get high off an insane amount of sugar intake, an explosion rang out down the street catching everybody's attention.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto asked as he gazed down the street. Uzume and Hibiki were immediately put on alert, knowing full well there was only one thing that would cause sudden and unexpected destruction. "It's a battle between Sekirei," Hibiki said as she instinctively placed herself between Naruto and the direction the fighting seemed to come from. Just then, the group caught glimpse of a duo rounding the corner onto their street. One was a man who they could've easily mistaken for Minato had he not had brown hair and the fact that Minato was standing there beside them. He wore the same jeans, white shirt, and denim jacket as him as well. Behind him he pulled a short-haired blonde who wore a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stopped just above her knees.

The continued to run towards them as another duo rounded the same corner. The first was a girl with sandy auburn hair wearing a black and yellow track suit comparable to the one worn by the late Bruce Lee. The other was a shorter girl wearing a white and dark navy dress, white gloves that stretched up her forearms and a red bow that rested in her mop of violaceous hair. The first pair continued to run down the street when a metallic circular disk shot towards them. The girl suddenly lost her footing and slipped to the ground, just narrowly avoiding having her head taken off. The boy gritted his teeth as he helped her to her feet and they're attackers closed in on them.

"Just leave us alone already! We don't want to fight!" he yelled at them. The amethyst-haired girl stepped forward, a smile adorning her features. "I'm sorry but Higa-sama wants No. 95 eliminated so step aside," she said. The metal chakram she'd thrown earlier returned and began to orbit around her along with two others. The boy only scowled. "Why? We don't even want to participate in this stupid game so just let us go!" this time, the brunette stepped forward. "We cannot disobey Higa-sama. His wish is our command. Stand aside now and you won't be hurt," She said in a soft, melancholic voice.

"Some Ashikabi you have!" the boy barked. "Just going around trying to hurt innocent people!" the girl with the chakrams scowled. "I will not have you speak of Higa-sama that way!" she exclaimed angrily as she flung two of the bladed disks at them. His eyes widened as he watched the deadly weapons rapidly flew towards them. He instinctively put himself in front of the girl. He watched as they continued to close in when a bolt of lightning sailed pass him and struck the disks, deflecting them away. The boy was confused and turned toward the source of the mysterious attack that saved them. He saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a dark-haired girl with static crackling around her fingers.

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what was going on but it was obvious that the boy and girl were in trouble and he was glad that he'd stepped in when he did. "What do you think you're doing?" the lilac-haired girl glared at them as her blades returned to her side. Naruto only looked at her disapprovingly. "I could ask you the same thing. You're attacking people who obviously don't want to fight," he said. "We're following the orders of our Ashikabi so step aside before you get hurt too," she said coolly. Naruto's frown only deepened. "What kind of Ashikabi sends his Sekirei out to attack people?"

"Shut up! You don't know Higa-sama! He's just doing what he has to in order to win!" she barked. "So he plans to win by making others suffer! That's inhumane!" Naruto shot back. The girl by now was beginning to turn red in anger. "I'll make you regret ever talking about Higa-sama like that!" the girl in the track suit said, sprinting straight at him. She jumped into the air and spun her body, aiming a roundhouse right at Naruto's temple. Her attack was in vain as Hibiki stepped in and caught her foot effortlessly. "Stay away from Naruto-kun," she said coldly as she flung the offending foot away. The girl flipped backwards and landed a few feet away.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. I'm No. 86 Katsuragi; I'm a close-quarters type," she said introducing herself. Hibiki stepped forward, placing herself between Katsuragi and her Ashikabi. "No. 12 Hibiki, elemental type," she said as her hands began to spark dangerously. "And I'm No. 101 Oriha, weapon type. And you will pay for disgracing Higa-sama!" the chakram-wielding girl exclaimed as she sent three of hurled three of the deadly disks towards the lightning Sekirei. Hibiki's eyes widened and she immediately turned around, tackling Naruto to the ground as the circular blades harmlessly passed overhead. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hibiki asked as she looked her Ashikabi over for any injuries. "I'm fine Hibiki-chan," Naruto reassured her.

Hibiki nodded and rose to her feet. She shot a glare towards the younger Sekirei. "You attacked my Ashikabi…you _won't_ be leaving here alive," she said coldly as lightning burst to life in her palms. Naruto pushed himself to his feet as he watched his Sekirei rush into battle. Though he was confident in her abilities, she was facing off against two opponents and he couldn't help but worry about her. Uzume had stayed behind with Minato to protect the girls and stall them inside the store as long as they can. Calling her here would leave them unprotected and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to his little sister. For now, he could only place his faith in Hibiki and hope had the strength to push through. _'Be safe Hibiki-chan…'_

Naruto diverted his attention to the boy and girl who were just standing there watching the fight in amazement, still shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Are you guys alright?" the boy seemed caught off guard by the question as he was shaken from his stupor. "Um yes, we're fine. I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked. He was slightly put off by the blonde's grin. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, Ashikabi extraordinaire!" The boy raised an eyebrow at the awkward boy before him. "I'm Shigi Haruka and this is No. 95 Kuno," he said introducing himself and his Sekirei. Naruto nodded and his features became more serious. "Why are those two after you?"

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know really. They suddenly attacked us ten minutes, saying that they were going to eliminate Kuno. She's not exactly the strongest of Sekirei so we had to run," he explained. "Haruka…" Kuno whimpered, tugging slightly on his sleeve. "Oh, Sorry Kuno," he said apologetically. "So they just attacked you out of nowhere?" Naruto queried. "Yeah. It's because of this stupid Sekirei plan!" Haruka replied in a strained voice. "We don't even want to fight! We just want to live in peace!" Naruto nodded in understanding. He wanted nothing more himself than to just go off somewhere with his Sekirei where the can live in peace, far from the clutches of MBI. A sudden explosion rocked the area, catching the trio's attention.

Hibiki cursed as he evaded the bladed chakram that sliced through another car, causing it to burst into flames. She skidded to a halt but was barely given time to breath as Katsuragi was once again her face, ferociously lashing out with her feet. Hibiki was nearly at her limit ducking and weaving the brunette's assault of kicks. She wasn't the up close and personal type like her sister. Hibiki leapt back after watching another kick sail over her head. "Take this!" She exclaimed shooting out a bolt of lightning at her opponent. A low growl escaped her throat as a chakram suddenly appeared before Katsuragi and absorbed her attack. In a burst of speed, Katsuragi appeared before Hibiki, catching her by surprise. She felt a strong kick land against her midsection.

"Hibiki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched his Sekirei slide backwards a few feet, clutching her stomach. He would've run to her side but she held up a hand to him, signifying she was alright. Hibiki grunted as she rubbed her sore abdomen. She wasn't used to fight on her own without Hikari and the girls before her were putting up a rather challenging fight. With one attacking from a distance and the other moving up close, they made a dangerous tag-team, much like her and Hikari. She watched as Katsuragi dashed at her again while Oriha sent her flying blades in right behind her partner. Hibiki was busy coming up with a plan to counter joint attacks when she felt the wind in the area suddenly pick up. Just before their attacks hit home, Katsuragi was blasted away by a gust of wind while Oriha's chakrams were deflected back towards her. Katsuragi flipped in midair before landing gracefully next to her cohort.

Hibiki was confused but was soon surprised when a woman floated down from the sky, landing in front of her. "My, my, this won't due. Sekirei battles were meant to be one-on-one," She said. She had a long black hair that was tied into a ponytail by a thin purple ribbon and a slim, curvaceous figure that was hugged by a very short purple Chinese dress that split down the middle, revealing a fair amount of cleavage and her exposed belly button. Haruka had to stifle a nosebleed that was brought on by the woman's enticing figure while Naruto had to cover his own nose to hide the small trickle of blood that had already spilled forth. The woman took a swig from the bottle she carried a let out a content sigh. "Ah, that's good stuff," she said.

"Who the hell are you?" Oriha growled as her chakrams began to spin dangerously beside her. The woman took another sip from her bottle, ignoring her question completely. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Oriha barked. The woman withdrew the bottle from her lips and lazily turned to face her. "My you're a loud one. I can already feel a hangover coming on." By now, Hibiki had recovered and was eyeing the newcomer strangely. Another growl escaped Oriha. "We weren't finished with her, so unless you want to get messed up too I suggest you stand aside." The woman only giggled, much to the young Sekirei's annoyance. "It's cute that you think you can take me on but I can't do that. Sekirei battles were meant to be one-on-one and It's obvious that you two have the upper hand. So I thought I'd even the odds."

Hibiki was shocked by the woman's declaration, but she was grateful nonetheless. Oriha on the other hand was growing more annoyed by the second. "Fine we'll terminate both of you right here! Let's go Katsuragi!" she barked. The woman sighed as she watched the girl in the track suit and a pair of bladed disks closed in on her. "My, you two are annoying," she said as she flicked her hand towards them in a dismissive manner. _**"Flower Whirlwind!" **_Everyone watched in shock as strong draft swept through the area and launched Oriha and Katsuragi into the air before carrying them off over a building. With a satisfied smirk, she took another swig from the bottle. Naruto rushed over to Hibiki, looking over the girl for any injuries. "Are you alright Hibiki-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm fine," She assured him. He was such a worrywart when it came to their well-being but it was one of the things she loved most about him. Naruto nodded after looking her over once more before turning to the mysterious woman. "Thank you," he said sincerely. The woman turned to see the blonde looking at her. "Think nothing of it Ashikabi-kun," she winked at him. Naruto had to fight back the blush that was threatening to spread across his features. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" he queried. The woman took another swig from the bottle. "No. 3 Kazehana at your service!" she grinned at him.

"Naruto!" the blonde in question turned at the call of his name to see Minato running towards them. He came to a stop and noticed the concerned look on the blonde's features. "Uzume is back with them in the candy store," he said, answering Naruto's unspoken question, setting the blonde's mind at ease. Minato took in the aftermath of the destruction that littered the street before turning to his friend. "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah were fine. Those two Sekirei were attacking Haruka and Kuno here but Hibiki and Kazehana-san drove them off," Naruto said gesturing to the voluptuous woman beside him. Minato turned to Kazehana to see her staring at him, which put him off slightly. The wind Sekirei felt the smallest tug on her heart when his gaze fell on her. _'He looks just like Minaka. Could it be…' _Haruka, closely followed by Kuno, made his way to the group. "Naruto, thank you. I don't what would've happened if you hadn't shown up," he said sincerely. Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah it's nothing! You guys were in trouble and looked like you need help."

"Regardless, we're in your debt. I'll make sure to find a way to pay you back after we get out of here," Haruka said. "What do you mean?" the blonde queried. "We're tired of this game. Kuno isn't very strong like the other Sekirei and the longer we stay here, the more of a chance that she'll get hurt or taken away from me. So we've decided to leave Tokyo and escape the Sekirei plan."

* * *

Well that's it for this week. You know the drill!

P.S: Before the question arises, No, Naruto is _**NOT**_getting Kazehana.


	12. A plan set in motion

Sorry guys I know it's been awhile. For anyone that's been keeping up with the news, I'm stationed in Guam and things have been pretty hectic with this while North Korea missile crisis. I see post online all the time about people making fun of them not being able to reach the US, but they sure as hell can reach me. I'm going to try and write more but I'm going to be real with you: If I stop posting then it means we've gone to war or worse...

As for everyone complain about the whole crossover classification I deeply apologize. I'm so sorry for not adding in elements from the Naruto-verse immediately. After all it's still the beginning of the story but you guys must _obviously _know where I'm going with the plot. I find it amazing. I can respect your thoughts on it but it's annoying when you do it in a disrespectful on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter XII: A plan set in motion

"Well this is it," Haruka announced. "It's not much, but it's home," He said as he walked up the steps to a small two story building. Naruto and Minato stopped and exchanged looks. "Hey Minato isn't this…"

"Yeah it is…" Minato said, a wave of nostalgia washed over him as he looked up at his old apartment. It has only been two months since he was kicked out so it didn't surprise him much that someone else had already moved in. "The landlord said that the last guy that used to live here was a real player, always bring women in and out of the place until he finally got fed up and kicked him out. Some bastard he must've been," Haruka said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He was oblivious to the snickering Naruto and pale-faced Minato.

Shortly after the incident with Oriha and Katsuragi, Haruka invited the two Ashikabi back to his apartment, asking for their help in a certain matter. They decided to hear him out, curious as to why Sekirei would attack them. Sure there was the Sekirei plan, but attacking someone out in public like that and in broad daylight at that seemed strange. It had been almost an hour since they deposited Tsuki off back at the hotel with Naruto's godparents, much to her displeasure. It took a lot of promising on Naruto's part to quell the small blonde's wrath. He even went as far as letting her keep Kurama for the night. And now they found themselves back at Haruka's home. Naruto and Minato stepped into the small apartment behind Haruka, followed by Uzume and Hibiki. "Wow…it seems like only yesterday that I used to call this place home," Minato commented off-handedly as he glance around the small flat. It looks relatively the same as he left it. Haruka's eyes widened as he looked towards Minato. "Y-You're the one who…"

"Yeah…though I don't ever recall ever bringing over any girls other than Musubi-chan. I didn't have much luck with the ladies," Minato admitted.

"I know the feeling…" Haruka said.

"Besides, I didn't like the place all that much. It was the only room I could afford. The landlord was always barging in here and complaining about nothing," Minato said, glad he had someone to relate to. "I know right, he was always whining and it made it hard to study." That caught Minato's attention. "Study? You mean like for an entrance exam?" he queried. "Yeah…I've been trying to get into Shinto but I failed the last two exams so I've been working my ass off to try and pass next year's." Haruka admitted a little downtrodden. He was put off a little when Minato suddenly grasped his hand and stared hat him with sparkling eyes. "My Soul mate!" Naruto, Uzume, and Hibiki could watch the odd bonding experience between the Ashikabi with blank expressions.

"So let me get this straight, you're trying to get into Shinto too and failed the entrance exam twice as well?" Haruka asked. "Yep, and we're both Ashikabi. Great minds think alike." Minato grinned. "Yeah, I guess so," Haruka grinned back at him. "If you two were such great minds, you would've already got into college by now," Naruto commented, raining on their parade. A depressing aura surrounded the older boys as they wallowed in their despair.

* * *

"Wait so you were serious about leaving the city?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Unlike other Sekirei, Kuno isn't very strong and her only weapon is her loud voice. I don't want anything to happen to her and I can't stand the thought of losing her. So I've decide to escape the Sekirei plan and go back to the country where we'll be free of MBI and their influence!" Haruka replied with absolute conviction. Everyone in the room had to commend his determination, well almost everyone.

"Why so secretive? Why not just leave then?" Naruto asked confusedly. His question was met with a sharp smack to the back of the head courtesy of his Sekirei. "Hibiki-chan…why'd you hit me so hard?" the blonde whined as he rubbed the afflicted area profusely. "You idiot! What the hell did you think MBI meant when they said they were taking over the city!? They control all access in and out of the city and they have choppers patrolling the skies daily. You expected them to just waltz out of here!?" Hibiki berated him. She really hated how easy he tried to make things seem sometimes.

"It's noble that you want to protect your Sekirei and I think it speaks a lot about your character. But just how did you plan on getting out of the city?" Uzume asked. Haruka's composure seemed to falter at her words. "Truthfully…I haven't figured that part out yet. I've been trying to plan this out for a while now but I couldn't figure anything out. We've just been trying to stay off-radar for the time being but the last few days Sekirei have been attacking us. I'm at my wit's end here," he said truthfully.

"You know…if you're serious about this, I could help you if you want?" Minato offered. He could sympathize with Haruka. He would do anything to make his Sekirei happy. Sadly, leaving wasn't exactly an option for him. Unlike Haruka, he had no money and he couldn't exactly support four girls on his own at the moment. He was barely scraping by as is. But the least he could do was help someone else accomplish their dreams.

"D-Do you really mean it?" Haruka asked with wide eyes. "Of course. I can see you really care for your Sekirei and if it's within my power I'd like to help you," Minato said sincerely. Haruka looked to his fellow rōnin, appreciation gleaming in his eyes. "Thank you Minato. I'm really thankful. I don't know how I could ever repay you," he said with a slight bow. Minato only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He wasn't really used to receiving attention like this.

"Hey! You guys don't plan on throwing a party without inviting me do you!?" Naruto quirked as he recovered from his injury. Haruka turned to the blonde with a surprised expression. "You too Naruto?" The blonde only grinned. "Hell yes! I can't just let my friends go running of into hell and high water without me! I say we're all in this together!" he exclaimed with a victorious fist pump. Hibiki was already in action to silence her Ashikabi when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No not this time Uzume! He's gone too far!" Uzume nodded in response, but her grip remained firm. "You may be right, but I think he's doing the right thing. I know Naruto-kun can be brash at times but he's always trying to do things for his friends. It's just who he is and one of the reasons I love him so much."

Hibiki sighed in annoyance at how right the veil Sekirei. That blonde across the room was the most impulsive, idiotic, passionate, and caring man she'd ever met. _'and I love everything about him,' _She thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. If anyone could see inside her mind at that moment they'd see a chibi Hibiki banging her head against the inner walls of her skull. Uzume giggled as she walked up to her Ashikabi. "Don't forget about us Naruto-kun," she said hugging him from behind. "Of course not Uzume-chan! I'm nothing without you girls!" he said with a bright smile. His smile faltered slightly when he saw Hibiki approaching. "You know you're an idiot right?" she question.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" the blonde stammered.

"But you know I love you right?"

"Yeeessss…"

"Which is exactly why I know you're going to go through with this despite what I say. Which is exactly why I have to go with you to make sure you stay out of trouble," she sighed. She was caught off-guard when she was wrapped in a hug and Naruto's lips enveloped her own, causing her wings to briefly light the room. "You're the greatest Hibiki-chan!" he beamed at her. "Yeah, yeah…" Hibiki muttered as she pushed him away. "But you don't even have a plan. How do you plan on escaping the city? You can't exactly walk out," Hibiki queried as she crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone in the room seemed to hang their head at her question. But then Naruto suddenly perked up. "We might not be able to think of a plan but I know somebody who can!"

* * *

Shikamaru lazily lifted his arm up to point the remote at the television, changing the channel for the umpteenth time. "Would you hurry up and find something to watch!" He dropped his arm when as the scene of a monster attacking a city played on the screen. "I can't help that it that there's nothing interesting on TV to watch," he grumbled, causing his Sekirei to giggle. "What am I going to do with you? You're such a lazy bum." she said as she snuggled more into his chest. "Troublesome girl," he mumbled as he continued to flip through channels. There was a sudden knock on the door. Neither made a movement to answer it. There was another knock and Naomi looked up at her Ashikabi. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"The door's far away. Not enough energy. Too troublesome…" he said simply, his eyes never leaving the screen. There was yet another knock on the door and Naomi sat up and was now straddling him. "Shikamaru Nara, you need to start showing more initiative. Now go answer the door!" she said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was met with no response as the Nara continued to flip through channels. _"Or else…"_ Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh as he tossed the remote aside. He jerked upward suddenly, knocking his Sekirei off-balance. She clumsily fell onto the couch as he stood up.

He made his way towards the front of his apartment, ignoring Naomi's irritated shouts. It would be a lot let troublesome to deal with whoever it was at the door than dealing with his Sekirei. There was another knock. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" he said as he opened the door. Shikamaru's expression went blank and he immediately closed the door. _'I take that back,' _he thought. "Don't be rude!" Naomi said as she approached him from behind. She reached around him and opened the door. "May I help?"

"Geez Shikamaru, Is that how you treat all friends that come to visit?" Naruto said with mock hurt. He was standing there with two women Shikamaru guessed to be his Sekirei along with Minato, who was carrying a small girl on his back. There was another man there that he didn't recognize, along with a blonde girl who seemed to cower behind him. "What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed. He knew that excitement, and not necessarily the good kind always, seemed to follow in the blonde's wake. The moment the name escaped his mouth, Naomi produced a pistol seemingly out of nowhere and pointed at the blonde before her.

"W-Whoa now!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a step back. Hibiki and Uzume were immediately on alert and took defensive stances in front of their Ashikabi as they glared at the gun-toting Sekirei. Shikamaru had a feeling something like this would happen. Ever since he told her of the events from that day, she hadn't been particularly fond of his blonde friend. Naomi had a protective arm wrapped around her Ashikabi as she held the gun over his shoulder. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," she growled. Naruto's eyes went wide as she glared at him, confused as to what he could've possibly done to slight the woman threatening his life. His own Sekirei looked ready to throttle the woman and he knew the situation was quickly getting out of hand. "L-Look whatever I did Shikamaru, I'm sorry. We didn't come to start any trouble. We need your help," Naruto quickly explained.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose at his request. Naruto wasn't really the one to ask for help. He always tried to do things on his own, usually tackling all problems head on. His situational awareness told him that by the grim faces of Minato and the other three companions that it must've been something serious. "Stand down Naomi." His Sekirei glanced up at him, shock written across his features. "But Shika-kun-"

"Stand down Naomi," he said again a bit more firmly. Begrudgingly, the gunslinger Sekirei retracted her weapon. "It'll be troublesome if the neighbors filed a noise complaint or something so just come inside," Shikamaru said as he lazily scratched his head and retreated back into him home, Naomi quickly following after him. The group was hesitant at first but slowly worked up the nerve to enter the apartment. They emerged into the living room to see Shikamaru sitting down on the couch. The Nara had just lit a cigarette and tossed the back onto small table sitting in front of the couch. He was preparing for the stress that was sure to come.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you," Naruto commented as he sat on the floor across from Shikamaru. Uzume and Hibiki took a seat next to their Ashikabi, still a little tense about the incident. "Last time I checked you weren't my mother. And you seem to be making yourself quite at home," Shikamaru said took a drag on his cigarette. The blonde only shrugged. "You know what they say: when in Rome, do as the romans." It was that moment that Naomi entered the room and plopped down on the couch next to Shikamaru. Everyone was put off slightly by the large sniper rifle she held in her hands. "Not what is you need help with?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto felt his skin crawl as she calmly polished the barrel of the rifle whilst eying him critically. He felt a hand intertwining with his own and turned to so Uzume smiling at him. He offered a small smile back before turning back to his friend. "Alright I'm not going to beat around the bush. Haruka and Kuno here are in some trouble here and they need to get out of the city." Shikamaru spared a glance to the two individuals before turning back to the blonde. "Let me guess, they're Ashikabi and Sekirei, which would me MBI wouldn't be too happy about that?" he asked. "Exactly!" Naruto grinned. "Then consider me out of it. I'm not going to involve myself in the affairs of targets of MBI," Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned at that. "They're not being targeted by MBI. Another Ashikabi is after them."

"Even more troublesome…"

Naruto could feel he wasn't gaining any ground with the lazy Nara. "Look Shikamaru, you're the smartest guy I know and I don't know who else to turn too. I'm not asking you to actively help but could you at least help us come up with a plan or find somewhere to start," Naruto pleaded. He knew asking Shikamaru for his help directly was stretching it. It'd be "too troublesome." The least he could do was offer some sort of insight. Hopefully…

Shikamaru took another drag on his cigarette as he gazed upon the people seated in his living room. He should've known it was something farfetched coming from Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. I'm really busy right now with a school project and I don't have much free time at the moment," he said. Naomi had to force down a snort. _'School project my ass. You've just been lounging around the house!'_ She decided to keep quiet in hopes that they would just leave. The sight of the blonde before her was really starting to agitate her. Naruto let out a sigh. "Alright I didn't want it to come to this…but I'm calling in a favor. From that time in 7th grade," he said looking Shikamaru right in the eye.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he began to choke on the smoke that invaded his lungs when he inhaled sharply. Naomi's eyebrow rose at hearing that. "W-What!? You can't be serious?" he uncharacteristically exclaimed. "A deal's a deal," Naruto smirked, feeling the situation began to play in his favor. "Naruto, that was totally different!" Shikamaru protested. The blonde only shrugged his shoulders. "Actually if you think about it, this situation kind of the same. I'm sure Naomi-san would love to hear all about it."

"No! Alright fine!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "This is a new low from you Naruto…using blackmail," he said. "Blackmail? I don't know what you're talking about. I just simply made a request and offered to tell a nice tale from the good ole days. You really shouldn't be embarrassed. It could've happened to anyone," Naruto smirked. "S-Shut up! Let's just get this over with!" Shikamaru exclaimed, fighting back the red that was beginning seep into his face. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray before reaching under the table and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unraveled it to reveal a map of the city.

"Naomi does some snooping around while I'm at school and so far this is what we've came up with. The city is basically split up into four sectors, with a powerful Ashikabi hailing over each. The south is controlled by some kid named Mikogami Hayato. According to Naomi, he's a spoiled brat who will use any means to get what he wants. He even has a single number Sekirei, one of the original discipline squad members apparently. Not much is known about the Ashikabi of the West other than his name is Nishi Sanada. In the East there's Izumi Higa, head of Higa Industries. He has some rather formidable Sekirei and a lot of connections within the city. Supposedly, he's against the Sekirei plan," Shikamaru explained as he skimmed across each section of the map. The group nodded in understanding. "What about the north?" Minato queried. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he reclined back against the couch. "There's no word of an Ashikabi controlling the north but rumor has it that a demon lives there who will attack without mercy. It's a possibility that it's an Ashikabi working in the shadows or something," he said. "Izumo Inn is in the northern part of the city…" Naruto mused. Almost immediately a chilled raced down his and Minato's spine. Miya was scary to the point that it wouldn't be too farfetched to call her a demon. Of course that wasn't something you'd say to her face.

"Any way your best bet would be to escape through the north. There's far less chance of running into any other Ashikabi. Your best would be to cross a bridge leading out of the city. Once across, you'll be out of MBI's jurisdiction," Shikamaru said. His features deadpanned when he saw Naruto raise his hand. "Uh…didn't you say MBI blocked off all access in and out of the city? You expect them to just waltz right passed them or something?"

"If you we're listening closely, you would've heard me say _a _bridge, not _the _bridge. There's a small one here that the metro runs across to get in and out of the city. There's most likely far less security there since it's not a commercial bridge," Shikamaru explained. "Sweet, so we just knock out the guards and then we're home free!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "It's not that simple," Shikamaru said, raining on the blonde's parade. "The bridge is used for the trains which means one could come across at any time. In order to prevent that, someone would have to take out the power station. That in turn would alert MBI and cause them to investigate and heighten security. Another group would have to distract MBI's forces while the others make their way across the bridge," the Nara explained. Naruto let out a low whistle. "This sounds just like the capture the flag water gun fights we used to have at the end of the school year," he mused.

"Yeah only much more is at stake here, such as people's lives," Shikamaru said. Naruto gulped before offering a nod. "So what do you suppose we do?" The lazy man ran a hand through his dark hair as he let out yet another sigh. "Well given the circumstances, I think it would be best to split into three groups. One would take out the train's power station; another would go to the main bridge in the area and create a disturbance to keep MBI occupied. And finally, a group to cross the bridge during the chaos created by the other two." Shikamaru explained his plan. He looked up to see Naruto rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Creating a disturbance eh…I think I can cook something up," the blonde said with a grin. Shikamaru eyed the blonde suspiciously, knowing that somewhere deep in his mind a devious plan was beginning to form, if the feral grin on his features gave any indication. "Well I suppose Naomi and I can't take out the power station. She's good with attacking from a distance and they won't know what hit them," Shikamaru said. To drive the point home, his Sekirei cocked the long rifle she held, making the room's other occupants feel uncomfortable.

"Guess that just leaves you to escort Haruka and Kuno across the bridge Minato. Think you're up to the task?" Naruto queried. The young rōnin seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. But can't just sit back and watch friends risk their lives knowing there was something I could've done to help. So you can count on me!" he said as determination set upon his features. Naruto smirked at his friend. Minato wasn't always the strong-willed type, but when it came to the people he cared for, he was definitely someone to count on.

"Well, it looks like you guys are going to get out of here after all!" Naruto grinned at Haruka and Kuno. It took the Ashikabi a moment to find his voice. "I-I don't know what to say…Naruto…Minato…thank you. This really means a lot to us," he said. Naruto only waved at him dismissively. "Eh, what are friend's for?" was his reply. Haruka was shocked. He'd only known them for a max of two hours, and yet they considered them friends. "Blackmailing and ruining your life…" Shikamaru muttered from his seat on the couch.

Naruto overheard the comment but chose to ignore it. "Alright so when's this all going to go down?" He queried. Shikamaru thought about his question for a moment. "Tomorrow night," he said. He saw he confusion on everyone's faces and decided to speak before they bombarded him with more questions. "The sooner, the better. Four Ashikabi meeting up like this has more than likely caught MBI's attention and it'd be best to act before they start getting suspicious," He explained. Naruto mused it over in his head. "I guess that makes sense," he said.

Shikamaru nodded before turning back to the rest of the group. "That said, we should all meet up in the city plaza in Shinjuku around 2000. From there we'll all split up and move to our respective positions. Once everything's set, we'll start the operation at 2100." He said, receiving nods of understanding from everyone. "Sounds like a plan!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot to his feet. "Thanks again Shikamaru. I knew we could count on you!" The Nara scoffed at his remark. "Whatever, just know we're even after this. I have to get back to studying now with all due respect, get the hell out of my house." Naruto only smirked as the group stood up and began to depart the small apartment.

Shikamaru followed them to the door and made sure to lock it behind them. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked back into the living room. Naomi was sitting on the couch wiping down one of her signature pistols. "Studying huh?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the task at hand. "Yeah, I'm writing a research paper on the effects of long exposure to the media arts," he replied. "Is that right…" She said as her Ashikabi sat down next to her and began to flip through channels once more. "Hey Shika-kun…." She started. Shikamaru glanced over to see her loading a clip into the small firearm before cocking it. "Care to tell me about what happened in 7th grade?"

* * *

Miya sighed at the scene before her. Not too long ago, Minato returned home, bring a few guests with him. Naruto, Uzume, and Hibiki she recognized, but she wasn't familiar with the other two. While she was in the kitchen cooking dinner, she could overhear them talking, courtesy of a small duckling, about some plan about helping Haruka and Kuno, the two unknown guests, escaping the city. It saddened her to think that her race had been subjected to such barbaric behavior thanks to MBI but it was Ashikabi like the three young men sitting in the dining room that gave her hope.

A small smile graced her face as she sat at the head of the table, watching as the room's other occupants had the time of their life. They were throwing a going-away party for Haruka and Kuno. The two were a bit tentative at first but slowly warmed up to the festivities. She had planned to leave them to their merriments but that all changed once Kazehana brought out alcohol. The Wind Sekirei had shortly after them and once she caught wind of their plans she became infatuated and started rambling on about true love and fate. She'd even gone as far to offer her help in getting the two lovebirds out of the city. Needless to say, Miya had made sure to quickly extract Kusano from the room and put her to bed.

Now she sat and watched the inebriated Sekirei to make sure they didn't get to out of control and destroy her home. Kazehana and Uzume were sitting across from each other playing some ludicrous drinking game, Matsu was pestering Haruka and Kuno, mostly likely about something perverted judging from their red faces. Hibiki and Kagiri were idly chatting about something in the corner of the room, and as always, Tsukiumi and Musubi were arguing about who was Minato's wife, threatening to spilt the poor man in half in their tug-of-war match.

That was when Miya spotted a certain blonde picking up one of the many sake-filled cups off the table. "Now I know you didn't plan on drinking underage just now Naruto?" she asked as she appeared before him. Naruto froze as he turned to see Miya's smiling face and the demonic visage that manifested behind her. "W-Whaaat? T-This isn't my water! H-How careless of me," He laughed nervously as he set the glass back down on the table. There was a sudden knock at the door. "I'll get!" Naruto said a bit too eagerly as he bolted out of the room, desperate to escape the landlady's haunting gaze.

"Man…can't do nothing…" The blonde whined as he opened the front door. Before him stood someone he'd been missing dearly ever since she disappeared with his mother that morning. "Um, I know it's kind of late but have you seen my Idi-" Hikari was cut off when a pair of lips mashed into her own and she felt herself lifted from the ground. Her eyes widened and she was about to knock the crazy bastard out but stopped when she saw a familiar tuff of blonde hair resting atop their head. She quickly recognized the feel of her Ashikabi's lips against hers and relaxed into his embrace. Naruto broke the kiss and released his Sekirei as he grinned at her. At least until she lightly punched him.

"Ah my nose! Hikari-chan!?" Naruto exclaimed as he reeled back and stared at her incredulously. The lightning Sekirei only crossed her arms over her chest. "Well maybe you should answer your damn phone!" she barked at him. Naruto rubbed his nose as he offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry Hikari-chan. We just got so caught up in celebrating and I forgot to call you." Hikari eyebrow rose at that. "Celebrating what?" Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he thought of how to break the new to her. "Heh, well you see today while I was out with Tsuki-chan…"

* * *

Well that's it for this time. R+R and (respectfully) let me know what you think.


	13. Operation: Fight or Flight!

I know it's been awhile but I finally got the new chapter up. I've just been so swamped lately with work and all and haven't found much time to write. luckily i had the whole week end off so I was able to pump this one out. I've also come to the conclusion that I have to put one of my stories on hiatus. If i tried to continue withing them both at the same time, then it would probably take me another year to finish at this rate. So I decided I'm going to finish Divine and come back to this, mostly because I know exactly where I want to take that story. I've finally figured out the main antagonist for this story but there are a few idea still floating around and i haven't really finalized anything yet. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Operation: Fight or Flight!**

Pain. Immense, ear-splitting, jaw-shattering pain. This was all that plagued the young man so early in the morning. He was curled up into a ball in the furthest corner of the small room, a blanket encasing his body in darkness to protect him from the prying rays of the sun that were pouring into the room more and more at it climbed to its seat in the sky. _'Sweet mother of god…my head…what the hell happened?" _he groaned to himself as he tried to recall the events of the night before.

* * *

_After explaining the hectic events that transpired earlier in the day to Hikari, Naruto was rewarded with another smack to the head. He cowered away from the lightning Sekirei as rubbed the sore spot on his skull whilst she proceeded to him berate him on being stupid and meddling in the affairs of others. "I was just trying to help Hikari-chan…" Naruto whined. Hikari let out a tired sigh as she gazed upon her Ashikabi. "I know Naruto which makes it so annoying sometimes. It's very noble and all to help others out but you can't always be Captain Save-the-Day," She said. She loved how he could be selfless at times but only when it didn't put him and others in danger and this plan they seemed to have thrown together screamed nothing but peril. If it were up to her, they'd just stay clear of the whole situation. _

_But it wasn't. It was the decision of the blonde before her. And knowing him, he'd tackle this problem head-on, which in turn meant she had to follow after him and keep his scrawny ass out of trouble. "I really wish you weren't so friendly sometimes…" Hikari grumbled. Naruto sprang up with newfound vigor and enveloped his Sekirei in a tight embrace. "You know you love me!" he grinned as he held her close, affectionately rubbing his cheek against hers. "Naruto it, you're being weird again," Hikari said as her hand made its way to his face and she tried to push off her Ashikabi. She didn't mind his affection but not when he was all touchy-feely like this. She was not the touchy-feely type._

_She continued to try and shove off the blonde but to no avail. She felt weird, almost as if her strength was beginning to fail her. "Naruto I swear I'm going to zap you if you don't stop it!" She barked. Almost immediately, the blonde was a meter away, a pout set on his features. "You're no fun Hikari-chan. And to think I missed you all day," he whined. Hikari ignored his antics as she strode passed him entered the sitting room, which was bustling with excitement. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their life. Hibiki glanced to see her sister enter the room, followed by her Ashikabi. "I thought heard someone griping," she smirked._

_Hikari only stuck her tongue out at her sister, but in doing so she failed to see the brunette approaching from her blind spot. "Hikari-chan! We mizzed shou so mush!" Uzume slurred as she nearly tackled the poor Sekirei. She clung to Hikari to keep herself steady as her legs wobbled beneath her. "Mmm…You smell nice Hikari-chan…I could eat you up!" Uzume said as she snuggled into the lightning Sekirei's shoulder. "Damn it not you to Uzume! Let me go!" a flustered Hikari exclaimed as she tried to fight off the veil Sekirei. Unfortunately, she wasn't as easily persuaded as their Ashikabi and she was a lot stronger. "I mean it Uzume, I'll bite you!" that only seemed to entice the brunette. "This one's feisty," she purred._

_Naruto smirked as he watched his Sekirei. And they had the nerve to call him childish. A laugh nearly escaped his throat but he stopped when he felt just how dry it was. With Hikari showing up all of a sudden, he'd forgotten all about his thirst. "Hey Miya, do you have any bottle of water or anything?" he queried turning to the young landlady. "I believe there should be a few in the fridge," She replied as she moved to spilt up the tussling Sekirei. Amusing as it was, she didn't need them destroying her house. Naruto snickered as he made his way down the hall. He slid into the kitchen and crossed the room to the ice box. He opened the door and scanned its contents. _

_Sure enough, there were a few water bottles lining the back wall of the refrigerator ceiling. But as he reached to grab one, something else caught his eye. Sitting on the shelf attached to the door was a tall slender, brown bottle. Naruto had seen enough of Tsunade's drunken stupors to know exactly what it was. He grabbed the bottle of sake and closed the door to the fridge. "What so special about this stuff?" he mused as he looked over the amber bottle. Tsunade was always chugging the stuff down like it was water and he'd always been curious. But he then remember just how clear his mother was when she told him that she'd better not catch him drinking it before he was twenty-one, even if the legal age was twenty. 'Ehhh…What mom doesn't know won't hurt her…' he thought as he popped off the cap to the bottle. In a swift movement, he brought the bottle to his lips and began to chug the bitter liquid. Naruto continued to drink until there was nothing left. He looked at the once full bottle in his hands as a sour expression set upon his features. "I don't see was so great about this stuff. It's all bitter!" He complained as he set the bottle back on the counter before shakily making his way back to the sitting room._

* * *

Naruto groaned as the memories came back to him. _'Never…again…' _he told himself. He'd learned the hard way that alcohol was supposed to be drunk in moderation. The young blonde took the whole bottle to the head and was paying for it dearly. Funny thing is, he couldn't remember anything after that. It was all a blur, one big cluster fuck in his memory. Naruto cringed as he felt the rays of the sun falling on him and he further retreated into the dark embrace of his blanket. He could have sworn he heard someone talking, but the pain in his head was too overbearing for him to focus.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the room's other occupant was wide awake and found himself in a rather stressing situation. He had felt something tickling his face and began to stir in his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up into a pair of amethyst orbs. His breath hitched and he felt his face heat up as he stared up at Kazehana, her silky violaceous mane draped over his face. The wind Sekirei's eyes widened and she sported a blush of her own as she gazed down on the young Ashikabi. She let out a nervous chuckle as she crossed over to the window and an inhumane speed. "Sure is stuffy in here!" she said as she burst the window open. _'That was close…I almost got myself winged…' _Minato sat up and cast a glance of confusion at Kazehana. He was about to speak when her voice reached his ears. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh...Sure," Minato replied, feeling a little uneasy. "What kind of Father do you have? Were you close?" Minato was slightly taken aback, confused as to what she could possibly want with his father. "Well, kind of don't have one really. I mean I do and I'm sure he's out there still alive I guess but truth is, I don't much about him. Mom never talked about him much either and she still refuses to," He said as scratched his head. "I see…" Kazehana's soft reply. Minato stared up at the beauty of a woman before him. He found it hard to believe that someone with her figure had yet to find an Ashikabi. "Um…If you don't mind my asking, Why haven't you emerged yet?" he queried, causing her to gasp. "Are you not participating in the Sekirei plan?" Kazehana remained silent as she gazed out the window. Minato felt uneasy at her silence and immediately regretted asking, feeling as if he over stepped his boundaries. "Hey I'm-"

"I used to have someone I really cared for…but I got turned down…" She interrupted him. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" Minato offered his condolences. _'Who would ever turn down a gorgeous woman like this…'_ Minato said to himself as he looked over the Wind Sekirei's figure. He felt his body begin to heat up and his heart rate increase. "Can I ask you something else?" She queried, turning to face him. "Uh…yeah" Minato blurted unintelligibly. "Do you think you could ever want me?" She smiled softly at him as she brought her hand up to her ample chest, resting over her heart. "What the!?" Minato gasped, his face turning thirty shades of red. He tried to speak but kept stumbling over his words "H-Hold on…you don't mean…"

Just then the door swung open and a bubbly Hikari burst into the room. "Oh my dearest Naruto-kun where are you?" she exclaimed. She glanced around the room and her eyes settled upon the cringing pile of black cloth that hid away in the furthest corner of the room. "Oh Naruto-kun, how are you feeling this wonderful morning?" She asked as she knelt down before her Ashikabi, voice dripping with sweetness. A pained moan escaped from the blanket as it shifted uncomfortably "Naruto-kun! Don't be like that!" Hikari whined as she shook him. Naruto groaned as he felt his brain bouncing around inside his skull. "Hikari-chan…no more…" He moaned out

"What's that Naruto-kun? I can't hear you?" she said rather loudly as she leaned closer to his head. "Hikari-chan please…no more. I can't take it anymore…go on without me. Leave me behind to wallow in my desolation," the blonde whined. Hikari overdramatically collapse on her Ashikabi and embraced him tightly. "Oh Naruto-kun! I could never-"

"Hikari enough already!" Hibiki's stern voice filled the room. Hikari turned to see her sister standing in the doorway, arms across her chest and a disapproving expression on her face. Behind her was a slightly less amused, but still giggling Uzume. "You're no fun Hibiki," Hikari pouted. Hibiki crossed the room pushed her sister aside and pulled her Ashikabi into a gentle embrace. "The light…I think I see the light…" A deranged Naruto groaned out as Hibiki brought his head to rest in her lap. "And you're tormenting our Ashikabi," she berated her sister. Hikari only scoffed. "He's just being melodramatic. Besides, it serves him right!" the other lightning twin huffed.

Last night, they were all appalled to see the young blonde became inebriated out of the blue. One moment he was just fine, then as the night gradually pressed on, he began to lose it more and more. At one point he'd actually worked up the nerve to grope Miya herself. It took Uzume, Hibiki, Kazehana, and Musubi to hold back the enraged landlady wile Hikari promptly knocked the helpless blonde unconscious. And with that, the night's festivities came to an end. It took much pleading from Naruto's Sekirei for Miya to not only forgive/not kill him, but for them to also stay the night. It had been a long way and they were all too tired to lug Naruto across the city back to their apartment. So it was settled that Naruto would sleep in Minato's room while they took Uzume's old one. Hikari knew her Ashikabi would be hung over when he finally awoke, and she decided to make him pay for causing them so much turmoil. Sadly, Hibiki rained on her parade.

Uzume smiled as she waltzed across the room towards her Ashikabi. "Come on guys, we should get Naruto-kun home. We have a big night tonight," she said as she gently helped Naruto to his feet, making sure to keep the dark blanket drape over him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Here Naruto-kun put these on," she said slipping the shades under the blanket. "T-Thanks Uzume-chan," the blonde squeaked out. Hibiki and Uzume escorted their Ashikabi out of the room while an irked Hikari followed close behind. Minato and Kazehana only exchanged blank looks before turning back to the door.

Hikari and Uzume led the nauseous Naruto downstairs where they ran into Miya. The three Sekirei tensed when they saw her approaching with a glass. "Here Naruto, this should help," She said as she handed the cup full of tomato juice. The blonde finally emerged from beneath his cover to accept the glass. He had his hood up and was wearing the shades that Uzume gave him moments ago. "T-Thank you Miya-san," He said meekly as he chugged the contents of the glass in one gulp. "This is exactly why I said you shouldn't drink underage," She chastised him. "I know, I know, and believe me, I've learned my lesson. I don't think I'll ever drink alcohol again. I just hope I didn't do anything to embarrass myself," He admitted. His three Sekirei sweat dropped as the same thought crossed their minds _'If only you knew Naruto-kun…'_ He also missed how Miya flinched slightly and a smile spread across her grim features "Yes…I'll let bygones be bygones just as long as it doesn't happen again."

"O-Of course Miya!" Uzume said a bit too quickly. "Naruto-kun will be on his best behavior!" Hibiki hurriedly added. Naruto was confused by their statements but then again everything seemed confusing as his brain swam around aimlessly inside his skull. Miya only nodded, seemingly accepting their answers. She had been ready to slay the young blonde in a fit of rage last night after her had the gall to grab her breast like that. But it wasn't so much the fact that he did that enraged her, but more so the response he elicited from it. She felt her body grow warm suddenly and it caught her off-guard. Never had she felt that way, not even with her late husband. But then again, he wasn't an Ashikabi.

"We should get Chopstick home before he causes more trouble and we need him in top shape for tonight," Hikari laughed nervously as she watched the landlady's stoic expression. "Yes you should," Miya said simply before turning and walking back into the kitchen. He three Sekirei let out a sigh of relief that their Ashikabi was off the hook, or at least it seemed that way. "Um…did something happen last night? Miya seems a bit edgy today," Naruto said as he retreated back to the safety of the darkness that the blanket provide. "Trust me Naruto-kun, it's for your own safety that you not know," Hibiki told him.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh. He really didn't feel like being out right now. He could be watching his favorite movie or working on a very important (non-existent) school project right now. But noooo he was out helping two people (who he hardly even knew) escape the city and MBI. _'I swear Naruto, I'm going to get you back one of these days…' _He said to himself as he glanced at his watch to see it read 19:50. He was standing in Shinjuku Plaza with Naomi while he waited for the operation to start. So far, Minato, with Musubi and little Kusano, had shown up along with Haruka and Kuno. The only one's missing were Naruto and his Sekirei. He had gone over the plan with them once more in more detail as he explained their part. While he and Naruto caused a distraction, it was up to them to get across the bridge as fast as possible before MBI caught on. "Now we just have to wait for Naruto to get here. Troublesome blondes…" Shikamaru muttered as he took another drag on his cigarette.

As if on cue, Hibiki, Hikari, and Uzume landed in the plaza, carrying a disgruntle Naruto with them. The twins were dressed in their usual leather outfits while Uzume was cloaked in her White veils. Naruto stumbled forward shakily as he tried to find his bearings. "I might have to invest in a car. I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" he muttered. "Nice of you to finally show up," Shikamaru said. The blonde only grinned at seeing the lazy Nara. "Shika you came!" Shikamaru gave him a dead panned look. "It's not like you gave me much choice," he grumbled. "Naruto-san, Hibiki-san, Hikari-san, Uzume-chan, it's nice to see you again!" a bubbly Musubi exclaimed as she waved excitedly to them. "It nice to that You aren't all loopy anymore Naruto-san. You were acting funny last night!" Musubi giggled, causing the blonde to go red in the face. "S-Shut up! I was just feeling…sick," the flustered blonde said. "Yeah, sick in the head," Hikari muttered. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look serious to hide his embarrassment. It was clear they were never going to let him live that down. "So are we doing this or what?"

"Yes we were waiting on you. We need you four to cause a distraction at the main bridge. One that keep MBI occupied long enough for Minato's group to cross the bridge," Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded as his role was explained to him. "Any particular Ideas?" he queried. Shikamaru let out another sigh. He couldn't believe he was actually about to say this. "Use your imagination." The grin that spread across the blonde's face made him feel uneasy. Shikamaru glance at his watch once more before addressing the group. "Alright once everyone's in position we'll start," Everyone nodded before heading off to their respective locations.

* * *

"Roughly ten minutes later, Shikamaru found himself standing atop a building in the middle of the economical district. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time that night so see it read 20:20. He glanced to his Sekirei to see her in position. She was lying at the edge of the rooftop, a 50-caliber anti-tank rifle nestle against her shoulder. He didn't know the specifics about it, only that it used big bullets that would definitely ruin anyone's day. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and keyed it up. "Longshot in position," he said.

"Hell Raiser in position and ready to rumble!" Naruto's excited voice came through the transceiver.

"Evac in position as well," came Minato's reply.

"Alright, Evac standby until I give the ok. Hell raiser, commence with your operation," He said.

"Got it! Operation: Fight or Flight begins! Alright girls, Ikuze!"

Shikamaru let out yet another sigh as he put the small radio back in his pocket. He turned to Naomi to see her looking up to him, waiting for his command. "Do it," Shikamaru said simply as he put in his earplugs. A smile spread across the Gunslinger Sekirei's face as she was given the green and she aimed down the sights. She held her breath as she locked on to the target. An ear-splitting roar filled the air, echoing throughout the relatively quiet district as the gun exploded.

* * *

An MBI trooper was standing vigilantly at his post on the bridge. It was his job to ensure that only authorized personnel were let in and out of the city and to prevent any Ashikabi or Sekirei from escaping. He was hoping that after tonight the higher ups would recognize his efforts and give him that promotion to Sergeant that he so desperately wanted. He was busy scanning his surroundings when a loud noise, almost like a gunshot, echoed from deep within the city. "What the hell was that?" he asked turning to his fellow guard. "Beats me. Maybe it's some Sekirei fighting it out," the other guard shrugged.

The guard only nodded but something didn't feel right to him. He'd had this feeling in his gut ever since that morning that today would bring excitement. He'd hope it would be the positive kind, but think back on the day's events, it seemed he was wrong. It was then he spotted someone approaching the bridge. "Halt!" he exclaimed as he pointed his gun at the individual. The young blonde stopped immediately and raised his hands defensively in front of him.

"Whoa! Am I under arrest or something?" Naruto asked when he saw the arsenal of weapons directed at him. He was calm and collected, but on the inside he was sweating bullets. And if he didn't play this right he was going to be filled with them. "State your business here!" the guard called out to him. "Look I'm just trying to get away from these crazy women chasing after me! They were shooting lightning from their fingertips! _Freaking Lightning!_" He exclaimed. The guard's eyes widened as he realized they were most likely dealing with Sekirei. "Son, I'm going to need to slowly proceed this way. No sudden movements," the guard ordered as he kept his gun trained on the young man.

Naruto carefully made his way to the guards position, making sure to keep his hands up too show that he was defenseless. But just as he was about to reach the checkpoint, one of the other guards called out suddenly. "No wait! I checked the database and this guy is an Ashikabi!" he exclaimed. Naruto froze as the guns were trained on him once again, this time with a series of red lasers targeting him. "Not another step!" the first guard yelled as a squad of four moved forward to secure the blonde. He never noticed the grin that spread across the Ashikabi's feature. "Oh look at the time! Gotta flash!" Naruto said as he pulled a canister out of his pocket and tossed it forward. The eyes of the guards widened. "Fallback! The hostile is using grenades!" the one of them exclaimed. But they were quick enough and the small canister ruptured before they could make it behind cover. But instead of bringing forth destruction and shrapnel, the area was bathed in a bright light. Most of the guards were blinded by the flash and the sound of electricity sparking wildly filled their ears. And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Minato had been standing around patiently while they waited for Shikamaru's call. They had arrived at the railway bridge ten minutes ago and only needed to wait for the green light. Haruka and Kuno were standing off to the side, both relatively quiet. Musubi was in her own little world and Kusano was sitting on his shoulders holding the radio. They'd heard a few explosions off in the distance but figured they were the work of Naruto and Shikamaru. The radio soon buzzed to life as Shikamaru's voice came through the transceiver.

"Evac the trains are offline and Hell Raiser has MBI occupied at the moment. It won't be long before they catch on so get across as fast as you can and don't stop for anything."

"Copy, Evac moving out." Minato replied. He turned to the other with a small smile. "Well guys, it's now or never," He said. Haruka and Kuno nodded while Musubi gave a Victorious fist pump. "Don't worry, we'll get you guys across in no time!" she exclaimed. The small group then set out across the bridge towards freedom.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Takami yelled. "First the surveillance satellites were hacked into, then the power station to the trains blew up, and now the northern checkpoint is being attacked!" she said as she read from the tablet in her hand. She looked to Minaka for answers only to see him giggling. "You bastard…You knew something like this was going to happen?"

Minaka only continued to look out over the city as he spoke. "My dear Takami…I'm the Game Master. I have to count on some of the players making the occasional improvised move. It makes the game more excitable, not to mention far more enjoyable," he said with a laugh. "Silly players. Who's to say I can't make improvised moves as well," he grinned.

* * *

Naruto watched in awe and fascination as his Sekirei weaved a web of destruction throughout MBI's forces. It was like watching a destructive orchestra, on in which he was the conductor. "That right my pretties! Destroy everything in your wake!" He exclaimed as he burst into maniacal laughter, causing his Sekirei to sweat drop.

'_Naruto-kun is having too much fun with this…' _Hibiki thought.

'_That idiot! He's treating this like some sort of game!' _Hikari grumbled.

'_Naruto-kun sure is an odd one,_'Uzume giggled.

The blonde Ashikabi proudly looked on as his girls made short work of MBI's forces. "At this rate, Haruka and Kuno will have until next year to escape!" he grinned. His amused features slowly dissipated when he saw more armored personnel carriers and tanks coming at them from all directions. And was that a squadron of gunships!? _'Is that supposed to happen!? I don't think that's supposed to happen! That's definitely not supposed to happen!"_

"Girls…?" he called out.

"What do you want Naruto, we're kind of busy!?" Hikari barked.

" Uh…We got company…" Naruto said as they were soon surrounded on all sides.

* * *

"Uh Shikamaru…we got a problem," Naruto's voice came over the radio.

"Naruto the whole point of using callsigns is so that our identities are kept safe in the event our transmissions are intercepted," an annoyed Shikamaru replied. "Whatever, I think us being surrounded by MBI troops is way more important than your silly callsigns!" Nacuto exclaimed. That last statement had the Nara confused. "What do you mean? It's a simple checkpoint. There shouldn't have been too many troops station there."

"Yeah, well you tell that to their attack choppers!" Naruto barked. It didn't make any sense. It had only been 10 minutes and it shouldn't have been possible for MBI to mobilize that fast. Unless… _'They anticipated this…'_ Shikamaru thought coming to a conclusion. "Shika-kun, you should take a look at this…" he heard Naomi say. He turned to see her away from the rifle with a grim expression. Shikamaru crouched down and peaked through the rifle's scope. His eyes widened at what he saw. There where MBI troopers and firemen alike working together to put out the fire caused by explosion at the power station. If they reacted that fast to Naomi and Naruto's attacks, then could it mean…

He shot to his feet as he keyed up his radio. "Everyone abort the mission and deviate from your current course!" he exclaimed.

"Deviate? To where!?" Minato queried.

"Anywhere! I'm not sure how, but MBI must've caught onto our plan. You need to get out of there!"

"We're kind of surrounded and they had really big guns…" Naruto said.

"Yeah and we've already come so far," Minato said.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine, but we're pulling out. Naruto if you can, you should head to Minato's position to back them up," he said. "Hey Shika what happened to using callsigns and not names over the radio?" Naruto asked. There was a resounding smack as Hikari's voice roared over the radio. "You idiot now's not the time for that!" Shikamaru let out another sigh as he turned off the radio. He turned to see his Sekirei's concerned expression. "Are you sure that is wise? Shouldn't we at least try to help?" she asked.

"No, we did our part. The rest is up to them. I didn't even want to be a part of this troublesome ordeal in the first place. As cruel as it sounds, their safety is of my concern right now, only yours. We need to get home before MBI finds us and this situation gets even more troublesome," he said. Naomi blushed at his words but understood where he was coming from. She could only hope that everything turned out well for the others.

* * *

Back on the bridge, the group had picked up their pace considerably. Musubi was sprinting as she carried a flustered Kuno, who seemed to flap aimlessly in the wind behind her. Minato, who had Kusano on his back, and Haruka were doing their best to keep up with her insane pace. They were about halfway across by now and it wouldn't be long before they reached the other side. They kept running when Musubi suddenly called spoke. "Everyone stop!" the group halted immediately, but were confused.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here? A bunch of runaways," a voice called out. The shocked group looked to see a girl with long pink hair put up in a side ponytail wearing a black, long-sleeved kimono-like shirt with a red bow tied around her waist. She was accompanied by a girl in similar attire, only her clothes were tattered. She had messy shoulder-length silver hair and her hands were encased in a pair of menacing claws. "Well that's just great. Runaways are our specialty," the Rosen-haired girl said. Minato was fear-stricken as the realization of who the two girls were set in. "I-It's them…the disciplinary squad!"

"Damn right we are! I'm No. 105: Benitsubasa, the Red Sekirei," the girl with the pink hair said. "And I'm No. 104: Haihane, the Blue Sekirei," the girl armed with the claws stated. The group was paralyzed as the legendary Disciplinary Squad stood before them. The only one who didn't seem affected was Musubi. In fact, she actually seemed rather excited. "Alright! I'm No. 88: Musubi and I refuse to lose to my juniors!" she said as she clenched her fist. "So who wants to go first?"

Minato was taken aback by his Sekirei's sudden outburst. "Musubi, what do you think you're doing!?" he whispered. "I think she's picking a fight…" Haruka said as he felt Kuno shift uncomfortably behind him. Haihane chuckled as her declaration. "I was right. This is going to be fun." Benitsubasa look at the busty Sekirei with a grim expression. "Wait a minute she's not afraid of us…I don't like it!" Musubi suddenly dashed forward at the two. "Here I come!" Benitsubasa stepped forward with a grin and clashed with Musubi. The two exchanged a series of devastating blows, each of which failed to land, before splitting apart, putting a good amount of distance between them.

"So you're a close-quarters type like me huh?" Benitsubasa asked as she flexed her fingers. "This will be interesting. I've heard about you from Black. She's might impressed with you for some reason," she said, earning a confused expression from the brunette before where. "Who's Black?" Musubi queried. The red Sekirei was taken aback. "Karasuba!? She's also known as the _Black_ Sekirei! Don't you know that!?" she questioned. "Know what? I don't get it…" Musubi asked, becoming more confused by the second. Haihane burst into laughter as Benitsubasa let out an annoyed sigh. "She's a total airhead! Benitsubasa quick, ask her another question!"

"No, I've wasted enough time with this idiot" she replied, not noticing the glare that appeared on the brunette Sekirei's features. "Hey you shouldn't call people idiot! It's not very nice!" Musubi said as she raised her fist. Haihane was clutching her sides by now. "It's…too funny…" Benitsubasa could feel her anger rising steadily. "That's it! I won't stand for people that try to make me look bad!" she barked. In an impressive show of speed, she dashed forward and delivered a shattering uppercut to the unsuspecting Musubi's jaw, knocking her into the air. Benitsubasa quickly followed her suit and began to rain down strikes on the defensive Sekirei. "This is what happens to people who piss me off!" she roared before sending Musubi crashing to the ground below, where she lay unmoving. Benitsubasa landed with a smug look written across her face. "So which one of you is next?"

Minato's breath hitched as he gazed upon the motionless form of his Sekirei. "Musubi…no…" Benitsubasa stepped forward and planted her foot on Musubi's head. "Hmph. And to think I actually expected a challenged," she turned away only to feet something grab her ankles and she tripped, falling on her face. "What the…?" she turned to see Musubi smiling at her. "I told you, I refuse to lose to my juniors!" she said with conviction. She rose to her feet, taking grasp of the red Sekirei's other ankle. "Let me go!" Benitsubasa roared. "As you wish!" Musubi swung her around a few times, much like she'd seen the plumber with the red hat and the mean dragon, and launched her skyward.

"Musubi you're alright! I'm glad you're ok!" Minato said running up to his Sekirei. He'd thought she'd been done for but she seemed fine. "Yep Minato-sama. Never been better!" she smiled at him. They both missed how Benitsubasa landed back on the bridge, completely unharmed. "Oh yeah, well that's about to change to never been worse!" she said standing up. "You think you can just fuck with the Disciple Squad?" she asked as energy began to surge around her. "Oh, now you've done it," Haihane grinned. "For trying to escape and striking one of its members, your punishment is death!" Musubi's eyes widened as she felt the power saturating the air around the red Sekirei. "Minato-sama run!" she said grabbing hold of her Ashikabi. Benitsubasa saw them attempting to flee and unleashed her technique. _**"Extreme Quake!"**_

Before they could even move, the ground under her feet shattered. Minato and Musubi were tossed into the air as the bridge crumbled beneath them. A lot of dust and debris filled the air as the metallic structure began to fall apart. Musubi landed safely and immediately began scanning the area for her Ashikabi. "Minato-sama?" she called out to him. She jumped back suddenly, just in time to evade the crushing kick sent at her skull. Musubi backpedalled as Benitsubasa lashed out at her ruthlessly. The red Sekirei laughed maniacally as she sent another kick at the brunette, only to be parried and get kicked away. Musubi glanced around to find her Ashikabi caught in a headlock, courtesy of Haihane. Her claws were poised at his throat, ready to slit it at the slightest twitch. "Minato-sama!"

She heard chuckling and turned to see Benitsubasa standing there. She was holding up a distress Kusano by the back of her dress and tears were flowing from the tiny Sekirei's eyes. Musubi was at a loss. Not only did they have her Ashikabi held hostage but her fellow Sekirei as well. If only Kusano had been older she might've been able to keep herself out of such a compromising situation. But even if she is a Sekirei, she was still just a child and her age was beginning to show. "Let them go!" Musubi demanded. A smug grin split Benitsubasa's features. "You're not in the position to be making demands right now," she said, causing the brunette to flinch. "Now be a good little Sekirei and stay right there!" Before anyone could react, Benitsubasa harshly tossed the little Sekirei to the ground and ran at Musubi. The busty Sekirei was defenseless to stop the devastating assault brought on by the Red Sekirei' wrath. Benitsubasa landed another kick which cause Musubi to stumble backwards. Not giving her the chance to recover, Red Sekirei began to gather energy in her palms. _**"Pulverizer!"**_ she called out as she drove her attack into the brunette's abdomen. A silent scream escaped Musubi as her body was racked with pain and her body slumped to the ground. "Musubi!" Minato called out. He began to shake violently in an attempt to break free from his captor, but the Blue Sekirei's grip remained firm. He stopped when he felt the cold steel of her claws press into his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you little Ashikabi," she warned him in a singsong voice.

Minato heard footsteps and turned to see Benitsubasa standing over the downed form of Musubi. "No leave her alone!" he called out desperately. The Red Sekirei only grinned as she began to gather energy around her fist. "And now for the finisher!" she said before slamming her fist down into Musubi's exposed back. Her body arched in pain and she coughed up blood before slouching back to the ground, completely motionless. Minato's body quivered as he watched his unmoving Sekirei lie on the ground. "Come on Musubi. You have to get up!" he pleaded. But his words fell on deaf ears. His breath hitched when he saw her Sekirei symbol begin to glow. It did this for a few seconds before disappearing entirely. "Musubi…no it can't be…Musubi!" Minato called out in desperation, hoping his Sekirei would stand up any moment now and bustling with optimism like always. But she never did. Her body remained on the cold concrete of the bridge, almost lifeless.

Benitsubasa let out an annoyed sigh. "Haihane just kill him already. He's really starting to annoy me," she said holding the bridge of her nose in frustration. "With pleasure the Blue Sekirei grinned. She brought one her clawed hands back before bringing down upon the helpless human in her grasp. But just as she was about to strike, she felt something wrap around her ankle and she was violently snatched into the air. "What the-" that was all Benitsubasa managed to say before she leapt back suddenly, a bolt of lightning striking down where she once stood. She skidded back a few feet and Haihane landed next to her a short moment later. They looked up to see four new people before them. There was a pair of twin in matching leather outfits, a woman wrapped in a long white cloth, and a blonde who was support Minato. "Who the hell are you?" the red Sekirei growled.

Naruto was livid. The mere thought of someone hurting his friend was enough to piss him off. He didn't even grace her with her answer. "Eliminate them," he said in a cold voice. He Sekirei cringed slightly at his tone but followed his command nonetheless. They charged forward and engaged the Discipline Squad while Naruto eased Minato to the ground. It seemed that they weren't fast enough to stop Haihane as he had a small gash on his side. But he didn't seem the least bit affected. His focus was only on his Sekirei. "Musubi…" he whispered. Naruto turned to see the motionless brunette with wide eyes. He scooped her into his arms and brought her over to her Ashikabi. He passed her to Minato, who desperately tried to awake her. "Come Musubi you have to wake up! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" he cried out as tears began to flow from his eyes. He hadn't even noticed when Kusano came up behind him, tears filling her eyes as well when she saw the lifeless Musubi. "Big brother, why won't she wake up?" she asked as she tried to gently shake Musubi from her slumber. "B-Because Ku…her Sekirei mark…it disappeared…" he said, finally admitting it to himself as more tears began to spill forth.

Naruto stood before his friend shaking in anger. But it wasn't like any anger he'd felt before. Inside, he was burning with white-hot rage. _'Yes…yes! Harness you anger! Let it fuel your hatred!' _the voice in his head goaded him on. The sight of the batter Minato and little Ku alongside the dead Musubi had driven him over the edge. Minato felt the air around them thicken and felt as it me might choke. He glanced up and his eyes widened at the sight of his blonde friend. He was glowing red and seemed as if he was struggling with some sort of internal battle. "Naruto…" he said carefully. His words fell on deaf ears as the blonde lost to whatever inner turmoil was plaguing him. Naruto exploded with red energy that stretched to the heavens in a pillar of crimson light.

* * *

And so yet another chapter comes to a close. I'm know for a fact that a bunch a questions and insinuations are going to be thrown at me after this one lol. All i have to say is that you'll have to wait and see what happens. And I finally got to the Naruto element that everyone had so impatiently waiting on. Next chapter will explain how it ties and and will most likely be the last before this goes on hiatus. Any who, R+R and let me know what you think.

P.S. to everyone that leaves a guest review, please stop asking questions. I can't PM you back to answer them and I'm not going to take time to write out individual response in my ANs. Either create an account (which is free) or just expect that your queries will go unanswered.


	14. Crimson Awakening

Alright as promised, I'm going to finish this story first. And it's time for the moment that everyone's been (very annoyingly and impatiently) waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Crimson Awakening**

Kushina let out an exasperated sigh as she collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day and she'd been able to finally take a much needed shower. As much as she loved her daughter, Tsuki was a little ball of endless energy. She and Naruto both were stamina powerhouses and it perplexed her as to where they got it from. The tiny blonde managed to drag her around the city all day with her wild fascinations and she was worn out. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. "Finally, I thought this day would never end!" she exclaimed. Just as she was about to relax and fall asleep, she felt the room shake and a chill ran up her spine. She left to her feet and glanced out the window to see a pillar of red light off in the distance. Her eyes widened at the sight and she felt her chest clench. _'No…It can't be…' _

"Kushina!" an exasperated Jiraiya yelled as he stumbled into the room. He saw her staring out the window, an of expression horror written across her features. "It's…It's…" Jiraiya began as he tried to catch his breath but he was interrupted by the redhead. "I know…we have to move fast!" she said, her voice full of determination.

* * *

Miya was sitting quietly in her living room, sipping on a cup of tea. It had been relatively quiet ever since the others had left an hour ago. It had been quite some time since she'd had a moment of peace and quiet. But her thoughts soon shifted to the three young men and the baby birds with them. Never before had she seen humans care so much for her kind, at least not since her late husband. It made her proud that there were people like them out there calling themselves Ashikabi. "I just hope everything turns out well for them. I can sense those boys are good people and heaven forbid something bad happens to them," she said taking a small sip from the porcelain cup.

As if triggered by her words, the ground began to shake violently. The tremor lasted only a few second and left as swiftly as it came. Miya was on her feet, a feeling of dread overcoming her. She ran outside and gasped when she saw a pillar of crimson light ascending into the sky. _'W-What is this…this feeling…'_ she thought. There was an overbearing sense of hatred that saturated the air and it made her skin crawl. "That's where the boys are," she said noticing the light emanating from the north. "Wait…can this be…" a sudden realization came to her. "Could this possibly what she spoke of?" she queried as a fleeting thought of a young blonde passed through her mind.

* * *

At the bridge, the red light that consumed the area began to die down before it disappeared completely. Minato brought his arm down from shielding his eyes and his eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto stood before him, but there was something different about him. His stance was rigid and he was shaking slightly. His features changed as well. No longer were his eyes a stunning shade of sapphire. Instead they were a fiery red, burning with anger. The faint whisker marks adorning his cheeks had deepened and his canines elongated giving him a more feral appearance. "Naruto…" Minato called out to his friend. He flinched when he heard a growl escape the blonde.

The brawling Sekirei had stopped their fight to witness the blonde Ashikabi's transformation. The five of them stared in confusion but it was Naruto's own Sekirei that were most shocked of all. "N-Naruto-kun…What happened to him?" Hibiki stammered as she stared at her Ashikabi in horror. "I don't know…" Hikari said, equally shocked. Benitsubasa watched on with an annoyed expression. "The fuck is this guy's problem? And what's up with that red light?" Naruto then leveled a glare at her. **"You…" **he said, his voice was completely different. It was much more dark and sinister. It sent a chill running down the spines of his friend. **"You hurt my friends…you killed Musubi…" **he continued as he clutched his hands in anger, his fingernails elongating into ferocious claws. He suddenly disappeared from sight causing everyone to gasp. He reappeared in front of Benitsubasa, much to her surprise. **"I'll kill you!" **Naruto roared as delivered a powerful frontal kick that sent her flying.

He turned to Haihane, who was still in shock that her teammate had just been tossed aside like a ragdoll. She heard Naruto growl and turned just in time to block the clawed hand that lashed out at her face. She backpedalled and continued to evade more strikes from the enraged Ashikabi. Naruto feinted an attack and the Blue Sekirei fell for it. He delivered a crushing blow to her temple that sent her tumbling backwards. Haihane's body slumped to the ground, completely void of all consciousness/ Naruto snarled and slowly stalked his way towards the downed Sekirei.

"Naruto-kun stop this!" Hikari yelled at him, halting him in his tracks. She didn't know what was happening to her Ashikabi but she didn't like it one bit. The man before her was angry and hateful, nothing like the kind and caring one she'd come to love. Naruto growled and dash forward, catching Hikari off guard. He went to drive his fist into her face but just before he made contact, his hand stopped a mere inch from her nose. Naruto snarled as he struggled to break free but the white veil wrapped around his wrist held strong. Uzume had acted just in time to stop her Ashikabi from doing something he would regret. "Naruto-kun please stop this! What's gotten into you!?" she called out to him, trying get him to come to his senses. Naruto growled as he snatched his arm and snapped the white cloth, much to the Veil Sekirei's surprise. He took a step towards her, his clawed hand shaking in anticipation. He took another step and was to blinded by his rage to see the Red Sekirei's foot slam into his head. "Naruto-kun!" Hibiki exclaimed as she watched her Ashikabi sail across the bridge. Naruto flipped in midair and landed in a four point stance as he slid to a stop. The blonde's eyes hardened and another growled escaped him.

Benitsubasa spit out some blood that had been pooling in her mouth. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?" she spat. No mere human should be breathing after a hit like that, let alone stand. She dropped into a fighting stance when she saw him charge at her on all fours. Hibiki stood beside Hikari and Uzume, who were still shaken up from when Naruto attacked them. "What's going on? What happened to Naruto?" Minato asked approaching the trio. The Lightning Sekirei turned to him, distress written across her features. "I-I don't know! This has never happened before!" Hibiki said as her eyes began to water. The Naruto before was nothing like the boy she'd come to know and love over the past month. She felt he heart sink when she saw the Red Sekirei punch him in the chest.

Naruto snarled as he slid a few feet from the force of the blow. **"My turn!" **he barked as he dashed at her again. Benitsubasa was put on the defensive as the blonde lashed out at her repeatedly with a series bestial slashes and crushing kicks. She actually found herself pressed to evade his attacks. Whoever he was, he was no novice when it came to fighting. She saw a roundhouse aiming for her head and reached out to grab his foot. Her arm shook from the sheer force of the kick. She smirked, think she'd stop him and exposed him to a counterattack. What she didn't count on was Naruto jumping up and using his captured leg as leverage to deliver a devastating kick to the side of her head. Benitsubasa stumbled backwards and released his leg. She was too dazed and confused to defend against the blonde's incoming assault. Naruto came at her fast and hard, tearing across her body with his claws. Naruto lashed out in blind fury before ending his onslaught with a vicious roundhouse that sent the pinkette crashing to the ground.

A menacing gleam shone in the blonde's eyes as he slowly stalked towards the unmoving Benitsubasa. He brought his hand up, poised to strike at her heart. But just as he was about to strike, he found himself bound tightly and tackled from behind, forcing him to his knees. "Naruto-kun stop this!" Hibiki said desperately. "This isn't you Naruto!" Hikari exclaimed as she and her twin tried to hold down their crazed Ashikabi. Uzume was behind them keeping him tied down with her veils. "Naruto-kun please!" she cried out. Naruto only growled as he struggled to break free. In a sudden burst of strength, he let out a primal roar as he shot to his feet, throwing back Hibiki and Hikari whilst ripping Uzume's veils to shreds.

The lightning twins landed with a thud next to Uzume and they all stared in horror at their Ashikabi. "We have to stop him…" Uzume whispered. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing him be so destructive and violent. She wanted the sweet, caring boy she loved back. "But how? Anything we do could end up hurting him?" Hikari asked rising to her feet. "It doesn't matter…" Hibiki said standing up. "I don't know what happened to Naruto-kun or how he became so strong all of a sudden, but if we don't do something he'll end up seriously hurting someone. We promised to protect him and right now we have to protect him from himself," she said. Uzume and Hikari nodded grimly as they turned to face their Ashikabi. He was breathing ruggedly and his hands were twitching dangerously. There was a destructive glint in his eyes and it didn't even seem like he recognized them.

He roared again and charged forward. His Sekirei held their ground and prepared for the incoming attack. Hikari stepped up first and countered him. She dodged his wild attacks before sidestepping him landing a strong punch. She felt her heart sink at striking her Ashikabi and Naruto only snarled. Uzume came flying in and began an assault of her own, putting Naruto on the defensive. Naruto backpedalled as he ducked and dodged Uzume's veils, careful not to get tangled in them again. He slipped past a punch aimed at his face only to find his wrist bound again by the white cloth. Letting out a low growl, he yanked on the veil and drug Uzume towards him. It all happened so fast and she was too much in shock to evade the punch to her gut that sent her reeling backwards.

Minato watched with wide eyes as Naruto battled with his own Sekirei. _'What happened to him? Why is he acting like this? And how is he not able to keep up with them?'_ he thought to himself. The questions were beginning to plié up in his head as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "Big brother, what's happening to Naruto-niichan?" Kusano asked as she hid behind him. She looked up at him and she noticed something was off about him. His eyes were now red and had weird black dots. She continued to stare at his eyes until the sound of fighting drew her away again. She was scared of the scene before her, but at the same time was too intrigued to turn away. "I don't know Ku…" He said as they both continued to watch. But Minato caught a glimmer out the corner of his eye and turned to see a faint pink light. He was surprised to see it was coming from Musubi. Her body was radiating a pink light that seemed to grow brighter by the second, causing her Ashikabi's breath to hitch. "M-Musubi…"

"That's it!" Hibiki said as she began to gather electricity in her palms. Physical attacks were doing anything to slow Naruto down. The only other thing short of killing him was to try and paralyze him. Seeing her plan, Uzume swarmed her veils around Naruto and managed to trap him yet again. "Hurry before he breaks free!" Uzume yelled as she struggled to hold him in place. Hikari landed next to her sister and began to gather energy as well. "This is for you own good Naruto-kun!" Hibiki said as she and Hikari fire a bolt of lightning at their Ashikabi. Naruto was struck hard and his body began to convulse violently. After the electricity left his body, he was still twitching slightly and static continued to roll across his skin.

Seeing him not moving, the three of them took a cautious step forward, hoping that he'd settled down. They stopped suddenly and gasped when they saw red vapor oozing out of his pores. Naruto growled as the vapor continued to pour out of his skin and it surrounded his body. The red haze began to take shape around him and settle into what looked like the form of a fox, complete with a tail and large ears. His Sekirei were stunned at the transformation. "Naruto-kun…what's happened to you…" Uzume said to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Naruto howled and began to gather energy in his right hand. Red electricity sparked to life in his palm. The lightning danced wildly in his palm and the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Naruto looked at them and snarled before dashing forward at an inhumane speed. Naruto closed in on his Sekirei, who were too shocked to move, with his lighting covered hand poised to strike. Hibiki, Hikari, and Uzume watched in terror as their own Ashikabi prepared to attack them. But out of nowhere, a red-headed woman dressed in black landed in front of them. A ball of blue energy surge to life in her hand and she ran forward to meet the charging blonde head on. Hikari was brought out of her stupor when she recognized the woman. "K-Kushina!?" she was clad in a black body suit and what looked to be body armor. She also had a sword strapped across her back.

Kushina ran at her son with a determined look on her face. Naruto roared as he thrust his arm forward and his mother did the same. Their attacks collided and energy began to surge around them. The air began to thicken and the gravity around the bridge grew heavy. Kushina grimaced as she felt Naruto push her back, but she wouldn't back down. She gave one final thrust and the ball of energy in her hand ruptured, sending the blonde away. Naruto slid to a halt and tried to gain his bearings. Not giving him the chance, Kushina appeared right in front of him with white fire dancing on across her palm. "I won't let you have my son!" she exclaimed as she drove her hand into Naruto chest. The result was immediate. He gasped as the red aura surrounding him evaporated. His eyes returned to its cool blue shade and his bestial features left him just as fast as they came. His body pitched forward but Kushina caught him before he could hit the ground. "M-Mom?" Naruto managed to say. He was breathing ruggedly and his eyes were fluttering in an effort to stay awake. "W-What-" he began to speak but Kushina shushed him. "Rest easy my son, everything is going to be alright," she cooed as she rubbed his head gently. The stress on Naruto's body became too much and he lost consciousness.

Kushina continued to stoke his hair gently as she held him close. _'I don't understand…something must've gone wrong with the seal. But what?' _she thought to herself. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching. "Yara yara, that sure is an interesting monkey," she heard a voice say. Kushina looked up to see a woman with long silver hair towering over her. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt with stockings and a light-grey haori that was draped over her shoulders. In her hand she carried a nodachi that seemed to radiate a dark energy. "But he might become a problem later so I'll just end his pathetic life now," she said as she drew her sword. Kushina tensed as the woman poised her blade to strike. _'Damn it! I can't fight her off and protect Naruto off at the same time!' _she cursed. She hugged Naruto tighter as the woman brought her sword up. But just as she was about to strike, a pink light burst through the area. The woman brought her sword up just in time to deflect a stream of light that would've taken off her head. "You will do no such thing!" a voice proclaimed.

The woman looked up and a grin spread across her face. "Yara yara, the Sekirei of Fate returns." She said as she spotted her former teammate and rival stood across the bridge. Minato stared up in shock and confusion. Just a moment ago, Musubi was lying on the ground motionless. Then her body began to glow suddenly and she woke up, only something was different about her. There was this aura of power about her and her whole demeanor had changed, along with her voice. "Karasuba!" he heard her yell. "Is this what the Discipline Squad has degraded into? Slaughtering our sisters and attacking defenseless humans?" she spat. The woman identified as Karasuba didn't speak as she brought her sword down and stepped away from Kushina and Naruto. "Yume…fifteen years I've waited for this. Fifteen years I've been biding my time. And it's finally paid off…" Karasuba said as she fingered the handle of her nodachi anxiously. "And now there's something I must do…Yume!" she exclaimed, bring her sword up. She charged forward at an inhumane speed and closed in of the Sekirei of fate.

"I will not fight you Karasuba, I'm too strong. And if I defeat you, then you can't keep your promise…" Yume said. The Black Sekirei lunged, aiming for Yume's head. But just as she was about to spilt her opponent in half, she stopped, just mere inches away. "Karasuba-sama? What are you doing here? I didn't see you arrive," Musubi asked as she glanced around in confusion. The last thing she remember was fighting the girl with pink hair before everything went black. Karasuba lowered her sword and offered a soft smile. "I just stopped by for a visit Mu-chan. If someone like Benitsubasa can take you then it means you need to train more or else you can't fulfill our promise," she said with a mock scold. Musubi raised her fist in determination. "Yes, I'll definitely get stronger and keep our promise she said with conviction.

"Musubi…" the busty brunette turned at the sound of her name to see her Ashikabi. He was shaking and he had tears streaming down his eyes. She tilted her slightly in confusion as she watched his eyes shift from a peculiar shade of red back to their normal onyx color. "I can't believe it…it's really you!" he cried as he embraced his Sekirei, much to her confusion. "Of course it's me Minato-sama, who else would I be?" she asked. Her answer came in the form of a hungry kiss that she returned graciously as her wings phased into existence. Finding her business finished, Karasuba sheathed her nodachi and turned to walk away. "Y-You're the Black Sekirei aren't you?" Minato called after her. Before him stood the leader of the Discipline Squad and it was more than likely that she came to finish what her lackeys started. Karasuba only smirked as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Hmph, I should be the least of your worries," she said before jumping away, leaving the Ashikabi to ponder her words. At the same moment, Minato felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" he question, answering the call.

"Mina-tan!" a voice shrieked through the phone.

"Matsu?" Minato queried.

"Yes but Mina-tan you guys need to get out of there as soon as possible! I lost control of the-" A bright light streak across the sky and a mass of energy permeated the air around the bridge. "Everybody look out!" Haruka screamed as a red laser fell from the sky. It tore through the bridge's sturdy structure like a hot knife through butter. Hikari and Hibiki glanced around desperately for any sign of her Ashikabi as the metal overpass collapsed around them but suddenly found themselves wrapped in a white cloth and snatched off their feet. As the destruction settled down and the dust cleared, a large chunk of the bridge fell into the river below.

The thunder twins found themselves safe on a part of the bridge that hadn't been destroyed in the laser's blast. "Naruto!?" Hikari coughed as she shakily rose to her feet. "Where is he!? We have to find him!" she cried desperately. But before she could begin her search, a figure landed in front of her with the battered form of her Ashikabi. "K-Kushina!?" Hibiki said in surprise. Uzume too was surprised by the sight of the red head, but was more concerned with the blonde she held in her arms. "Naruto…Is he-"

"Naruto will be alright," Kushina interrupted her. "Kushina!" they all turned at the voice to see a man with white hair running towards them. He came to a stop in front of the group, revealing himself to be Jiraiya. The old hermit was gasping frantically as he tried to stabilize his breathing. After sensing another power spike, Kushina sped off ahead of him. It'd been a long while since he'd moved like this and he was in no shape to keep up with the anxious mother. Finally feeling his heartbeat return to a normal rate, he glanced up to see the unconscious form of his godson. "Is he…"

"Jiraiya must get Naruto to a safe place. The integrity of the seal has degraded," Kushina said as she shifted her son onto her back. Jiraiya nodded and the two prepared to leave. "Wait, what's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Hibiki said placing a hand on Kushina's shoulder and preventing her from leaving. Kushina turned to face the three girls with a hard look that caused them all to flinch. "We don't have time for this! I know what you girls are and if you truly cared for my son then you'll help me get him somewhere safe before it's too late. If we don't act quickly then he'll die!" The three Sekirei gasped at her words. But before they could question her, Kushina jumped away, Jiraiya doing his best to keep up with her. It took a few moments for them to shake off their stupor and followed after them, desperate to find out what happened to their beloved Ashikabi.

* * *

Well that's it for this time. R+R and I'll see you all next chapter.


	15. Revelations

****Back with another one. I meant to upload this earlier but I was too busy with my birthday and not giving a fuck about everything else. After next month, I'll be able to speed up my updates. I'll finally be taking my EOC exam for my CDCs so I won't have to spend majority of my time studying. I'll plan on taking leave to go back home and if that happens then I really won't have anything holding me back. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Revelations**

"_**Naruto!"**_

"Huh?" the blonde slurred as he stirred awake. He was overcome with confusion as tried to shake away his grogginess and stop his brain from swimming around in his head.

"_**Naruto-kun!"**_

"Uzume-chan?" He called out. He turned to see his Sekirei standing before him. He wanted to smile at them, but something was off. They all had defensive stances and a fearful look in their eyes. _**"Naruto-kun please stop this!" **_Hibiki said desperately, confusing him. "Huh? Stop what Hibiki-chan?" he asked. He suddenly felt himself running towards them and they all went rigid as he drew closer. Then, to his horror, he threw a punch at Hikari. She dodged his fist and he continued to lash out at her. "What the hell is going on!? My body…it's moving on its own!"

Naruto was helpless as his body continued to attack his Sekirei against his will. He was forced to watch as his Sekirei tried to subdue him but to no avail. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Uzume sent away by a powerful uppercut. "No! Stop this…" he protested as he struggled desperately to regain control of his body. "What the hell is happening!?" But his queries fell on deaf ears as he forcibly attacked his Sekirei once more. Hibiki manage to hit him with a bolt of lightning, but oddly enough, he didn't seem to feel it. He felt his body grow hot all of a sudden as a red smog swirled around him. Red lightning seemed to burst forth in him palms and he ran towards his Sekirei. "NO! Damn it listen to me!" he cursed hiss body as it moved against his will.

He then saw a red-haired woman in a black body suit appear out of nowhere and dash towards him with a ball of blue energy in her hand. As she drew closer, he began to recognize her. "Mom!?" he watched as he and his mother threw their attacks at one another and the area was drowned in a white light.

* * *

Naruto inhaled sharply as he awoke with a start. He shot up and was breathing rapidly and sweating all over. "Naruto calm down before you hyperventilate!" he heard someone say as he felt a hand land on his back to hold him steady. The blonde managed to slowly control his breathing over the course of the next two minutes. He let out a shaky breath as he turned to the person beside him. "M-Mom!? What's happened? Where are we? How'd you get here? Where are Hi-"

"Easy Naruto, calm down. We are at Maison Izumo." She said as she tried to get him to settle down. Naruto took a few deep breaths and felt himself begin to ease up. He glanced around the small room and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a roll out futon in the middle of the floor and he was surrounded by a cluster of people. He sighed in relief to see his Sekirei were safe, but they each wore a worried and fearful expression. Miya was there as well and she seemed much more composed. And strangely enough, so was his godfather. The last thing he remembered was escaping MBI forces and arriving at the railway bridge before everything went blank. "What's going on? What happened? Where's Minato and Haruka?" he asked the group, but his question was met with silence.

"Naruto…" the blonde turned to his mother to see her solemn expression. He also took in the black body suit she wore and the large sword strapped to her back. "There's something I must tell you son. Truthfully, I'd hoped it would never come to this…" she began. "Mom what's going on? I don't understand…" Naruto said in confusion. Kushina took a deep breath as she schooled her features. "Well, I suppose I should get this out the way first. We're not from here Naruto," she said. The blonde cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Of course we're not mom. We're from Konoha."

"No Naruto, I mean not from _here_, as in this _time_," she said. She noticed his Sekirei moving forward in her peripherals and shot them a hard look, causing them to flinch. She had made it clear earlier that she would explain what she needed to her son without _any _interruptions. "This time? What do mean?" Naruto asked. "I mean just that Naruto. You, me, all of us, we're from a different time period." She said. Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "Very funny mom. You almost had me there."

"This isn't a joke Naruto, I'm being serious!" she snapped at him, causing him to flinch. "Listen to her kid. What she says is true," Jiraiya said. Naruto turned to his godfather and noticed the stern look written across his features. He'd never seen him so serious in his life before. "So you mean we traveled through time or something? That's impossible!" Naruto protested. Kushina let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple. This was going to take a while. "Yes, in this time it would be considered nothing short of impossible. But where we come from, it's the opposite. In fact, there was only one jutsu in existence capable of doing so," She said.

"Jutsu? You mean like ninjas?" Naruto queried.

"Precisely. We come from a time where shinobi still existed. The lands were divided into the five elemental nations of Fire, Wind, Water, lightning, and Earth. Each was ruled by a powerful village ran by ninja. We came from the Konohagakure, or the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of Fire," she explained. Confusion set onto her son's features as he tried to make sense of everything he was being told. "I don't understand…time travel, ninjas, elemental nations? What does any of that have to do with this?"

Kushina's expression went somber. "There's something else I need to tell you Naruto…" she began. "Along with the ninja, there were also massive creatures known as Tailed Beasts that roamed the land. They were extremely powerful and destructive. The strongest of them, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, attacked Konoha on the night of your birth. The Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village, at the time was your father and he gave his all to keep the beast at bay. But the Nine-tails was too powerful. The Tailed Beasts are made purely out of chakra, which means that they cannot be killed. Your father knew this and sacrificed himself to seal the demon inside a new born child. And that child was you Naruto…" The room was silent as Kushina's word set in. The three young Sekirei gasped at the revelation while Miya and Jiraiya remained indifferent. Naruto's eyes went wide. "I'm…I'm a d-demon?"

"NO! You are not a demon Naruto! You only have one sealed within you," Kushina said sternly. "Why? Why me!?" he yelled. Kushina could feel he heart clenching. "I'm sorry Naruto…please don't hate your father but it was the only way. The Nine-Tails isn't like the other Tailed Beast. He much more violent and resistant. It had to be a baby whose chakra coils hadn't completely developed yet. Anyone else would've been killed and the sealing would've failed. Your father chose you specifically to shoulder this burden. He couldn't ask another parent to do something he wasn't willing to do himself…" she explained. Naruto sat in silence as he processed the information presented to him. It pained to Kushina to see his once vibrant blue eyes so dull and void of happiness. "'How…?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry baby, you'll have to speak up," Kushina said. "How did we get here?" he said a bit more clearly. His voice was low and dejected. Kushina let out a sigh. This was obviously something that would have to be discussed separately at a later date.

"After your father died sealing the Nine-Tails, I took you away from Konoha. I raised you myself and began to train you. You were every bit as stubborn and determined as your father when it came to your training," she chuckled lightly as the memories of a young Naruto repeatedly failing to tree walk came into her head. "We were always on the move and life for us was peaceful. But it was on your eight birthday that things went sour. We had stopped in a village to meet up with Tsunade and Shizune along with Jiraiya like we did every year. But we let our guards down and were attacked by a man in a mask, the very same man that instigated the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha. And the man responsible for your father's death," She said through ground teeth as she clenched her hands, causing her nails to dig into her palms.

"We all tried to hold him off but he proved to be too powerful for the four of us. He used a strange space-time ninjutsu that made all of our attacks pass through his body as if he was never even there. It was then that the Nine-Tails' power awoke in you and you went on a rampage trying to kill him. But just like us, you were beaten and knocked unconscious. I was desperate and used a forbidden seal that was made by my clan. It was called _**Aratana Hajimari, the Seal of New Beginnings**_. I didn't know exactly what it did at the time. There was a blinding light and I felt a pull on my body. When everything cleared, we found ourselves 500 years in the future." She explained.

"We landed right in the backyard of Maison Izumo and that's how I first met Miya. We…got into a slight scuffle because she thought we were trying to break into her home," Kushina giggled as a chuckle escaped the lavender-haired landlady. "Yes, that was back when my husband was still alive and he took you all in," she said. Naruto showed acknowledgement of their words by only the slightest shake of his head. "If what you say is true…then how come I don't remember any of this?" he asked.

"That's because I didn't want you to Naruto," Kushina said. "Just as the seal implied, this was a new beginning for us. I want us to live like normal people without having to be on edge for people trying to killing us all the time. So I placed a seal on you that wiped you memories and implanted fake ones. I put up my sword for good and we moved into the country, where modern day Konoha is located," she explained. "But I figure with what's happened tonight you deserve to know the truth." Naruto's attention piqued at her comment. "What exactly _did_ happen tonight?" he asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know…" Kushina sighed once more. "I felt the Nine-Tails' energy spike and saw the column of red light in the distance from the hotel. I rushed there as fast as I could and when I arrived, you were already in the one-tailed stated. You were under the influence of the nine-tails chakra and your body must've been working on muscle memory because you managed to use one of your father's techniques. If I hadn't used this, there's no telling what would've happened," Kushina said as he held out her hand. The air around the appendage began to pulse and a blue light began to swirl in her palm. The room's occupants other than Jiraiya stared with wide eyes as a ball of blue light surged to life in her hand. Naruto had found her whole story sketchy up until now. He figured that there had to be truth in her words as no normal human should be able to do something like that. Kushina dispelled the energy and looked to her son with a serious expression. "I don't know what happened but something caused you to go on a rampage. I was able to suppress the Nine-Tails' chakra but I now know that your seal but be weakening if something like this happened," she said.

"And what does that mean?" Naruto asked carefully.

"At this rate, if we don't do something the seal will break completely. And if that happens, the Nine-Tails will be released and you will die," Kushina said in all seriousness. Naruto eyes grew wide to the point that they threatened to fall out of their socket. "Calm down Naruto, I'm not going to let that happen. You're going to start training again," Kushina said.

"Training?"

"Yes, training. The Nines-Tails' chakra must be trying you overpower yours, which is weak from being dormant for so long. If you build your chakra back up then you should have any more problems with the seal as long as you have a strong resolve. And If you're going to be involved with Sekirei then I want to make sure you can handle yourself." Naruto's eyes once again grew to comical proportions. "How do you know about Sekirei!?" he blurted. "Miya's husband Takehito headed the project and he told me about it after I found out Miya was one," she casually as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto snuck a glance at Miya who was staring at him with an eerie smile. "No one else knows and it's going to _stay_ that way." Naruto felt a chill creep down his spine when he saw the demonic mask manifest behind her. Even Jiraiya was slightly unnerved by the sight. _'I swear that's some sort of genjutsu…' _he thought. Naruto suddenly grew pale as he turned back to his mother. "So does that mean you…"

"Yes Naruto, ever since we first visited your apartment" Kushina said giving him a stern look. "Really Naruto, three?" the blonde only laughed nervously. "Heheh what can I say? I'm devilishly handsome and irresistible?" he offered, earning snort from Hikari. Definitely the wrong answer. It didn't help that Jiraiya was giggling like a school girl in the background. He went silent his Kushina shot a glare in his direction. "I knew it was only a matter of time you old fart! No matter how hard I tried, you still managed to corrupt him and now he's a pervert just like you!" she barked. Jiraiya flinched backwards, offended by her words. "I am not a pervert…I'm a super pervert!" he grinned proudly. He soon found himself rolling around on the floor with a large bump on his head. Miya only stood there smiling as she held an iron skillet that appeared out of nowhere.

Kushina turned back to her son who sat across from her with a fearful and nervous expression. "I honestly didn't want you getting caught up in all of this mess. It's why I wanted you focusing on school and not girls. I was afraid you'd meet one of them. But it seems that once again my efforts proved fruitless," she sighed. Naruto slowly raised his hand to speak. "Shut up Naruto, I don't want to hear it and I don't care. What's done is done. I'm too tired for your silliness. We leave back for Konoha in three days so I will stop by then and get you started on your training. And I've arranged with Miya for you to stay at Maison Izumo from now on. And that's _nonnegotiable_." She said with finality. "Now rest up. The Nine-Tails took a lot out of you and a growing boy needs his energy," she said ruffling his hair as she stood up, earning a grimace from the blonde. She turned and walked over to Jiraiya and kicked him in the side. "Get up you old pervert. We're leaving," She said before exiting the room. Jiraiya picked himself up and stalked out of the room, grumbling something about rude youngsters and no respect for elders the whole shook her head as she went to leave the room, but not before turning to face Naruto once more. "Remember…our little secret," She smiled as she disappeared into the hallway.

A chill swept down Naruto's spine once more. An awkward and uncomfortable silence permeated the air as Naruto was left alone with his Sekirei. After seeing the visions of attacking them and hearing his mother's tale, he wasn't sure he could face them. _'I don't think I can face them…' _Hell, would they even want to face him after what had happened? "Hey girls…I-" he was interrupted and found himself tackled to the ground. Naruto glanced down in confusion to see a mop of auburn locks nuzzling into his chest. "U-Uzume-chan?"

"I'm so glad you're alright Naruto-kun!" she cried as she cuddled up to her Ashikabi. She was happy to see him back to his normal self. She grasped his face in her hands, much to his surprise, and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Her wings manifested momentarily, throwing back the darkness. Uzume pulled back and stared down into his vibrant blue eyes. "After what happened at the bridge…I thought…I thought we'd lost you…" she said as tears ran down her face. Naruto had never wanted to embrace his Sekirei more than he wanted to right now. He wanted to comfort her and show her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Uzume-chan please…" Naruto said as he slid out from underneath her. He shifted across the floor, putting distance between them. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Uzume asked in confusion. Naruto only turned his back to them as he glanced out of the window. He couldn't bring himself to face them. "I think you guys should go…" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" Hikari barked.

"What do you mean by go Naruto-kun?" Hibiki spoke up.

She walked forward and reached out to her Ashikabi but he pulled away. "I meant away from me…" he said. "This isn't funny Naruto!" Hikari barked. "Uzume-chan, Hikari-chan, Hibiki-chan…just go. If you stay here you'll only end up getting hurt." The moment the words left his mouth, he felt himself spun around and a hand struck his face. He was stunned and glanced up to see a teary-eyed Hibiki.

"What do you think you're doing now Naruto-kun!? Why are you acting like this? Why are you trying to push us away!?" She snapped at him. It pained Naruto to see the hurt in her hazel eyes and he couldn't help but avert his gaze. "You heard what I am…what's in me…" Naruto began. "I failed you girls. I was supposed to protect you, but this…_demon_ in me took over and I ended up hurting you. How am I supposed to protect you from others if I can't even protect you from myself…" he said as the memories from the bridge played over and over again in his head. "So it's your decision to make?" Hikari asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're the only one who gets to make the decisions around here? Because that's what it seems like. You never once asked us what we want! You just decide on everything by yourself! God you're such a selfish jerk!" Hikari barked at him. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the lightning Sekirei shut him down. "No I don't want to hear it! I told you already that you can't get rid of us just like that. So what if you have some stupid demon inside you? In case you haven't noticed we're not exactly normal either!" she ranted. "You're our Ashikabi Naruto, _**now and forever,**_ and I won't let you or anyone else say otherwise!"

Naruto was taken aback by her words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Hibiki kneeled down and took his hand in hers. "It wasn't something we just said for kicks Naruto-kun. We want to be with you for as long as we live," she said placing their hands over her heart. Uzume crawled up to him and snuggled into his side. "Yeah, face it Naruto-kun. You're stuck with us no matter what!" She grinned. Naruto was surprised at their words but happy nonetheless. A small smile spread across his features as tears slid down his cheeks. "You girls really mean it don't you?"

"Of course we do you idiot!" Hikari snapped as she folded her arms across her ample bosom. Naruto could only grin. "So what if I decided to quit the Sekirei Plan?" he queried. "Then we'd be with you every step of the way." Hibiki said with determination. "Well…what if I go rob a bank or something?" he asked. "Well you can't exactly do it alone," Uzume giggled. "Ok then…what if I wanted to take over the world?"

"And what if I kicked you in the face for asking stupid questions?" Hikari shot back. Naruto smiled as he pulled the girls at his side closer to him. He was sure that they would forsake him for sure after he attacked them and finding out that he had a demon stuck inside of him. But once again, he had underestimated the extent of their love for him. He looked up to see Hikari standing defiantly away from them. "Come on Hikari-chan! I know you want to bask in my maniless too." Naruto said in an attempt to break her tough girl façade, but only earned a snort. "Uzume-chan, if you wouldn't mind," Naruto grinned. "My pleasure Naruto-kun," she smiled. She used her veils to snatch the other lightning Sekirei off her feet, much to her dismay, before depositing her onto her Ashikabi's lap. "Nice of you to join us," Naruto said kissing the surprised Sekirei on her nose, causing her to face to turn fifty shades of red.

In retaliation, she reached up and took his bangs in her hands, giving them a slight tug. "Ow my hair!" the blonde whined as Hikari rested her forehead against his. "This had better be the last time we have this talk Chopstick. _Or else…_" she threatened giving his hair a slight pull again. "Yes ma'am," Naruto nodded vigorously. Hikari smirked and place a chaste kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest. They all let out a content sigh as they snuggled their Ashikabi and basked in his warm aura. Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'I now know that they truly love me unconditionally. And I can't help but feel the same,' _He thought as he settle into their embrace. They didn't know it at this time, but this night marked a great turning point in all of their lives.

"But seriously, would you guys really help me take over the world?"

"…And that's when the red-haired woman in black appeared and stopped the boys rampage with some mysterious power. She was confronted by Karasuba who suddenly attacked the revived No. 88. That's when the satellite laser activated and destroyed the bridge. Afterwards, the mystery woman took the Ashikabi's body and fled the scene along with his Sekirei and the old man. Takami showed up moments later in a helicopter and took her son's group," Natsuo said as he concluded his report. He was standing before the director of MBI in his office. He had shown up ten minutes ago to give his report on the events he witness during the escape attempt on the bridge.

"Well, well, those players sure are making things interesting," Minaka grinned as he folded his hands together and rested them under his chin. "And sir, there's something else," Natsuo stated. Minaka's eyebrow rose. "Yes, what is it?" he queried. "The other Ashikabi, Takami's son, if what Karasuba reported is true, his eyes have awakened." Minaka nodded as he spun in his chair to face the window. "Interesting indeed…You may go now Natsuo. I heard Benitsubasa has been throwing a tantrum ever since she got back. You should go comfort her." He said. "Yes sir," the Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi said with a bow before leaving to find his team.

Minaka was left alone in his office to muse over the night's events. "So you finally decided to show your face again fox, along with that whore mother of yours. And it seems that seeing his Sekirei terminated in front of him has cause the dormant power within him to awaken. This is good…It's only a matter of time now," he said in a much deeper voice as he gazed at the moon. His eyes flashed a piercing red as his chuckling echoed off the walls of the dark office.

* * *

Yep, time travel. In my defense, I've yet to read a Naruto crossover that introduces Naruto this way. It's always him fighting in the final battle with Madara/Tobi and he uses some ultimate technique and the resulting energy tears open a dimensional rift that transports him to Tokyo. He already has his powers and just wipes the floor with Sekirei and other Ashikabi. So I went with time travelling. I mean it's so simple! I mean if anyone has a problem with it...that's too bad.

Anyway deeper explanations will come in later chapters. No fun in revealing everything at once! So r+r and let me know what you think. I'm going to go finish enjoying this glorious day!


End file.
